Sin rastro
by Wicca-ch
Summary: UA. Un crimen por resolver, las apariencias engañan, en este mundo hasta la persona mas inocente podria ser culpable.
1. 1

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo.

Capitulo 1

Me habían llamado para reportarme a un nuevo caso, al parecer uno importante ya que el teniente en persona fue quien me llamo casi al alba y conocido era por todos sus allegados que el teniente Yue Tsukishiro nunca dedicaba más de tres palabras a su personal. Pero en retrospectiva agradecía su llamado tan temprano, ya que el día anterior había tenido que enfrascarme en una plática que no deseaba concluir.

Cerré la puerta de casa con sigilo tratando de no despertar al hombre que plácidamente dormía en mi cama y encamine hacia la jefatura, pensando en cuál sería nuestra nueva misión.

El departamento de inteligencia era bien conocido en el distrito de Policía de Tokio por su alto índice de solución de crímenes. Y había ganado aún más fama desde que el teniente Tsukishiro se había incorporado como jefe de la unidad hacia un par de años y conformado un equipo altamente eficiente de quien muchos habían dudado en principio debido a que la mayoría de sus integrantes eran bastante jóvenes y con incipientes carreras policiales.

Al llegar vi a Yukito, el hermano menor del teniente acomodando sus lentes mientras veía atento su tablet. Nakuru Akizuki tomaba café mientras acomodaba unos expedientes sobre la mesa central, Naoko tecleaba en su laptop mientras el teniente le daba indicaciones, Kero y Spinel los gemelos se ponían al día con Syaoran creo que tan intrigados como yo en la razón por la que nos habían citado tan temprano; solo Sakura Kinomoto se percató de mi reciente presencia en la sala y me dirigió un breve gesto. Menos de un minuto después mi jefe hizo notar mi presencia.

\- Bien, ahora que Daidouji se ha presentado estamos todos y podemos empezar esta reunión -

Y después prosiguió con una voz más seria

\- Me notificaron esta mañana que la espada samurai del Emperador ha sido robada de la casa imperial deTokio, como habrán escuchado la espada es sumamente antigua y valiosa no solo por su historia sino por los materiales con que fue realizada, existe la sospecha de que será puesta en el mercado negro en las próximas semanas y una vez que salga del país será irrecuperable, según registros de las agencias internacionales la familia Clow puede estar involucrada, en sus archivos pueden ver a Red Clow, magnate Ingles y auto proclamado coleccionista de arte quien ha estado visitando Japón los pasados 5 años y casualmente en cada visita objetos históricos de colecciones privadas han sido reportados, más sin embargo ninguno de estos objetos ha sido tan importante ni tampoco había sido de patrimonio estatal y custodiado por nuestra fuerza policial. Nos han dado carta blanca, sabemos que incluso la Interpol lo vigila ya que está relacionado con plagios en otros países pero sus transacciones han sido tan limpias y secretas que no ha podido ser inculpado de nada-

Todos guardamos silencio mientras revisamos el expediente, donde aparecía un minucioso perfil de Clow junto con fotografías donde se le veía con varios personajes del mundo del tráfico.

\- Bien Jefe y cómo es que Interpol ha decidido compartir el caso con nosotros- interrumpió Syaoran con voz dudosa, aunque ciertamente era la inquietud de todos nosotros.

La mirada fría del teniente tuvo un breve resplandor que todos los del equipo vimos, era una mirada de anticipación.

\- Vean la pagina número 20 - se detuvo unos segundos, suficiente tiempo para que todos llegáramos a esa página donde había una fotografía - Este es su punto débil y tengo al mejor equipo de infiltrados - sentenció.

Nos miramos unos a otros, en la fotografía un rostro de un joven no muy mayor a mi edad me observaba con unos ojos de azul zafiro profundo, en el pie de pagina un nombre escrito: Eriol Hiraguizawa

Continuará...


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo.

Capitulo 2

\- Y bien, qué les parece todo esto - pregunto Yukito mirándonos fijamente una vez el teniente había abandonado la sala.

\- Creo que está puede ser una de las operaciones más arriesgadas que hemos realizado, pero si resulta bien, seguro obtendremos grado de sargento en un dos por tres - mencionó Nakuru ladeando la cabeza un poco, seguramente imaginando lo que un ascenso significaría en su carrera

\- A mi me parece que el jefe está subestimando todo esto, yo no compro la historia de que Red Clow haya realizado todos estos robos tan prolijamente y alguien tan cercano como ese Hiraguizawa no se haya percatado de nada, para mi él es su cómplice - apuntó Syaoran vehementemente y el casi nunca se equivocaba, su instinto era la razón por la que sobresalía del resto del equipo.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Syaoran, algo huele mal en este caso y no entiendo porque otra vez Tomoyo y yo tenemos que infiltrarnos, puede ser que ese chico sea gay- resoplo Sakura - ¡Odio hacer el papel de damisela en peligro! -

\- A mi también me harta - dije con hastío - pero es nuestro trabajo y somos muy buenas, ademas intenta pensarlo así Sakura, este sujeto al menos es bien parecido, no como en el caso de los kamikaze, solo recodar a ese gordo y sudoroso vejete de "Pope" me da nauseas - mi mueca expresaba el recuerdo tácito de todo lo que Sakura y yo tuvimos que hacer durante un mes para ganar la confianza del jefe de los kamikazes y conseguir la ubicación y fecha de entrega de uno de los cargamentos de droga más grande decomisado en los últimos 8 años y que nos consiguió a Sakura y a mi nuestra transferencia del departamento de Narcoticos al de Inteligencia hacia ya dos años

\- Bien señoritas, pueden estar tranquilas estarán bien cubiertas - dijo Kero sacando las manos de su chaqueta y presionándolas contra el borde de la mesa. Kero y Spinel eran los más grandes de nuestra unidad pero en sus casi 40 cuarenta años, eran los mejores francotiradores del departamento de Policía, podían dar a un blanco sin importar que estuviera en movimiento o se encontrara a una gran distancia. Kero era más bien jocoso y vivaracho mientras que Spinel por el contrario era taciturno y reservado, más parecido al Teniente Tsukishiro, incluso podría decirse que Spinel era su mano derecha en la oficina de Inteligencia incluso sobre Yukito.

\- He barrido el sistema para completar sus identidades, también les envíe por email el perfil de Hiraguizawa para que puedan estudiarlo, a partir de mañana no podrán estar en contacto con nadie del equipo, excepto con Nakuru quien será nuestro enlace, hemos conseguido infiltrarlas en la fundación Clow en dos puestos de pasantía, deberán presentarse mañana a las 9:00 am, nuestra fecha límite es en 6 semanas, ya que tanto Clow como Hiraguizawa han anunciado que volarán a Londres para atender sus empresas y creemos que antes de esa fecha deben mover la espada para no verse comprometidos - Dijo Naoko tranquilamente, era el miembro más joven del equipo pero con el IQ más alto, sus capacidades de Hacker la habían puesto en el radar del estado y había sido reclutada desde los 16 años por la academia, a sus 22 años y con un par de maestrías en su haber académico patrocinadas por la red Nacional de Seguridad de Japón y la Policia Nacional era básicamente a quien buscabas para desaparecer o encontrar a alguien virtualmente cuando nadie más podía hacerlo.

\- Bien tortolitos despídanse - dijo tranquilamente Yukito mirando a Syaoran y Sakura quienes poco después de haberse conocido en Inteligencia habían comenzado una relación un tanto fugaz que al pasar del tiempo se había convertido en un romance que los pondría frente al altar en 11 meses, después de que Sakura había dado el sí a la romántica propuesta de matrimonio que Syaoran realizó al pie del monte Fuji - Tomoyo deberías hablar con tu amigo, no quiero tener que sacarlo de la Jefatura nuevamente - dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza - los demás quédense para discutir nuestro plan de acción para la misión- Yukito se sentó mientras esperaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo y pudieran continuar la reunión.

Mientras salía de la jefatura encendí de nueva cuenta mi celular, lo había apagado antes de entrar a la reunión para evitar interrupciones, inmediatamente un aviso en la pantalla de un mensaje de voz y un par de llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número, inhale y exhale profundamente, definitivamente no estaba de humor pero Yukito tenía razón, tenía que hablar con mi "amigo", así que encamine hacia mi casa, aproveché mientras estaba en el tren para llegar a Tomoeda, era el tren veloz, bien pude quedarme en casa de mi madre en Tokio pero añoraba al menos esa noche pasarle en mi propia casa, era una trayectoria de una hora. Tomoeda era una localidad pequeña en un valle, con árboles por doquier y un clima privilegiado, la gente es muy amable y las actividades culturales abundaban, me enamoré del lugar inmediatamente. Sakura me había invitado cuando nos conocimos en la Academia y cuando nos graduamos tuve una seria charla con mi madre para que autorizara el uso de parte de mi fideicomiso para comprar una propiedad en la zona, desde entonces vivía ahí, con un pequeño jardín que floreaba multicolor cada primavera y dando clases de arte a niños y adultos de todas las edades los fines de semana en la escuela comunitaria. Mamá me visitaba sin falta cada sábado para compartir tiempo conmigo, ambas dejamos atrás nuestros resentimientos por la gran pelea que tuvimos al decidir ingresar a la fuerza policial en lugar de continuar sus pasos con el legado familiar de la Empresa Juguetera Daidouji, comprendí también que era muy importante para ella y decidí paralelamente obtener mi maestría en Negocios para satisfacerla, también participaba activamente en eventos benéficos de la empresa, incluso yo misma los promovía en mis escasos tiempos libres, descubrimos mamá y yo que podíamos ser una muy buena dupla respetando nuestras particularidades y trabajando juntas en cosas que amábamos.

El tren iba extrañamente vacío, seguramente por la hora, estábamos cerca del medio día, aproveche para ver el archivo que Naoko nos había enviado.

En general no había mucho que aprender, estaríamos interpretando un papel muy similar a nuestras vidas, era indispensable para no caer en contradicciones con fechas o datos históricos, mantendríamos Sakura y yo nuestros nombres para esta misión, misma edad 24 años, mismos gustos, de hecho lo único que Naoko había hecho era eliminar nuestro registro de la academia e historial laboral para omitir nuestra participación en la Policía obviamente.

Sakura había hecho una carrera en pedagogía así que ambas teníamos que estirar esa historia académica, para justificar nuestras pasantías, estaríamos en el area de marketing y comunicaciones, así que tendríamos acceso directo a Eriol Hiraguizawa quien era el encargado de las relaciones públicas de la fundación y también estaríamos en posición de acercarnos a lady Kaho Clow la esposa de Red Clow y presidenta de la fundación.

Después abrí el archivo de Hiraguizawa, había algunas fotos más de él en diferentes ámbitos, dirigí mi vista a su hoja de vida, tenía 25 años, poseía un master en Negocios Internacionales, una licenciatura en Lenguas extranjeras y un postgrado en Relaciones Publicas de las mejores universidades, su IQ era casi tan alto como el de Naoko, había quedado huérfano a las 3 años por un horrible accidente de auto donde había sido el único sobreviviente, siendo adoptado entonces por su padrino de bautismo Lord Red Clow y criado en Inglaterra hasta sus primeros 12 años de vida, después fue enviado a un internado japonés durante los tres años de su secundario y a un internado chino por otros tres años más, a los 18 volvió a Londres donde tomó posesion de la herencia que sus padres habían dejado que era bastante cuantiosa, después viajó a Estados Unidos donde ingresó a la universidad, más sin embargo tomó un inesperado año sabático que interrumpió cuando volvió a Londres para la inesperada boda de su padrino Red Clow con Kaho Mitzuki hacía 5 años, volvió a Estados Unidos una vez realizada la boda, ahí terminó sus estudios y los últimos tres años se la había pasado viajando intermitentemente entre varios destinos internacionales. Hablaba fluidamente su nativo inglés, japonés, mandarín y tenía conocimientos de francés, italiano y español. Aunque no había sido relacionado con alguna mujer en una relación seria, bien era sabido por los tabloides que no hacía discriminaciones de ningún tipo, bien podría ser visto un martes con una modelo de alta costura, como un jueves con una periodista renombrada de la BBC y un sábado con alguna pseudo cantante de moda. Era un notable pianista e inversor de la bolsa, apasionado del arte antiguo como lo demostraba la famosa colección privada de los Clow a los que pocas personas tenían acceso. Los últimos dos años sus actividades como inversionista en la bolsa habían rendido cuantiosos dividendos y sus actividades benéficas dentro de la fundación Clow le habían llevado a convertirse en el rostro de la misma. Jugaba tenis prodigiosamente y disfrutaba asistir a las puestas en escena de la compañía de teatro del país donde se encontrará. Su círculo de amistades era muy limitado, no se conocían muchas personas a quienes frecuentara en Japón, salvo por el joven matrimonio Yamazaki, él un prestigioso arquitecto y ella una famosa diseñadora de interiores que habían amasado una buena fortuna en los últimos años.

Cerré mis ojos un momento debido al molesto brillo de la pantalla, me dediqué un minuto a ver el paisaje, llegábamos a una estación así que el tren había bajado su velocidad, en unos cuantos minutos llegaríamos a Tomoeda, continué regresando a las fotografías que tenía en el sobre que Nakuru nos entregó en la mañana, vi a Eriol desde ambos ángulos, las fotos eran más estéticas de las que Nakuru y Yukito solían tomar cuando hacían reconocimiento de campo, así que supuse que eran más bien tomas de paparazzis. Ciertamente me sorprendió su elegancia y porte, era muy masculino y en cada foto su cabello un poco revuelto le daba un aire sensual que seguro hacia a muchas mujeres sonrojarse, así que dudaba que él se interesara en mujeres que se rindieran a sus pies, ese era un punto a mi favor, ya que yo no están en absoluto interesada.

Las puertas abriéndose del tren y el aire puro me indicaron que ya estábamos en Tomoeda, mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

\- Hola Tomoyo, estuve marcándote toda la mañana, no respondiste mi pregunta anoche - hubo un breve silencio - ¿tienes ya una respuesta? -se escuchaba con claridad lo irritado que estaba.

\- Te veo en tu departamento cuando salgas del trabajo esta tarde - le dije cansada y corté el teléfono, sabía que no marcaría de vuelta.

Mientras hacia mi maleta, comí algo. Sakura me llamo a media tarde para ultimar unos detalles, nos veríamos a las 7 am en el departamento que compartiríamos en Tokio para después ir a las oficinas de la fundación. A las 6 de la tarde fui a mi cita, toque la puerta del apartamento, estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad en un segundo piso, unos ojos marrones ni miraron desde la altura y es que el hombre frente a mi me llevaba más de una cabeza de altura.

\- Hola Touya - me abrazo posesivamente como solía hacerlo cuando volvía de mis misiones de encubierta, me dio un beso en los labios y vaya que sabía bien pero tenía que concentrarme era importante - ¿Ya cenaste? Traje comida china - me adentre al apartamento, sentándome en una silla alta del desayunador mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas.

\- ¿Tomaste una decisión? - me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla al frente mío.

\- No - le dije - mi respuesta es no - No pude levantar mi mirada para verle porque sentí su mirada tan intensa que incluso empecé a sentir un poco de calor.

\- Pudiste decirme por teléfono, pensé que estábamos pasándola bien Tomoyo -

\- Sí la pasamos bien Touya pero de eso a vivir juntos hay un trecho bastante largo - le mire directamente - recuerda que mantendríamos esto casual y sin ataduras, lo aclaramos desde la primera noche que dormimos juntos - le dije sin tapujos.

\- No recuerdo que hayamos dicho tantas palabras Tomoyo - quería hacerme sonrojar y lo consiguió - eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas - me dio una leve caricia desde mi mejilla hacia mi barbilla - ¿puedes culparme por querer tenerte tanto como y cuando quiera? - se levantó y detuvo frente a mi mientras levantaba mi rostro hacia el - estás desquisiandome - después sobraron las palabras y la cena quedó pospuesta mientras me reafirmaba físicamente cuánto me necesitaba.

Cerca de las diez de la noche me vestí para volver a casa, Touya buscaba las llaves de su apartamento para acompañarme a casa, al regreso íbamos ambos en silencio hasta que el lo interrumpió

\- No pensabas decirme que te irás mañana - inquirio - Al menos Sakura tiene la decencia de ser más comunicativa que tú -

\- Sakura es tu hermana, es su responsabilidad avisarte- le respondí automáticamente

\- Y crees que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo ¿eh? - se detuvo en seco, estábamos ya a unos pasos de la puerta de mi casa.

\- Eres mi amigo Touya y nos divertimos juntos pero no quiero nada mas, te dije que esas eran mis condiciones y tú las aceptaste, no puedes cambiar las reglas sin que yo esté de acuerdo y no lo estoy - le dije - tenemos trabajo y puede ser que no vuelva a verte hasta dentro de algunas semanas, te pido por favor no me busques, yo te contactaré cuando vuelva- camine los pocos pasos que quedaban y abrí la puerta de casa - Gracias por traerme a casa - le di un beso rápido en los labios, él solo asintió-

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, esa noche me concentré en conciliar el sueño, necesitaba estar fresca la mañana siguiente para comenzar con la misión.

Continuará...


	3. 3

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo.

Eriol bajo del auto una vez el chofer le abrió la puerta, eran las 8 de la mañana, apenas había tenido tiempo de salir a correr 5 km esa mañana, la mitad de lo que solía correr, darse una ducha y vestirse en ese traje azul marino que le calzaba tan perfectamente bien y ya iba tarde para su primera reunión, su asistente le seguía a un par de pasos de distancia con una tableta en mano recordándole todas las reuniones del día.

A veces sentía que su vida le pertenecía más a la fundación y sus negocios que a él mismo pero sentía que era algo que le debía a la sociedad, después de todo ya en un momento muy difícil de la vida él había sido ayudado altruistamente por Clow, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle un poco pero sabía que Clow pensaba en todos menos en sí mismo así que si podía ayudar de esta manera lo hacía con gusto.

Hundido en sus cavilaciones no se percató de un par de miradas que le seguían, Nakuru y Yukito estaban al frente de la acera, fingiendo ser una pareja de enamorados turistas tomando fotos a los alrededores, desde temprano le habían fotografiado al salir del hotel Yamamina donde los Clow tenían reservado un piso a correr y luego posteriormente cuando le recogía su chofer para llevarle a la fundación.

\- Parece que será un día tranquilo Nakuru, dentro de la oficina no podremos vigilarles, podríamos buscar algo para comer- dijo Yukito bajando su cámara

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres un glotón Yukito? - sonrío Nakuru mientras le veía.

-tú cada vez que salimos de vigilancia- le señaló con el dedo mientras se sonrojaba

-cariño, ya revisé y hay un buen restaurante cerca, solo esperemos que lleguen las chicas e iremos, te lo prometo- Nakuru le dio un leve abrazo a Yukito.

Unos minutos más tarde Sakura y Tomoyo se adentraban al edificio de la Fundación Clow, iban vestidas con una falda de color oscuro un poco más arriba de las rodillas con una pequeña abertura en la parte de atrás, con un saco a juego por supuesto, Sakura llevaba una blusa color palo de rosa que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y el tono de su cabello que llevaba sujeto graciosamente dándole un aire juvenil, Tomoyo llevaba una blusa azul celeste, su cabello iba en un cola de caballo trenzada bien en lo alto de su cabeza, le llegaba poco arriba de la cintura, su maquillaje era sutil lo que hacía que sus rasgos resaltaran.

\- Bienvenidas señoritas Kinomoto y Daidouji, mi nombre es Rika Sasaki, soy la jefa de reclutamiento y encargada del programa de pasantías de la Fundación, debo decir que esperamos que su incorporación a nuestro programa sea provechoso - Rika Sasaki, era una mujer entrada en sus 40 años pero su feminidad la hacían parecer mucho menor, siempre cortes y profesional, el tono melódico de su voz evitaba que sus oyentes perdieran la atención - la Fundación Clow fue creada hace 20 años por Lord Red Clow en su afán de mejorar la calidad de vida de las minorías, iniciada en Londres, la fundación ha abierto sedes en más de 10 países, la que está ubicada aquí en Tokio lleva más de dos años trabajando en programas de becas escolares, escuelas comunitarias y también con fondos de apoyo para familias en situaciones de riesgo por violencia intrafamiliar, también como patrocinadores de programas sociales de reinserción a la sociedad para convictos y de salud e higiene, personas de todas las edades han sido beneficiadas con estos apoyos - dijo orgullosa - el trabajo de ambas será importante ya que en dos semanas tenemos una cena de gala a beneficiencia de la unidad de quemados del hospital, cientos de personas de comunidades rurales y marginadas son atendidas gratuitamente gracias a las aportaciones de la fundación. El trabajo en el departamento de Marketing y RP es fundamental ya que durante las próximas dos semanas ustedes estarán encargadas de contactar con nuestros invitados para confirmar su asistencia y el pago de sus asientos así como participar en la logística del evento- hizo una breve pausa en espera de alguna pregunta- bien, si les queda todo claro, aquí tienen por escrito sus itinerarios y descripción detallada de sus actividades a realizar, esta es la sala de marketing, aquí sus mesas de trabajo y sus teléfonos móviles desde ahora las necesitaremos disponibles 24/7- le tendió dos gafetes a las jóvenes - estás son sus identificaciones, siempre portenlas a la vista para poder moverse por las oficinas e ingresar, cualquier duda estoy en la oficina contigua, mi puerta está siempre abierta. Bienvenidas- finalizó estrechándoles la mano y saliendo del lugar

Tomoyo y Sakura asintieron recibiendo los documentos, sentándose en sus respectivos puestos, cuando Rika Sasaki salió, tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que esta vez si trabajaremos Tomi - se rasco Sakura la parte superior de la cabeza mientras leía las actividades en su itinerario.

\- Eso parece Saku, esperamos que entre todas estas tareas tengamos oportunidad de ver hoy al blanco - dijo Tomoyo acomodándose en la silla

Ambas se pusieron a trabajar en sus computadoras empezando esa interminable lista de actividades que les habían dado, al paso de media hora, una mujer joven, con largo cabello y mucha energía tocó la puerta saludando.

\- Hola ¡qué tal! Soy la asistente del Señor Hiraguizawa, me ha pedido que se entrevisten con él en una hora en su oficina para hablar de su proyecto de la cena de gala, por favor sean puntuales - se despidió con la mano sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras tanto Yue llegaba al departamento de Inteligencia, necesitaba reunirse con su equipo para ver los avances en el caso Clow.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué novedades me tienen?- dijo Yue con su usual voz fría

\- Seguí revisando con Naoko las finanzas de Clow, necesitaríamos meses para revisar todos sus movimientos, más sin embargo descubrimos una cuenta que se abrió hace pocos años en Islas Caimán a nombre de Clow con ingresos recurrentes aunque no tan significativos, estamos teniendo problemas en seguir el rastro del dinero pero seguimos en eso- dijo Kero viendo algunos documentos, Naoko seguía con la mirada fija en su laptop

\- Recibimos el informe de la investigación de Interpol, seguimos el robo de otros 6 objetos de valor en diferentes países que coinciden con los viajes de Clow, aunque solo 4 se ubicaron en colecciones privadas, revisamos los movimientos de los compradores pero sus abogados nos sigue bloqueando sin embargo, uno de los compradores de apellido Terada llegó a la ciudad esta mañana, es un obsesivo con las antigüedades, así que creemos que podría querer comprar la espada- dijo Syaoran

\- Las chicas entraron ya - dijo Nakuru entrando a la sala de operaciones - la rutina de Hiraguizawa es bastante predecible - fue colocando en la pizarra fotos impresas de las que había tomado por la mañana con Yukito - Spinel se ha quedado en los alrededores por si hiraguizawa se mueve del edificio-

Yukito interrumpió señalando las fotos conforme hablaba - sabemos que toda la familia está en el piso 14 del hotel Yamamina, Clow trabaja desde el centro de negocios instalado en su piso, Hiraguizawa por el contrario raramente se mantiene en el hotel, sale a correr por la mañana y vuelve al hotel para salir hacia la fundación-

\- ¡qué carajo! - gritó Syaoran, se levantó y señaló una foto

\- ¿qué pasa Lee?- dijo Yue

\- está foto Yukito, fue de esta mañana - afirmó más que preguntar- ¿quien es ella? - los ojos de Syaoran estaban bien abiertos

\- creo que la asistente personal de Hiraguizawa, le recogió a un par de cuadras del hotel y ambos se quedaron en la Fundación- dijo Yukito

\- ¡carajo!- Syaoran pasó su mano entre su cabello, dando una vuelta mientras cerraba los ojos

\- Li, si ya terminaste de gritar, puedes decirnos por qué te sorprende tanto esa mujer- cortó el Teniente Tsukishiro, ya era un poco chocante ese monólogo de Li y tenerlos solo de espectadores.

\- Es Meilin Li agente del servicio de inteligencia chino- volteó a ver a Naoko, quien de inmediato tecleó

\- Tengo su perfil pero no aparece nada acerca del servicio de inteligencia- dijo Naoko - ¡qué carajo! - dijo lo cual sonaba extraño de su boca - ¡ es tú prima Syaoran! -

\- Li, cómo se te pudo pasar esto- gritó Yue - bien esto es lo que quiero: que Spinel se mueva al Hotel Yamamina y que se mantenga al tanto de cualquier movimiento de Clow. Yukito consigue la ubicación de Terada, entrevístate con él para saber cuál es el propósito de su visita, antes de que interrumpas - dijo mirando a Yukito - es mejor que sepa que lo tenemos bajo vigilancia, si es tan obsesivo como dice Li, tratará de contactar a Clow para concretar la compra lo más pronto posible y cometerá un error. Kero y Nakuru quiero que a partir de ahora sean la sombra de hiraguizawa harán el trabajo de vigilancia, Naoko sigue la pista de la cuenta de Islas Caimán para ver cómo mueven el dinero. Syaoran como sea necesito que te pongas en contacto con Meilin y saber que está haciendo. Yo mientras tanto hablaré con el Servicio de Inteligencia Chino para saber qué demonios traman- dijo Yue

\- ¿debo avisar a Sakura y Tomoyo de esta nueva información? - pregunto Nakuru

\- No, mientras Syaoran no investigue qué hace Meilin no debemos informarles, podrían distraerse de su objetivo primordial que es Hiraguizawa- agregó Yue - bien, ¡muévanse! O esperan invitación- entro a su oficina cerrando de un portazo.

Syaoran Li estaba con la mirada perdida en el parabrisas de su auto, cierto que hacía años que no estaba en contacto con su familia, había dejado China desde que era un niño y jamás había vuelto salvo por un par de festividades familiares, su madre y sus hermanas solían visitarlo pero no tan seguidamente ya que en cierta manera no aprobaban su estilo de vida ya que les parecía muy peligroso y cierto o no en sus manos recaía la descendencia del apellido Li, de hecho por esa razón de muy pequeño le habían comprometido con su prima Meilin, gracias a Dios ambos al cumplir 16 años decidieron romper su compromiso viendo lo arcaico e ilógico que sonaba, se mantenían en contacto por email y compartían su pasión por su profesión ya que ambos habían logrado llegar al servicio de inteligencia, era su mejor amiga a distancia pero cuando la relación con Sakura se puso seria los emails empezaron a escasear y hacia un año que no intercambiaban palabra. Cómo llegar ahora y de la nada pedirle explicaciones. Le había pedido a Naoko que investigara su domicilio en Tokio y ahora estaba frente al hotel, donde la Fundación Clow le pagaba un cuarto a su ex-prometida, la esperaría hasta que llegara para hablar con ella

Mientras tanto en la Fundación, Sakura y Tomoyo tomaban el almuerzo

\- Y bien, ¿te parece culpable? - Pregunto Tomoyo colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla.

\- me parece todo, menos culpable - afirmó Sakura - de hecho jugaría una apuesta con Syaoran ahora mismo de que no tiene ni idea del robo y tráfico de antigüedades en que está metido Clow - reflexionó Sakura - ¿tu que opinas Tomi? Estuviste casi toda nuestra plática con él en silencio- pregunto Sakura

\- me pareció que es del tipo que le gusta oírse hablar a sí mismo - Tomoyo sonrió brevemente - estoy de acuerdo contigo Saku, no parece culpable pero nuestro objetivo es conseguir pruebas de las actividades ilícitas de Clow, por lo que tendremos que ganarnos la confianza de Hiraguizawa para entrar en su círculo - afirmó Tomoyo

\- bueno ese será un trabajo más apropiado para ti amiga- contestó Sakura - me di cuenta que no te perdía de vista durante la charla-

\- No juegues Saku- Tomoyo meditó un instante mientras recordaba la reunión en la que estuvieron hace un par de horas.

flashback*

La oficina de Eriol era sin duda un reflejo de su opulencia, si bien minimalista, el sobrio sillón de piel tras su escritorio de trabajo tallado en madera fina era un claro ejemplo, cuando ingresaron anunciadas por la asistente de Hiraguizawa el aroma masculino a su colonia las inundó, el se levantó con su casi metro y noventa a saludarlas y darles la bienvenida, Sakura no se equivocaba mucho en sus observaciones en cuanto Eriol tomó la mano de Tomoyo en un breve apretón que había durado más de lo que las reglas de etiqueta dictan, la mirada de Eriol se había inquietado y Tomoyo había perdido el habla, si bien la reunión no duró mucho, mientras Eriol les explicaba los detalles de la última cena realizada y las expectativas que debían superar, así como las metas a las que debían llegar, gran parte del discurso lo había realizado viendo fijamente a Tomoyo quien en algunos momentos tuvo que bajar su mirada ante tan intenso escrutinio.

fin flashback*

\- por mi parte vi un area de oportunidad clarísima- Sakura interrumpió las cavilaciones de Tomoyo

\- No entiendo Sakura- dijo Tomoyo algo confundida

\- su asistente Meilin, quien mejor que ella qué pasa tanto tiempo con Hiraguizawa para darnos pistas, estoy segura que una mujer como ella tiene poco tiempo para hacer amigas fuera del trabajo por lo que acercarme a ella en ese plan le puede dar un oído para descargar todas sus frustraciones del día qué pasa con su jefe - dijo con emoción como quien descubre un tesoro

\- Tu no crees que ellos puedan estar relacionados afectivamente - mencionó Tomoyo

\- tranquila Tomi - hizo una pequeña pausa - el chico es todo tuyo - después soltó una carcajada que hizo que un par de comensales voltearan a verlas

Tomoyo no pudo más que reír contagiada por su amiga.

Eriol estaba molesto mirando la pantalla de su laptop, llevaba un par de minutos tratando de redactar un email pero cada que quería concentrarse, un par de ojos de un color violeta intenso aparecían en su mente, hacia un par de horas que la había visto, si recordaba bien su nombre era Daidouji, Tomoyo, un nombre muy delicado para la fiereza de su mirada, eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención, en un mundo de negocios él tenía que saber cómo leer a las personas, siempre tuvo que luchar con el estigma de su juventud, lo cierto que sus pares en el mercado de inversiones lo veían como un chiquillo suertudo, no como el bien entrenado y experimentado empresario que era, por eso es que con el paso de los años había aprendido a leer en la mirada de sus competidores y socios la verdad que su falsa cortesía pudiera expresar con palabras o gestos y justo eso fue lo que le llamo la atención de esa mujer

flashback*

Meilin entró a su oficina para anunciarle el inicio de su siguiente reunión

-Señor Hiraguizawa, las señoritas Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji ya se encuentran aquí, son las pasantes que se encargarán del marketing de la cena de gala ¿las hago pasar ya? - pregunto Meilin

\- Si, por favor, recuérdale a la señora Sasaki que necesito reportes diarios de estas pasantes por favor- dijo Eriol buscando un archivo en su computadora

-claro señor- un instante después las anunció - adelante por favor, el señor Hiraguizawa las atenderá ahora-

Eriol levantó la vista mientras se levantaba y estiraba su camisa, una costumbre que tenía al pasar mucho tiempo sentado, le sorprendió ver a una chica hermosa y jovial de cabello castaño quien se presentó como Sakura Kinomoto, estirando inmediatamente su mano hacia el, tal vez demasiado efusiva, sus ojos almendra eran tan alegres como sus gestos, se sintió contagiar un poco por su energía, después la vio a ella, con su grácil cuerpo, saludándole con una gran sonrisa pero una mirada inquisitiva, que hizo resplandecer esas exquisitas pupilas violáceas, su piel se sentía fría al tocar su mano, le miraba estudiándolo como el mejor de sus competidores cuando tenían que negociar algún contrato importante y eso le sorprendió, la platica transcurrió tal cual lo había planeado pero no pudo dejar de mirar sus ojos, algo le hacía regresar a ellos cada vez, cuando se despidieron tenía ganas de conservarle en la oficina por más tiempo, para reclamarle porque le miraba de esa forma pero una llamada le interrumpió.

fin flashback*

Y ahí estaba mucho tiempo después aún pensando en esa mujer, ¿acaso era un colegial universitario otra vez? Se pregunto a sí mismo. Por ahora debía concentrarse en su trabajo y nada más. Además tenía planes y bastantes, había notado movimientos extraños en los libros de la Fundación, movimientos que habían sido muy bien disfrazados para que personas competentes no los detectaran si no es porque tenía previsto abrir una nueva sede de la Fundación no habría sido él en persona quien indagará en ellos, algo le parecía mal y tenía que descubrir que era, solo estos pensamientos pudieron sacar de su mente a ese misteriosa mujer con los ojos más bellos que había visto.

Continuará...


	4. 4

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo.

.

.

Yue Tsukishiro era conocido por sus pares por ser un sabueso, nada escapaba de su percepción, por lo que el Comandante de la estación se sorprendió cuando el mejor de sus tenientes solicitó su ayuda para contactar con la Agencia de Inteligencia China, aunque tenía la sospecha que más bien era por su diplomacia que había sido requerido por el teniente.

Media hora más tarde Yue regresaba a su oficina, pasó cerca de Naoko y volteó a verla con su siempre temible mirada gélida.

-¿Novedades?- le preguntó

\- Sigo trabajando en la cuenta de islas Caimán y los registros financieros pero aún sin suerte- Naoko se había desprendido de sus lentes y vio cómo su teniente le hacía un gesto para que continuara

\- Bien, esperemos que los demás tengan más suerte- hizo una pausa y agregó - avisa a todos que nos reuniremos mañana a las 10 am y presenten sus avances- sin esperar a recibir confirmación Tsukishiro entró a su oficina.

Ahora en la soledad de su oficina Yue pensaba en por qué la oficina China había sido tan reticente a responder, si bien después de muchas preguntas por no decir gritos acerca de jurisdicción habían confirmado que tenían a la agente Meiling Li trabajando de encubierto en SU país sin la cortesía de haberle avisado, en un caso que ahora estaba en sus manos, decidieron que no darían ninguna información más porque eso pondría en peligro la integridad de su agente, Yue no muy satisfecho había terminado la charla telefónica y se había marchado sin decir palabra, lo que no sabían es que él sí contaba con información y esa era que el primo de la agente trabajaba para él. Un intento de sonrisa se atisbó en su rostro.

.

Yukito caminaba a prisa para alcanzar el tren esperando dar alcance a su objetivo: Terada. Naoko le había informado de la ubicación de Terada, quien había hecho check in en un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad y esperaba encontrarlo aún en las instalaciones.

Yukito vio su reflejo en la ventana del tren, se apresuró a acomodar su rubio cabello y sus lentes, también su camisa, el siempre había sido un hombre muy pulcro pero la carrera que había hecho por 5 cuadras le pasaban factura, su hermano le habia jugado una mala pasada al separarlo de Nakuru, ya que el auto que les habían asignado como pareja ahora lo tenía ella, por lo que no pensaba presentarse en uno de los hoteles más impresionantes de Tokio cómo un guiñapo aún cuando fuera en una misión oficial.

Al llegar al hotel no tuvo problemas para conseguir el número de habitación cuando mostró su placa de detective, subió a la habitación indicada y tocó la puerta, la respuesta no tardó más de unos segundos.

-¿Quien?- preguntaron al otro lado

\- Policia de Tokio- se anuncio Yukito. Hubo un breve silencio que le dio mala espina a Yukito y le hizo tocar el arma que portaba en su costado pero sin desenfundarla. Más sin embargo la puerta se abrió

Ante él un hombre de mas de 40 años se presentó, era alto, cabello cobrizo casi pelirrojo, ojos marrón y de complexión similar a la de él.

\- Si oficial, en qué puedo ayudarle- su mirada estaba extrañamente inquieta

\- Soy el detective Tsukishiro de la Policia de Tokio, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas si no le molesta señor Terada- le dijo

La mirada del hombre se inquietó más cuando escuchó su apellido ser pronunciado por él oficial - Claro por favor pase- le invito a sentarse en la mesa del fondo- espero que no le moleste pero estaba por salir ¿esto será breve?- hasta ese momento Yukito se percató que el hombre abotonaba su camisa mientras se sentaba al frente

\- Eso depende un poco de usted señor Terada - le dijo Yukito poniendo especial cuidado en sus gestos- Es usted una persona de interés para nosotros, sabemos que ha estado involucrado en una transacción fraudulenta de una obra de arte - dijo tanteandolo.

\- Le han informado mal detective, soy un coleccionista de arte es cierto, pero he comprado todas mis piezas de forma legal como le pueden informar mis abogados y me temo que no estoy en posición de discutirlo con usted sin que alguno de ellos esté presente -

\- Bien, más sin embargo comprenderá que nos intriga el motivo de su visita a nuestro distrito siendo que sabemos que sus negocios se encuentran mas alejados- Yukito inclinó su cuerpo al frente tratando de incomodar a su sospechoso

\- He venido a atender unos asuntos personales detective y no creo que sean de su incumbencia- le dijo terada cortésmente aunque en un tono frío que podía cortar el viento.

\- ¿Ha escuchado que la espada samurai del Emperador fue robada hace una semana? - inquirio Yukito con su mirada fija.

\- ¡claro que lo he escuchado!- levantó un poco la voz - es una noticia nacional y una pérdida invaluable- señaló Terada

\- Tenemos fuerte evidencia que sugiere que la espada sería entregada al mejor postor, dígame Señor Terada, ¿usted participará en la puja? -

Inmediatamente dicho esto Yoshiyuki Terada se puso en pie, se sentía harto, cierto que hacía un año un email había llegado del museo de China a su correo personal ofreciéndole la oportunidad de comprar una reliquia que siempre quiso para su colección privada, obviamente una persona como él apasionado del arte puso en marcha la transferencia del dinero para que no se le escapara de sus manos, una cantidad de dinero exhorbitante por cierto, días después la pieza llegó en toda magnificencia. Quien hubiera pensado que semanas después el departamento de Policía chino tocará a su mansión llevándolo a inrerrogatorio acusado de felonia contra el gobierno chino. Obvio que contrato a los mejores abogados de la nación para representarlo al final de cuentas si había cometido una falta era de ingenuidad guiada por la pasión que sentía de la historia China y así después de interminables horas en la corte pudo conservar el collar de oro blanco con piedras preciosas que el Emperador Shang había regalado a su prometida como muestra de su deseo por convertirla en su esposa.

\- He sido demasiado paciente detective, sí se me acusa de algo será mejor que llame a mis abogados, caso contrario le pido se retire por favor - levantó su mano señalando la puerta.

\- Bien señor Terada - se levantó para ponerse a la par de su sospechoso - Gracias por su tiempo, estaremos en contacto - arrastró un poco las palabras para darle el efecto que necesitaba - muy pronto - y así el detective salió de la suite de hotel cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez en el lobby del lujoso Hotel, llamó a la comisaría para solicitar un auto para vigilancia, había confirmado con el concierge del hotel que Terada sería recogido en una hora por un servicio privado de transporte.

.

Spinel pasaba vuelta al periódico mientras fingía leer algo en el lobby del Hotel Yamamina, su teniente le había pedido mantenerse apostado en las cercanías de Clow el principal sospechoso para vigilar cualquier movimiento extraño, recordó la charla que en privado había tenido con su jefe el día anterior en el centro de mando antes de que todos llegaran, acerca del caso

inicio de flashback *

\- ¿No sería mejor mandar de infiltrada a Akizuki. Sabes que esa mujer puede ser tremendamente persuasiva- le dijo Spinel a su jefe quien estaba dándole la espalda con la mirada puesta en la pizarra vacía del centro de mando.

\- No lo creo, según Interpol, Londres e Italia intentaron una estrategia similar sin éxito, parece que Clow es fiel a su esposa- volteó a mirarlo

\- Pero entiendo que Hiraguizawa no está muy metido en los negocios familiares, ¿no es así? Por qué crees que podría ser nuestro cabo suelto - le pregunto

\- Me interesa más lo que Clow pueda revelar fuera de sus negocios que dentro y se que la relación con Hiraguizawa es muy cercana y puede ayudarnos con el acceso al piso 14; Clow es un viejo dinosaurio como nosotros Yue, no le gusta dejar rastro, aún maneja el papel -

\- Daidouji y Kinomoto tendrían que ser "muy cercanas" para acceder a ese piso- dijo suspicazmente Spinel, había un dejo de reprobación en su voz que no pasó desapercibido por el teniente

\- Ellas saben hacer su trabajo Spinel - dio la vuelta y dijo - avísame cuando lleguen todos - ingreso a su oficina sin esperar respuesta

fin de flashback *

Bajó levemente el periódico para liberar un poco su vista mientras confirmaba que el mismísimo Clow se dirigía hacia el bar del hotel solo, se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, Spinel pensó qué está era una oportunidad única ya que Clow siempre estaba en compañía de su esposa o de su equipo de seguridad, así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se dirigió hacia él.

.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde Sakura se levantó de su mesa de trabajo había pasado toda la tarde llamando a los proveedores de la cena de gala para confirmar sus pedidos y entregas y de verdad estaba cansada.

\- Ire a entregar el reporte del día a la señorita Sasaki- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo - ¿aún te falta mucho Tomi? -

\- Ya termine Saku, te molestaría llevarle mi hoja de reporte por mi- le pregunto a su amiga - me gustaría adelantar un poco la agenda de mañana así tendré más tiempo libre para intentar encontrar a Hiraguizawa-

\- ¡Lo se! - suspiró Sakura - a este paso y con esta cantidad de trabajo no tendremos mucho tiempo para investigar pero de verdad estoy cansada - bufó

Tomoyo le dedicó una sutil sonrisa. Su amiga a veces parecía una linda niña pequeña con esas actitudes.

\- Ve tranquila Saku, nos veremos más tarde en el apartamento -

Sakura salió de la oficina para entregar sus reportes a la señorita Rika Sasaki, después salió hacia el elevador y como contrariando a sus afirmaciones la asistente de Hiraguizawa se presentó ante ella al abrirse las puertas del aparato, sonrió y saludó a la chica mientras las puertas se cerraban a su espalda.

Tomoyo absorta en su trabajo no se percató que ya caía la noche, fue consiente de esto cuando cerró la laptop, estaba satisfecha porque había avanzado bastante, las oficinas estaban en un edificio bastante alto, en los pisos inferiores estaba el corporativo Clow con decenas de cubículos y oficinas privadas llenas de empleados que trabajaban para asegurar que la familia Clow siguiera su tan productiva carrera comercial de élite en el oriente, un piso intermedio era para operaciones financieras de Hiraguizawa, sus corredores e inversionistas trabajaban como semilleros de empresas incipientes que florecían bajo la escuela empresarial de Hiraguizawa amasando cada vez una fortuna mayor con sus dividendos y al top del edificio la fundación, desde esa altura la vista de la ciudad era muy linda, Tomoyo pensó que sería buena idea subir al piso superior donde solo se encontraban las oficinas de los directivos para tener una vista plena de la ciudad desde la sala de espera, la había visto esa mañana mientras esperaban que Meiling les diera paso a la oficina de Hiraguizawa y si tenía suerte tal vez podría toparse con el individuo. Tomo su bolso y subió al elevador, al llegar al piso superior vio con desgano que las luces ya estaban apagadas, bien no sería el día de tener avances con su objetivo pero si podría disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad admirando la vista, por lo que se dirigió hacia las inmensas ventanas panorámicas de la sala de espera, de pie frente a ellas vio cómo tintineaban las luces de los edificios del centro de Tokio, simulaban la luz de las estrellas en el cielo, suspiró profundamente.

\- Es una vista impresionante ¿no es así? - le dijo una voz desde la oscuridad a espaldas de ella

Tomoyo evitó voltear porque sabía exactamente quien era el dueño de esa voz - Lo es - afirmó - de hecho creo que es la mejor vista que he podido presenciar de La ciudad, señor Hiraguizawa- entonces dio vuelta para encontrarlo reposando en uno de los sillones de la sala

Claro que Eriol se había percatado de la presencia de un intruso desde que escuchó el elevador abrirse e iba a presentarse pero un aroma a lavanda inundó su nariz, por alguna razón le hizo evocar a esa mirada violeta que se le había presentado esa mañana. Sonrió de satisfacción cuando frente a él la señorita Daidouji aparecio, al final de cuentas era un hombre y ese bien formado trasero y piernas largas eran dignas de admirarse desde su posición así que decidió guardar silencio y mantenerse momentáneamente resguardado por la oscuridad.

La mirada azul profundo que percibió Tomoyo del hombre frente a ella fue totalmente diferente a la que sintió esa mañana, que era más bien profunda pero acusadora como si quisiera atravesarla para conocer sus secretos a diferencia de esta que era más bien de ¿deseo?, no estaba segura pero si pudo ver fuego en su mirada.

\- Lamentó interrumpirlo señor Hiraguizawa - Tomoyo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Por el contrario Daidouji- Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente sabiendo que al menos él tenía presente su nombre - lamentó si la asusté presentándome de esta forma- Eriol se levantó de su lugar para ponerse cerca a ella - ¿han sido sus tareas complicadas que se ha quedado hasta tarde? - le pregunto

\- Estoy acostumbrándome pero más bien me quede para adelantar un poco- Tomoyo evito mirarlo a sus ojos porque su cercanía le puso un poco nerviosa - Pensé que no había nadie, todo estaba apagado -

\- usualmente no pero decidí quedarme un poco para adelantar también- y entonces sonrió, Tomoyo se sonrojó y pese a la oscuridad Eriol estaba muy satisfecho por haberla perturbado - será mejor irnos Daidouji o el guardia de seguridad nos echará- hizo el ademán de cederle el paso

\- Dudo que echen al dueño señor Hiraguizawa- escuchó una carcajada a su espalda.

El trayecto en el elevador fue en silencio cuando llegaron a la planta baja toparon con el guardia de seguridad y siguieron hasta la puerta principal. Cuando Eriol le cedió el paso sintió el frío de la noche molestarle y claro, había dejado su chaqueta en la oficina, no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

\- ¿sucede algo? - Eriol se percató que la dama frente a él había movido sus labios en algo inaudible para el.

\- Nada importante- trató de aminorar el hecho - olvide mi chaqueta en el edificio pero mañana la recogeré- lo qué pasó a continuación hizo que se sonrojara de nueva cuenta, mordiéndose la mejilla por el interior para tratar de despertar, qué acaso no era una agente bien entrenada, se comportaba como una adolescente, bueno ayudaría a su propósito fingirlo, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer eso, sentir el aroma a cedro del saco de Eriol y sus manos sobre sus hombros colocándolo fue demasiado - No es necesario, por favor -

\- Por supuesto que sí lo es, un caballero no permitiría nunca que una dama pase frío si está en sus posibilidades evitarlo - sonrió Eriol disfrutando de esa breve caricia por sobre la ropa que le dio a la chica frente a él

\- Puede devolvérmelo mañana señorita Daidouiji, ahora por favor suba al auto e indique a mi chofer a donde llevarle- Le abrió la puerta para darle paso.

.

Syaoran comenzaba a desesperarse, había pasado todo el día en su auto esperando por Meilin, maldijo por lo bajo, que acaso nunca iba a llegar su ex prometida. Pensó si no era mejor irse y volver mañana pero Naoko le había informado que debían reunirse en la estación temprano para informar de los avances y el no tenía ni uno solo.

\- ¡maldita sea! - dijo en voz alta saliendo del auto - esto no me puede estar pasando - vio como la agente china se acercaba a la entrada de su hotel pero no venía sola, su actual prometida venia charlando muy animadamente con ella. No pudo evitar pensar que en otras circunstancias ver a su actual prometida hubiese sido su más anhelado deseo pero deseaba terminar con ese día y hablar con Meiling para sacarle toda la información posible, no le quedó de otra que esperar a que se despidieran.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, cuando quedó sola con la asistente de Hiraguizawa jamás pensó que sus intentos de acercarse fueran tan bien correspondidos, más sin embargo ahí se encontraba ella despidiéndose de su nueva amiga, resultó que era China lo cual explicaba su bien escondido acento al hablar en japonés, tenían intereses muy similares, habían ido a una cafetería a tomar algo luego del trabajo con la excusa de mostrarle a la asistente el mejor lugar para comer postres, fácilmente confirmó en su charla que desde hace un año la vida de la chica giraba en torno a su jefe con quien había emprendido un viaje desde su natal china y por otros países arreglando su agenda por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer amigos. Tomo nota mental de toda la información que le proporcionó y no pasó desapercibido el hecho de hacerle saber que su jefe solía quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina salvo que tuviera algún compromiso, pensó que esa información sería útil para Tomoyo. Se despidió de ella en el lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba Meiling con un extraño sabor de boca al saberse utilizando a esta chica que en otras circunstancias bien podría ser su amiga de verdad sin segundas intenciones.

Syaoran vio a Sakura salir caminando en dirección norte, supuso que para su apartamento, apenas llevaba 24 hrs privado de su presencia y ya la extrañaba, no podía contar los meses para hacerla su esposa, estuvo muy cerca de seguirla para hablar con ella pero sabía que estaban trabajando, ya habría tiempo, apresuro sus pasos al hotel, no queria que su identidad fuese descubierta por el momento así que subió directo al cuarto como si de un huésped se tratara.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta con sus nudillos esperando respuesta, del otro lado de la puerta Meilin recién se habia quitado su saco y sus zapatillas, abrió un par de botones de su blusa para airarse y descorchó una botella de vino tinto, había sido un día cansado y ciertamente infructuoso ya que Eriol había pasado el día encerrado en su oficina, extrañamente sin haber requerido su presencia más que para lo más necesario, le sorprendió escuchar los golpes en su puerta, pensó que podría ser Sakura ya que le había dado su número de cuarto por si quería contactarla, vaya que la chica le había ayudado a despejarse y pasar un momento agradable sin las obligaciones de su puesto, caminó descalza y abrió la puerta brindándole una sonrisa a quien pensaba su amiga pero se transformó en seriedad cuando vio a su ex prometido frente a ella.

\- ¡Vaya Li! - agitó la cabeza un poco mientras hacía paso -¡qué grata sorpresa! Pasa por favor -

Syaoran entró con algunas reservas y sin decir palabra, la última vez que había visto a su prima en persona había sido cuando ella recién había cumplido 16 y decidieron enfrentarse a sus respectivos padres para romper el compromiso de matrimonio, en esa época ella no era más que una chiquilla con coletas que corría por la mansión Li haciendo travesuras igual que él pero la visión de la mujer que tenía en frente era muy distinta, su cabello ébano seguía largo pero en lugar de coletas lo llevaba recogido en lo alto con un simpático moño improvisado, sus facciones eran mucho más maduras y femeninas, su mirada atrayente, con un cuerpo de infartó como lo mostraban su blusa entre abierta, qué hombre en su sano juicio no querría tener a ese monumento de esposa, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, qué diría su futura esposa.

Meiling era una chica lista y bien entrenada, el aspecto de Syaoran mostraba que había pasado un mal día, le sorprendió lo alto que se había puesto, lo bien parecido, se notaba que seguía practicando artes marciales, su ancha espalda lo demostraba, era realmente un espécimen masculino que admirar, se preguntaba ahora si no fue muy precipitado haber roto el compromiso cuando eran unos niños, no le molestaría en absoluto tener que desposarse con un hombre como este.

\- ¿Como has estado Mei? - le pregunto Syaoran mientras se sentaba en el sofá viendo claramente la botella de vino que aún no había sido servido en la copa de vidrio de la mesa

\- Bien Li. Me sorprende verte, has cambiado mucho y hace tantos años que contactamos- suspiró profundamente mientras se sentaba a lado de él, se sintió cohibida por la mirada penetrante de Syaoran, su masculinidad afloraba en su rostro y arrasaba.

\- Cambiamos Mei - Syaoran restregó su mano entre su cabello por lo alto de la cabeza acomodando su flequillo que le cubría el resto, un gesto bastante sexy a los ojos de Meiling - ¿Vienes por trabajo? - le pregunto

\- Si estás aquí es porque ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta- levantó su ceja derecha mientras sirvió el vino en su copa - te gustaría una copa Li - le pregunto

\- Escucha - negó el ofrecimiento de la chica. - Mi jefe no es una persona con mucha paciencia, está molesto de que la Policia China entre a nuestro territorio sin siquiera avisarnos, ¿qué saben? -

\- ¿Cómo crees que puedo saber algo, apenas hace tres días que llegue a Japón? - respondió Meiling

\- Se qué trabajas para Hiraguizawa como su asistente personal, eso no se logra en tres días, por lo que deduzco que tiene más tiempo que lo sigues - guardo silencio esperando la respuesta

\- Tal vez eso podría ser cierto pero no puedo confirmar nada sin la autorización de mis jefes- dio un trago a su copa de vino

\- ¿crees que eso detendrá a mi teniente? - hizo una pausa para después continuar - el no es conocido por seguir las reglas, sus métodos son bastante ortodoxos, que yo esté aquí es cortesía por nuestro parentesco- le dijo

\- bien si piensas detenerme, eres libre de hacerlo, no me amenazan fácilmente-

\- Vamos Mei- Acunó la mano de ella entre las suyas - estoy seguro que ambos sospechamos de Clow y también de Hiraguizawa- Syaoran decidió que amenanzar a su prima no rendiría frutos así que optó por el contrario ofrecer su ayuda - aquí trabajamos en equipo, qué tal si compartimos información, estarías cómoda con eso, a final de cuentas queremos atrapar a los responsables o no es así - afirmó

\- Bien pero quiero garantía de participar en el arresto, se que por ser extranjera no puedo ejercer mis derechos de agente de la ley en este territorio pero sería sumamente gratificante poder apresarlos con mis propias manos en lugar de entregarles las pruebas en mano a oficiales japoneses sin haber trabajado, con todo y que tú seas mi primo. Y también quiero acceso a la información que tu equipo tiene - Meiling extendió su mano derecha hacia Syaoran - ¿tengo tu palabra?- Syaoran asintió con un apretón de manos - Bien primo por qué no te sirvo una copa de vino y platicamos.

.

.

Al día siguiente el mismo equipo de agentes de la mañana anterior se reunía exceptuando por Daidouji y Kinomoto. Yue Tsukishiro salió de su oficina para encontrarlos - Bien, háblenme - volteó a ver a Naoko.

La chica parecía haber tenido una mala noche o más bien no haberla tenido porque vestía las mismas ropas que el día anterior, su maquillaje había desaparecido y bolsitas bajo sus ojos aparecieron producto de la falta de sueño - revisé con mi contacto en Estados Unidos, es forense financiero- explicó - trabajamos toda la noche y descubrimos algo interesante, las cuentas de Clow aparece limpias, pero encontramos una cuenta fantasma bajo un fideicomiso, es la que ha estado haciendo los movimientos a la cuenta de Islas Caimán, utiliza otras cuentas intermediarias bajo identidades usurpadas para ir moviendo el dinero por diversos bancos para blanquearlo hasta llegar al fideicomiso, la cuenta pertenece a la cartera de activos de la Fundación Clow, las fechas de las transacciones son siempre 28 días después del robó de los objetos según la lista de Interpol, es decir que tenemos 3 semanas para que muevan dinero si seguimos con ese patrón- hizo una breve pausa para verificar si sus compañeros tenían alguna duda.

\- Gracias Yanaguisawa, quiero que sigas con la pista de la cuenta fantasma, a quien pertenece, cuando se creo, en qué lugar, dime todo lo que encuentres - dijo Yue

\- Spinel que tenemos sobre Clow,¿ alguna visita irregular? - miro en dirección a su compañero.

\- Mejor aún, ayer pude reunirme directamente con Clow, parece que es gran amante del whisky escocés - sonrió por lo bajo - No dijo gran cosa pero entre el furor de las copas, conseguí una invitación a su piso para mostrarle mi colección de monedas antiguas para mañana- todos le miraron de un modo extraño- tranquilos conseguí el álbum por internet, seguro Clow se sentira decepcionado cuando la vea mañana, tengo fotos de vigilancia, básicamente su esposa y equipo de trabajo le acompaña, por la tarde esta pareja subió al piso pero deduzco que fue para visitar a la Señora Clow porque después bajo a despedirlos en el lobby - puso la foto en la pizarra.

\- Ok Spinel quiero que investigues quien es esa pareja y su relación con Clow - le mencionó Yue - mientras estas en el piso necesito que observes las medidas de seguridad que tiene instaladas Clow, qué tipo de aparatos electrónicos y cuántas personas suelen acompañarlo-

\- Kero y Akizuki qué obtuvieron del trabajo de vigilancia - les preguntó viéndolos

\- Algo bastante interesante - dijo Kero mientras colocaba una foto en la pizarra - Hiraguizawa estuvo en la fundación la mayor parte del día salvo a la hora de la comida, fue visto salir con un sobre en mano para encontrarse con esta mujer en un callejón cercano, era obvio que no quería ser visto, le entregó el sobre y hablaron por unos minutos, parecían discutir, ella tomó el sobre y se fue rápidamente, la perdí en la estación del metro, corrimos su foto en la base de datos pero no encontramos nada aún - dijo poniendo un signo de interrogación en la pizarra junto a la foto.

\- tal vez yo pueda ayudarles con eso - interrumpió Li - ayer me entrevisté con Meiling - hizo una pausa para ver al Teniente Tsukishiro - y aceptó cooperar, lleva siguiendo a Hiraguizawa por casi un año, la mujer en la foto es Ruby Moon, es británica, tuvo que salir de Inglaterra cuando fue acusada de fraude por malversación de fondos de sus inversionistas, desviandolos a su cuenta personal aunque no pudieron condenarla por falta de pruebas, tuvo que declararse en banca rota debido a los gastos de sus abogados, aunque se cree que ya había movido su dinero a otras cuentas, estudió en la misma generación de Clow, antes de la acusación se frecuentaban constantemente, se decía incluso que había una relación amorosa entre ellos - Syaoran espero a que Yue asintiera - Meiling cree que Hiraguizawa es el intermediario entre Clow y Moon ya que los ha visto reunirse varias veces- finalizó.

\- Bien Syaoran - dijo Yue - sigue en contacto con Meiling que te diga puntos y comas del archivo que armo la Policia China del caso. Kero ahora que sabemos el nombre de la mujer desconocida quiero que la localices y la interrogues para ver qué sabe- Syaoran y Kero asintieron - Akizuki, cuál es el reporte de Daidouji y Kinomoto- le pregunto a la castaña-

\- Anoche Tomoyo logró que Hiraguizawa la llevara a casa, cuando se fue me reuní con ella en el apartamento, cree tener buena oportunidad con él aunque hasta ahora no ha obtenido información de interés. Sakura llegó más tarde al apartamento cree que ha conseguido congeniar con Meiling y que podría ser buena fuente de información de los movimientos de Hiraguizawa- Vio el rostro de su jefe y aclaró - aún no le digo que la chica es agente de la policia China -

\- Bien Akizuki, no se lo menciones así obtendremos otro tipo de información de la agente, que siga por esa línea- indicó Yue- seguirás con la vigilancia de Hiraguizawa y de nuestras agentes. Yukito que tenemos de Terada - le pregunto a su hermano menor.

\- Me entrevisté con el, niega rotundamente algún interés en la espada samurai y también haber comprado alguna pieza robada. Al salir del hotel llevaba un maletín consigo, dudo que hubiese sido la espada por el tamaño- colocó una foto en la pizarra, el maletín que mencionaba no era más grande que una mochila de gimnasio- estuvo dentro casi una hora y salió con la maleta vacía como se ve aquí- señaló - No sabemos que es pero podría haber anticipado en efectivo algún pago por la espada, lo que llamó mi atención es que posteriormente se dirigió al edificio donde se encuentra la fundación, estuvo bastante tiempo en el lugar- puso otra foto a lado de la anterior.

\- Sigue vigilándolo Yukito, Akizuki lleva la foto de Terada y muéstrasela a Kinomoto y Daidouji, que estén pendientes de él si aparece por la Fundación otra vez- Nakuru y Yukito afirmaron - Li quiero verte en mi oficina, los demás pueden retirarse, nos reuniremos mañana a la misma hora- dio vuelta para adentrarse a su oficina, se sentó tras su escritorio mientras Li cerraba la puerta y se sentaba al otro lado. - Quiero saber cómo conseguiste la participación de la China en nuestra operación, hable con su jefe ayer y no parecía muy cooperativo- se recargó en su silla esperando una respuesta.

\- Tuve que prometerle que compartiríamos nuestros descubrimientos con ella y que participaría en el arresto - contestó Syaoran seriamente

\- Qué te hizo pensar que yo aceptaría - levando su seño exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir la información teniente, de lidiar con Meiling yo me encargo- resopló

\- Escuchaste ahí afuera que Kinomoto investigará a la China, ¿esto no será un problema cierto? Sabes que no puedes descubrir la identidad de Kinomoto ni siquiera a alguien de tu sangre - le dijo mirándolo fijamente

\- Lo sé Teniente, soy un profesional - Syaoran trato de parecer seguro de lo que decía pero no pudo olvidar que ayer su prima después de haberle dado la información y beber una botella de vino entera le había pedido que pasara la noche con ella.

\- Bien Li, retírate, deja la puerta abierta al salir - Yue giro en su silla viendo por la ventana, tocando su barbilla pensó en la mirada de Syaoran al responder a su última pregunta y supo que habría problemas.

Continuará...


	5. 5

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo.

.

.

.

Tomoyo decidió levantarse temprano esa mañana, estaba bastante molesta consigo misma ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con Hiraguizawa la noche anterior, más aún después de su reunión con Nakuru y Sakura, ésta última había hecho hincapié en que la asistente de Hiraguizawa había confirmado que era usual que él se quedase hasta tarde en la oficina, así que no entendía porque le había dicho todo lo contrario, ¿acaso estaría ocultando algo? Se pregunto a sí misma pero lo que más le enfadó fue haberse sentido tan afectada por su coqueteo. Ella era una profesional, su corta carrera policiaca sobresalía por su muy eficiente trabajo y sabía perfectamente cómo separar lo personal de lo laboral. Nakuru le había dicho que el teniente Tsukishiro quería resultados lo más pronto posible, así que tenía que ir por todo.

Aún era muy temprano, así que se vistió con su ropa deportiva, unos leggins cortos y una camiseta ceñida, trenzó su largo cabello y se puso los tenis, correría un poco aprovechando la información que Nakuru le dio de la ruta que utilizaba Hiraguizawa, cargó su iPod y se puso los auriculares, ahora las cosas serian a su manera.

Eriol salió por la mañana para correr como todos los días, estaba bastante concentrado escuchando música por sus auriculares, otro corredor paso a su lado a toda velocidad golpeando su hombro derecho, lo que le hizo detenerse y girar, de repente escuchó a alguien gritar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Deténganlo me robó el bolso! - una mujer no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Eriol, vestía un traje sastre y corría dificultosamente hacia él, le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que él mismo hombre que lo había golpeado era el presunto ladrón. Dio vuelta para seguirlo y así ayudar a la pobre señorita.

Tomoyo corría observando atentamente para ubicar a su objetivo, sonrió al verle correr a unos 100 metros frente a ella, pensó qué tal vez chocaría con él fingiendo un encuentro fortuito, más sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ejecutar su plan vio a una mujer y a un hombre forcejear tras Hiraguizawa, era obvio para ella que ese hombre le estaba robando y el grito de la chica lo confirmó. Sin pensarlo, interceptó al chico con su cuerpo, cuando el hombre trastabilló, ella aprovechó para tomar su brazo izquierdo y aplicarle una llave para someterlo en el suelo, colocó una de sus rodillas sobre la espalda y el brazo derecho del tipo e hizo palanca, sí acaso el chico intentaba safarse del agarre seguro terminaría con el brazo fracturado - ¡No te muevas! - le dijo por inercia, como cuando capturaba a algún sospechoso.

Eriol con un sprint llegó en segundos a donde se encontraba el asaltante, quien emitía gemidos de dolor, vio sorprendido como Daidouji lo sujetaba, con la mirada y el cuerpo le dio a entender que él se encargaba pero Tomoyo decidió que no soltaría a su presa, la victima llegó unos segundos después respirando dificultosamente tirando de su bolso que aún seguía en la mano derecha del tipo y tratando de agradecer la ayuda con medias palabras. Varios corredores que estaban en la zona se acercaban curiosos y pronto un policía corría hacia ellos.

\- Daidouji, la Policia ya viene, déjame levantarlo - dijo Eriol tratando de hablar tranquilamente, veía la posición tan tensa del cuerpo de la chica frente a él, pensaba que tenía que estar haciendo mucha fuerza para mantener al tipo boca abajo.

En ese momento Tomoyo soltó su agarre, la palabra policía resonó en su mente -¡carajo!- se dijo a sí misma, imploraba que el policía no le conociera y que Nakuru estuviera cerca para intervenir. Se irguió y bajo la mirada apenada, sintió que la chica a quien le habían robado el bolso le abrazaba agradeciéndole.

Eriol no cabía del asombro, sujetaba ambos brazos tras la espalda del ladrón, el policía lo relevó del agarre y le agradeció, de inmediato su compañero patrullero, se acercó corriendo dijo unas palabras al odio del otro uniformado que Eriol no pudo captar, se dirigieron a la victima y le pidieron acompañarlos. Se distrajo porque escuchó algunos aplausos, dio vuelta y vio que Daidouji se iba corriendo, salió corriendo tras ella.

\- ¡Daidouji! - gritó y la vio aminorar el paso, con un par de zancadas la alcanzó tomando su brazo - ¿estás bien? - se sintió preocupado al no recibir respuesta rápidamente

Tomoyo no sabía qué actitud tomar, casi se había descubierto ante él - Si, estoy bien señor Hiraguizawa - levantó la mirada confusa hacia su interlocutor.

Eriol lo interpretó como que estaba asustada y nerviosa por el reciente episodio - ¡me alegra! - suspiró - por favor dime Eriol - le dijo sonriendo, estaba de verdad contento que ella estuviera ilesa y más aún tenerle ahí frente a él.

Tomoyo sonrió sinceramente, noto que su preocupación era genuina y eso le movió algo en el interior aunque no supe que - siempre que me llames Tomoyo - le respondió

Eriol carcajeó - Es un trato y los tratos se sellan con un apretón de manos Tomoyo - extendió su mano hacia ella, ella respondió apretando con la suya propia. Eriol sintió un escalofrío - ¿porque no me dejas invitarte el desayuno Tomoyo? - ella asintió sin decir palabra y siguieron caminado.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafeteria escondida en un patiecito tradicional bastante colorido, tenía apenas unas 6 mesas, como aún era temprano estaban casi todas vacías, una chica joven les atendió, tomaron la mesa del fondo cerca de un árbol de cerezo, seguían en silencio.

\- disculpa Eriol, creo que es la adrenalina - se excusó Tomoyo - No sé que decir - sobrepuso sus manos en la pequeña mesa de madera. Fue interrumpida por la mesera.

Después de ordenar un par de tés y panecillos caseros Eriol decidió retomar la conversación - ¿siempre corres por aquí Tomoyo? - se maldijo mentalmente, que pregunta más insulsa se le había ocurrido

\- La verdad Eriol, es la primera vez que vengo a correr a este parque - contestó Tomoyo tratando de mantener la conversación casual.

\- ¡Vaya que tiene suerte esa mujer entonces! Por lo menos ya se a quién pedirle ayuda si necesito atrapar a alguien - rió sincero Eriol

Tomoyo sonrió - con gusto puedo ayudarte- le miro directo a los ojos y le hablo como como si le confesara un secreto - actué por instinto, practique defensa personal por un tiempo, creo que mi sensei estaría muy orgulloso- levantó la cabeza altiva para dar énfasis a sus palabras queriendo hacer reír a Eriol, necesitaba crear ese ambiente de familiaridad con él para conseguir respuestas.

Eriol sonrió por su gesto - seguramente fuiste su mejor discípula, aunque debo decir que ahora me siento algo ridiculo- hizo una pausa dramática- anoche sentí que me había convertido en un caballero andante salvando a una damisela del frío y llevándola con bien a su hogar, estoy en desventaja con esta hazaña tuya-

Soltó una carcajada - con este desayuno quedamos a mano Eriol- dijo Tomoyo poniendo sin premeditación una de sus manos sobre la mano de Eriol que descansaba en la mesa. Ella sabía que se había sobrepasado pero a él no lo importó, más bien parecía disfrutarlo hasta que la mesera interrumpió con su pedido

Estuvieron charlando de trivialidades por media hora más, la verdad es que congeniaban bastante bien. Tomoyo agradeció el desayuno y le recordó a Eriol que debían ir a trabajar, él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el edificio donde estaba su apartamento.

-Gracias por acompañarme Eriol, no te entretengo más, son las 8 y aún debo alistarme para llegar a la oficina- Tomoyo estiró su mano a modo de despedida

\- Nos veremos más tarde entonces Tomoyo- Respondió a su apretón de manos alargándolo más de lo debido como cuando se conocieron en su oficina - Sabes- hizo una pausa- algo me parece raro, los policías ni siquiera nos pidieron testimonio o nuestros datos -

Tomoyo soltó su mano inmediatamente - si, tienes razón fue algo extraño - dijo quedamente sintiendo su corazón acelerarse

\- en fin, supongo que si quieren encontrarnos, hallarán la forma de hacerlo. ¡Hasta más tarde! - dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana temprano Naoko había salido del departamento de Policía al pequeño cafetín que estaba a dos cuadras cómo le habían indicado por teléfono. Ahí en una de las mesas le esperaban

\- Gracias por venir Naoko- le dijo el hombre frente a ella mientras le indicaba con la mano que se sentara

\- Me prometiste el desayuno- dijo a Naoko, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la mesera que llegó de inmediato- un café cargado y unos pancakes con moras por favor - sonrió

\- sé que encontraste información comprometedora sobre mi- se aclaró la garganta- necesito que por ahora no la divulgues por favor - Dijo en voz baja el hombre - a nadie - sentenció

\- El teniente va a pedir mi cabeza por esto, ¿lo sabes verdad?- le dijo seriamente mientras masajeaba sus sienes

\- No es tan relevante como crees, puedo manejarlo- le aseguró

\- Bien Syaoran, espero que sepas lo qué haces... porque si se entera el teniente que Meiling es tu exprometida seguro te sacará del caso- la mesera llego con su desayuno y se dispuso a degustarlo

Syaoran asintió, levantándose del asiento para pagar la cuenta y salir del cafetín

.

.

.

Meiling despertó con una fuerte resaca, había bebido más de la cuenta y la visita de su primo era la razón. Aún recordaba cómo la noche anterior le había pedido quedarse con ella, ya no eran unos niños, sintió vergüenza por haberse insinuado y más aún porque Li se había negado, Gracias a Dios podía fingir un black out por el exceso de alcohol y fingir que no había pasado nada.

Apretó la almohada con ambas manos, lo que no podía fingir es que algo había sentido al verlo, si no estuviera trabajando de encubierta podría llamar a alguna amiga para desahogarse, entonces la imagen de Sakura vino a su cabeza. La buscaría en el trabajo para hablar al respecto, finalmente ella no le conocía bien ni a ella y mucho menos a su primo así que podría dar una opinión sincera de la situación.

Se dispuso a tomar una ducha y prepararse para el día con mucho más ánimo, estaba por salir al trabajo cuando su teléfono timbró - Aquí Li- atendió - Buenos días Jefe, si Eriol, disculpa - un breve silencio - entiendo, qué deseas que diga la tarjeta- otro breve silencio - bien Lilis blancas y lavanda, copiado, lo organizo de inmediato- colgó el teléfono, parecía que su jefe estaba de nuevo al acecho- ¿sería información relevante para su caso? - se preguntó pero lo descartó de inmediato después de un año trabajando para él y sabía que las mujeres eran un mal vicio de Hiraguizawa.

.

.

.

Nakuru y Kero recién salían de la junta de avances, ambos caminaban en silencio, llegaron al auto de vigilancia.

\- tú turno Kero- Nakuru le extendió las llaves del auto a su compañero - de cualquier forma Hiraguizawa casi no sale del edificio de la fundación, tu necesitarás el auto para seguir el rastro de esa mujer- subió a asiento de copiloto y cerro al puerta.

Kero puso el auto en marcha, escuchaba el monólogo de Nakuru acerca del clima y otras cotidianidades, estacionaron a un par de cuadras de la fundación y rompió el silencio - ¿por qué no le dijiste al teniente del incidente de esta mañana?- seguía con la mirada al frente hacia el parabrisas

\- No habría hecho ninguna diferencia, solucionamos el problema - respondió girándose hacia él - ¿crees que hice mal? - le preguntó

Kero inhaló profundo y mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos - creó que Tomoyo se equivocó, casi lo arruina y el Teniente Tsukishiro debería saberlo - volteó a verla serenamente

\- te prometo que si algo similar vuelve a ocurrir le diré pero por ahora creo que están haciendo bastante bien su trabajo-

\- ¿estás resentida de que Yue las haya elegido sobre ti? ¿Quieres verlas fracasar? Este es un caso bastante importante, tú lo dijiste, podríamos lograr ascensos pero quien se equivoque, se hundiría también- sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

\- tranquilízate Kero, se cual es mi lugar, no pondría en peligro la operación, más bien tengo mi voto de confianza tanto en Tomoyo como en Sakura, recuerda que fui yo quien las entreno para la unidad- se despidió sacudiendo la mano y salió del auto.

Nakuru camino pensando en las palabras de Kero, había hecho mal en no informar a su jefe, claro que lo sabía pero esperaba equivocarse, vio su reloj de pulsera, era casi medio día, había avisado a Tomoyo y Sakura que debían verse a la hora de la comida en un restaurante cercano. Decidió mientras ir a su punto de vigilancia para ver si ocurría algo anormal.

.

.

.

Kero hablaba con el jefe de las estaciones del metro. Buscaba las grabaciones del día anterior donde había perdido a Ruby Moon, sabía que había subido al tren de la línea E pero no sabía en qué estación había bajado, estuvo casi dos horas revisando las cintas hasta que la vio bajar y tomar un tren rápido a las afueras, resultó que su destino final era Tomoeda, ese lugar le era familiar porque Sakura y Li le habían invitado a su cena de compromiso en casa de la familia Kinomoto. Nakuru tenía razón, necesitaba el auto, llamo a su jefe para avisarle que saldría hacia allá a buscar a Ruby Moon y no sabría cuando regresaría, le mantendría informado.

.

.

.

Syaoran seguía en su escritorio en la unidad de Inteligencia, había conseguido que Meiling le enviara por correo electrónico el expediente que había armado del caso Clow del último año después de prometerle que al día siguiente volverían a verse para que le pasara toda la información que su unidad tenía, repasando la información se percató que la mayoría era de Hiraguizawa.

\- Naoko, dijiste que la cuenta del fideicomiso fantasma hace traspasos 28 días después del robo ¿correcto?- le pregunto a su compañera sentada a unos metros de él.

\- si es correcto Syaoran- le respondió viéndolo intrigada - ¿encontraste algo?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza - según la información que tengo, días antes se realiza un evento benéfico de la Fundación para recolectar fondos, después el mismo Clow emite un cheque en nombre de la Familia para la entidad benéfica que seleccionan, si pudiéramos conseguir los registros contables de los aportes de ese evento y cotejarlo con los cheques emitidos sabríamos si hay una discrepancia- le dijo

\- me pongo a trabajar en ello, según el registro el evento es a beneficio de la unidad de quemados del hospital- Naoko retomó su computadora

Syaoran llamó por teléfono - Nakuru, soy Li, necesito que avises a Sakura y Tomoyo que necesitamos información del evento benéfico de este mes de la Fundación, creo que aprovechan el movimiento de dinero para mover los pagos de las antigüedades- espero que al otro lado del auricular le confirmaran - bien Gracias, estamos en contacto- corto la llamada y siguió con la información.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo Spinel se presentaba enfundado en un traje gris a las puertas del elevador del hotel Yamamina, llevaba en sus manos una caja de madera y una botella de whisky escocés. Al llegar al piso 14 dos hombres robustos le detuvieron, supuso eran agentes de seguridad, le pidieron su nombre e identificación para dejarle entrar.

El piso como sospechaban estaba modificado, era una suite, caminabas por un breve pasillo para llegar a la sala de estar que se fundía en un extremo con una cocina abierta con desayunador y al otro lado con una pequeña sala de juntas separada por un biombo. Le pidieron esperar así que tomó asiento, tomando nota mental de todo lo que había, sabía que estaba siendo grabado por las tres cámaras que daban imagen de 360 grados y los dos gorilas que le recibieron, al ingresar también vio un pasillo largo supuso que era el que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Detrás del biombo vio salir a Yoshiyuki Terada, inconfundible, trato de disimular sorpresa, llevaba un pequeño maletín, él mismo que había visto en fotografía esa mañana, sabía que esto significaba que Yukito estaría cerca, se levantó del sillón para saludar y presentarse, cuando Clow salió tras de Terada sonriendo afable.

\- ¡oh Señor Sun! Que grato tenerlo en casa- pese a ya rozar los 50 años Clow poseía un carácter tan jovial que le restaba años a su apariencia física, los lentes le añadían un aire inocente, era varios centímetros más alto que Spinel y su tono de voz si bien era profundo también era vivaracho - permítame presentarle a mi amigo Yoshiyuki Terada- le dijo

\- Un placer señor Terada - Spinel extendió su mano hacia él para saludarlo

\- igualmente Señor Sun - respondió Terada

\- El Señor Sun ha traído su colección de monedas porque no te quedas a verlas Yoshiyuki- pregunto Clow

\- No puedo faltar a mi cita Clow - sonrió pero nos veremos pronto- le dijo palmeando su hombro

\- entiendo, el deber llama- rio un poco y despidió a su amigo acompañándolo a la puerta para regresar a la sala de estar y sentarse frente a Spinel invitándolo a imitarle.

\- Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos se que su tiempo es valioso así que me he permitido traerle este obsequio - dijo Spinel entregándole la botella

\- Vaya, no era necesario - rio jocosamente - me lleve una buena reprimenda de mi mujer ayer Sun- asentó la botella en la mesita de centro - bien, veamos esas bellezas - dijo señalando a la caja de madera.

Spinel se la entregó, vio a Clow comportarse como un niño pequeño al abrir un regalo deseado, esto de verdad le gustaba por lo que no se sorprendió cuando se desilusionó al ir pasando entre sus dedos las monedas.

\- creo que lo estafaron - dijo despacio - ¿cuánto ha pagado por esto? - le pregunto Clow

\- la mayoría son una herencia de mi familia, creo que las consiguieron a buen precio, yo conseguí un buen precio por estas últimas dos- señaló dos pequeños cuadrados de papel que contenían monedas dentro.

\- bien, la verdad seré honesto contigo Sun, la colección es bastante común seguro si intentaras venderla obtendrías un par de miles de dólares- sonrió comprensivamente - espero que la información haya sido de ayuda- le dijo regresándole la caja

\- bastante Clow, ha sido más de lo que imaginaba, cómo te decía ayer, tienen un valor sentimental más importante que monetario pero mi esposa ha insistido en que las tasara para costearnos la ampliación de casa - mintió para alargar la plática - qué puede hacer uno cuando la mujer que más ama te pide algo - Spinel vio un gesto indescifrable en el rostro de Clow.

\- estoy de acuerdo, uno hace lo que sea por la mujer que ama- un dejo de añoranza sintió Clow cuando pronunció esas palabras fue interrumpido por un sonido de tacones que se acercaba

\- ¡oh querido! No sabía que tenías compañía - dijo sorprendida. Kaho Clow era una mujer sin comparación, era alta de cuerpo esbelto, elegante, una cabello largo que llevaba suelto de un color castaño cobrizo, sus facciones eran marcadas y altivaz y sus ojos color miel eran bastante llamativos, mostraban experiencia.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos - Aqui esta mi Querida esposa, te presento al señor Spinel Sun- dijo Clow

\- Encantado señora Clow- dio un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kaho quien se mostró apenada.

\- Vaya que atento- dijo Kaho - un placer conocerle- giro su cabeza un poco para ver a Clow - iré a la oficina un rato y después veré a los Yamazaki querido, ¿nos veremos para cenar? - pregunto

\- ¡claro querida! - dio un beso breve a su esposa mientras está les daba la espalda y salía por la puerta principal.

\- permítame decirle que tiene una esposa muy bella señor Clow- vio como el aludido sonreía

\- Sin duda lo es- hizo una pausa - tengo que retomar algo de papeleo - dijo

Spinel entendió eso cómo la invitación a retirarse - Claro, disculpe le he quitado mucho tiempo- le extendió la mano

Clow la estrechó - con gusto puedo comprar su colección a un buen precio si su esposa le insiste - le sonrió

\- Muchas gracias- Spinel salió del penthouse y tomó el teléfono para contactar con Yukito, después llamaría Naoko para que le diera información sobre los Yamazaki.

.

.

.

Eran las 2 de la tarde aproximadamente, cuando Sakura y Tomoyo irrumpieron en la oficina de Rika Sasaki para informarle que saldrían a comer. Salieron del edificio rumbo al punto de reunión que habían acordado la noche anterior con Nakuru. En la planta baja la asistente de Hiraguizawa les dio alcance, Tomoyo maldijo por lo bajo, ya iban tarde para el encuentro con Nakuru.

\- Sakura - gritó levemente Meiling para llamar su atención.

\- Hola Meiling, cómo estás - le respondió la castaña - ¿recuerdas a Tomoyo?- la China le sonrió brevemente asintiendo.

\- disculpa que te moleste, estoy con un poco de prisa tengo que entregar estos libros a mi jefe - Tanto Sakura cómo Tomoyo se percataron que eran libros contables - quería preguntarte si podemos vernos esta noche para charlar - dijo Meiling, Sakura asintió - debo acompañar a mi jefe a un cóctel en el club Luna esta noche, podrías alcanzarme ahí cómo a las 9 de la noche, seguro conoces el lugar-

\- si lo conozco Meiling, con gusto te veo ahí - Sakura sonrió. La chica china se despidió de ambas y subió corriendo al elevador

Sakura y Tomoyo aceleraron el paso para encontrar a Nakuru. Quien les esperaba en el restaurante con cara de pocos amigos, ya llevaban 15 minutos de retraso, pidió una bebida y las vio llegar, hizo señas con su mano para que la vieran

\- Disculpa Nakuru- dijo Sakura - tuvimos algunos contratiempos- se sentó a lado suyo así como Tomoyo, ordenaron rápidamente a la mesera.

\- Este es Yoshiyuki Terada, compro una de las piezas antiguas robadas hace un año en China- les mostró una fotografía de papel - Yukito lo entrevistó ayer y por la tarde lo vio ingresar al edificio de la fundación - les mostró la otra foto- necesito que investiguen qué está haciendo dentro- hizo una pausa- también surgió una nueva pista, Clow tiene una cuenta en Islas Caimán, Naoko descubrió que 28 días después del robo se hacen movimientos desde una cuenta fantasma de la Fundación Clow, hacia la cuenta de Islas Caimán, Syaoran cree que la recaudación de fondos es una pantalla tanto para limpiar el dinero de la compra de las antigüedades como para moverlo hacia Islas Caimán-

\- acabamos de ver a la asistente de Hiraguizawa con unos libros contables - interrumpió Tomoyo.

\- bien, hay que saber que contienen y por qué los llevaba - dijo Nakuru - ¿ustedes trabajan en la organización del evento benéfico cierto? - ambas jóvenes afirmaron con la cabeza - investiguen quien llevará el registro de las donaciones y todo el tema contable al respecto-

\- Lo hace la señorita Rika Sasaki- dijo Sakura - esta mañana que me reuní con ella para la programación de las actividades del evento, me dijo que iba requerir mi ayuda durante el mismo para organizar y registrar los cheques y donaciones en efectivo del evento para poder entregarlo a Hiraguizawa al día siguiente-

\- bien, eso es perfecto Sakura, necesitamos números precisos por favor así podremos comparar las cantidades y tenerlo como evidencia- dijo Nakuru - también está esta persona- les mostró una tercera foto - su nombre es Ruby Moon, era corredora de bolsa y analista financiera, fue acusada de malversación de fondos en Londres por falta de pruebas y excelentes abogados fue declarada inocente, parece que se mudó a Japón desde hace más de 6 años, al parecer en algún punto estuvo relacionada con Clow, ayer se le vio con Hiraguizawa entregándole unos documentos, Kero esta tras su pista para interrogarla pero mientras tanto debemos saber qué tratos tiene con Hiraguizawa- vio fijamente a Tomoyo.

Sakura viendo que Tomoyo era incapaz de responder hablo - esta noche hiraguizawa estara en el club Luna para un cóctel, yo me encontrare con Meiling y tratare de encontrar alguna pista -

\- Espero que hayas sacado ventaja del incidente de esta mañana Tomoyo- dijo Nakuru - el teniente no lo sabe aún pero pudiste meternos en un grave problema - la regaño

\- lo siento - dijo Tomoyo- pero no te preocupes si sirvió, conseguiré la información que necesitas, tengo que trabajar un poco más a Eriol - se reprimió mentalmente por haberlo llamado por su nombre, siempre llamaba a sus blancos como objetivo o por su apellido.

Nakuru claramente se dio cuenta de este hecho y como no si ella había sido quien las había entrenado a su llegada a la unidad - escúchame Tomoyo, recuerda siempre que esto es trabajo, solo trabajo - mostró una última fotografía pero desde su celular - Spinel me envío esto, son Takashi y Chiharu Yamazaki, son personas de interés para nosotros, sabemos que tienen algún tipo de relación con Clow, así que estén atentas-

Terminaron de comer en silencio y se despidieron de Nakuru para volver a la fundación, quedaron de verse por la noche en el apartamento.

.

.

.

Yukito recibió la llamada de Spinel hacia un par de horas mientras esperaba fuera del hotel Yamamina. Vio salir a Terada casi al mismo tiempo que cortaba la llamada, vio que llevaba el mismo maletín que el día anterior, se veía pesado, lo vio entrar al banco así que siguió tras el lo suficientemente lejos para que no botara su presencia.

El banco Nacional japonés era bastante amplio, lleno de personas trabajando a esa hora del día, pudo ver a lo lejos a Terada atravesar una puerta grande de madera, se acercó a la mesa de escritorio a un costado, una mujer de unos 50 años le sonrió

\- ¿puedo ayudarle señor? - pregunto la empleada cortésmente.

\- si, soy el detective Tsukishiro del departamento de Policia- mostró su identificación - ¿podría indicarme qué hay detrás de esta puerta? - señaló al frente

La mujer asintió - Es una de nuestras bóvedas, aquí tenemos cajas de seguridad en renta - hizo un breve silencio - me temo que si necesita más información detective deberá hablar con nuestro gerente- sonrió mostrando una oficina en la parte alta.

-muchas gracias, no será necesario por el momento. Que tenga un excelente día - Yukito sonrió despidiéndose y saliendo del edificio. Se mantuvo alerta estacionado al frente mirando por unos binoculares, después de casi una hora de espera vio algo que le sorprendió, Terada salía del banco, su maletín notoriamente estaba más vacío que al ingresar, caminaba extrañamente feliz, encendió su auto para seguir al chofer de Terada quien aparcaba para recogerlo.

.

.

.

Tomoyo había regresado del almuerzo, aún tenía algunos minutos libres antes de volver a sus labores de oficina; Sakura se había reencontrado con Meiling cuando ésta regresaba de su almuerzo, como resultado ahora sabía que Eriol estaba solo en su oficina, se sorprendió a sí misma evaluando su reflejo dentro del elevador, llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris ajustado a sus curvas, una blusa sencilla de color Borgoña, un peinado de cola de caballo en alto y un maquillaje ligero, en su mano derecha llevaba el saco de Eriol, con el que la había protegido del frío la noche anterior.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la sala de espera estaba vacía, el escritorio de Meiling también, la puerta de Eriol estaba entreabierta, a punto de tocar escuchó una voz de mujer susurrando que le hizo arrepentirse, quedando cubierta por la madera de caoba para escuchar

\- ¿recuerdas ese otoño en Nueva York? ver Central Park, ir al teatro en Broadway, ese restaurante en Madison Square, nuestras noches las tengo grabadas en la piel querido - la mujer hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta pero ésta no ocurrió- tengo tantas ganas de divertinos - un suspiro profundo se escuchó

El silencio se prolongó tanto o al menos eso creyo Tomoyo porque tuvo la necesidad de asomarse al interior, ahí pudo ver a Eriol enfrascado en un beso, si bien él no parecía disfrutarlo tampoco lo rechazaba, sintió náuseas de inmediato, tocó la puerta escondiéndose tras de ella esperando que le respondieran.

\- Adelante - se escuchó la voz de Eriol desde el interior. Tomoyo recompuso su postura y sonrió como si la vida se le fuera en esa sonrisa, si en algún momento creyó sentir algo por Eriol, se esfumó así de rápido como verlo con esa mujer. Abrió la puerta dejándose ver.

\- Disculpe la interrupción Señor Hiraguizawa sólo quería entregarle su saco - dijo Tomoyo de forma impersonal

Eriol estaba maravillado de verla, había pasado toda la mañana esperando el momento en el que ella subiese a devolver su saco que no se dio cuenta del tono frío con el que ella le había hablado.

\- Tomoyo, qué gusto verte, muchas gracias- Eriol tomó el saco que le ofrecía.

\- ¿servicio de tintorería? - dijo la otra mujer viendo a Eriol con tono despectivo seguramente porque les había interrumpido.

Eriol movió su cabeza a forma de negación - Permíteme presentarte, ella es la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji - dijo señalando a Tomoyo -trabaja con Rika en el area de Marketing - espero un momento y luego dijo viendo a Tomoyo - Tomoyo, ella es la señora Clow, Kaho -

\- Prefiero Señora Clow para los empleados querido - dijo altaneramente Kaho - sí no tienes más que entregar, nos dejas solos -

Tomoyo estaba enfadada, la muy bruja le había interrumpido cuando quiso darle un simple mucho gusto a forma de respeto, recordó entonces que estaba interpretando un papel y por mucho que estuviera asqueada de esos dos, ella era muy profesional en su trabajo.

\- Claro, con ... - dijo dando le vuelta interrumpida por Eriol

\- Kaho querida, necesito revisar algunas cosas de la cena benéfica con Tomoyo. ¿Podrías quedarte Tomoyo? - pregunto mientras Tomoyo asentía.

\- bien, continuaremos con nuestra charla más tarde - dijo Kaho disimulando su enfado. Tomoyo aprovechó que Eriol pasó tras ella siguiendo a Kaho hasta la puerta de la oficina para desfogarse un poco haciendo una mueca sin que nadie la viera.

Tomoyo escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, siguió de pie y sintió nervios, sentía como Eriol la miraba profundamente aún cuando no lo veía podía sentirlo. Eriol aprovechó para ver el cuerpo entero de Tomoyo a su antojo, se imaginó cómo sería aspirar el aroma a lavanda de su blanquecino cuello desde esa posición. Antes de cometer una locura camino a pasos alargados para sentarse en su escritorio frente a ella, invitándole con un gusto a hacer lo mismo en las sillas al otro lado, frente a él.

\- ¿querías castigarme Tomoyo? - dijo Eriol

\- ¿disculpa? - Tomoyo no sabía a qué estaba jugando, recién lo había visto besando a otra mujer y ahora le coqueteaba -. ¡Claro! Él no sabe que lo he visto - pensó

\- Estuve esperando todo el día que tocaras a mi puerta para devolver mi saco - Eriol sonrió provocativamente, después del incidente de la mañana, sabía que ella era diferente, una mujer extraordinaria y había que cortejarla como tal.

Tomoyo sonrió coqueta, ella sabía cómo manejarlo, Touya había sido un buen maestro en ese aspecto - Y sí no hubiera venido - hizo una pausa y bajo un poco el volumen de su voz - ¿me habrías buscado? -

\- Definitivamente - dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. Eriol sonrió, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y la voz inconfundible de Meiling del otro lado.

\- Sera mejor volver a mi trabajo- Tomoyo se levantó mientras Eriol asentía y le avisaba a Meiling que entrará.

Esa noche cuando Tomoyo llegó a su apartamento un arreglo de lilis y lavanda bastante grande estaba en su puerta, traía una tarjeta sin remitente, solo un mensaje: "no dejó de pensar en ti".

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Sakura entraba al Club Luna, Meiling había agregado su nombre para que el guardia de seguridad le dejase entrar ya que era un evento privado, se sintió agradecida con Nakuru, de haberle dado ese vestido de cóctel color verde esmeralda, la parte superior strapple le ceñía perfectamente, en corte A llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, lo combinó con unas sandalias altas doradas y dejó su cabello corto suelto ondulante enmarcando su rostro con un maquillaje que resaltaba su mirada.

Sakura ubicó rápidamente a Meiling, quien llevaba un vestido Chino que entallaba su figura de forma perfecta, Eriol le indicaba algo porque ella anotaba en su celular mientras él le hablaba al oído. Vio a Meiling caminar hacia ella pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a Eriol hablar con una pareja joven, los reconoció de inmediato, eran los Yamazaki.

\- Sakura que bueno que llegaste - saludó Meiling - ya estoy libre ¿tomas algo? - hizo una seña a una mesera que pasaba a unas mesas de distancia, quien se acercó de inmediato.

\- una copa de chardonay - dijo Sakura, Meiling pidió lo mismo. - ¡vaya! ¿Fue un evento importante?- pregunto

\- Si, Hiraguizawa suele hacerlo para afianzar sus negocios - explicó Meiling

\- ¿pensé que el único evento era la cena de gala? - Sakura tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para sacarle a Meiling toda la información posible.

\- Lo es para la Fundación Clow, pero este evento es exclusivo para inversionistas, clientes y socios de Hiraguizawa, de hecho estos últimos años se involucró más en la Fundación porque el señor Clow se lo solicitó, la dirección de la fundación era un trabajo que su esposa debió asumir pero sólo lo hizo por un breve periodo hace como 5 años y lo dejó, la verdad es que Kaho Clow no parece una persona muy altruista - Meiling hizo una mueca, parecía que la señora Clow no era de su total agrado.

\- Y esas personas con él son sus socios - pregunto Sakura - son muy jóvenes -

\- Son amigos, al parecer desde pequeños, aunque ocasionalmente trabajan para el- dijo Meiling sonriendo - en fin Sakura disculpa que te haya hecho venir hasta aquí pero necesitaba hablar contigo - cambió su tono de voz a uno serio

Sakura entendió que ya no obtendría información de Meiling así que decidió relajarse un poco y actuar como amiga - claro Mei, de qué quieres hablarme -

\- ¿te has enamorado alguna vez Sakura? - Meiling pidió una segunda copa con señas a la mesera que les había atendió antes.

\- si, alguna vez - contestó Sakura, el recuerdo de Syaoran invadió su mente - ¿estás enamorada? ¿De eso se trata?- pregunto comprensiva

\- es algo más complicado- Meiling hizo una pausa y tomó un buen trago de su segunda copa de vino - estuve comprometida cuando era más joven, fue un compromiso arreglado, en cuanto cumplí 16 decidí cancelarlo-

\- ¡vaya! Pensé que esas costumbres ya no seguían - interrumpió Sakura quien estaba genuinamente sorprendida.

-bueno, pertenezco a una familia muy tradicional y de linaje muy antiguo, de hecho estaba comprometida con uno de mis primos, deje de verlo casi por completo poco después de la ruptura del compromiso y llevábamos ya un tiempo sin comunicarnos - explicó Meiling

-¿cómo enamorarse de alguien a quien ni siquiera vez Mei? -

\- Ese es el problema Sakura, el se mudó hace mucho tiempo a Japón, me encontré con el de casualidad y ha movido algunas cosas en mi que no puedo descifrar - sonrió y pidió una tercera copa de vino

\- Meiling, es toda una historia de amor - sonrió emocionada - Te dire que creo, deberías dejarte llevar, no tienes nada que perder, tal vez soy una romántica pero creo que el amor solo se encuentra una vez y hay que luchar por él cuando aparece-

\- Gracias Sakura me has ayudado mucho - Meiling se levantó a abrazar a su nueva amiga en forma de agradecimiento, siguieron platicando de la niñez de ambas y sus aventuras.

.

.

.

Pasaban las 12 de la noche cuando el teléfono de Teniente Tsukishiro timbró

-aqui Yue Tsukishiro - respondió

\- Teniente, estuvimos trabajando con la información que me proporcionó Meiling y con Naoko y su contacto en Estados Unidos todo el día, finalmente desciframos los orígenes de la cuenta del fideicomiso fantasma, la cuenta fue creada por Hiraguizawa - dijo Syaoran al otro lado del auricular.

\- Reune al equipo a primera hora mañana Li, nuestro objetivo ya no es atrapar a Clow, el principal sospechoso ahora es Hiraguizawa - colgó sin esperar respuesta

.

.

.

Continuará ...


	6. 6

Antes de continuar muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y han dejado sus comentarios, intento tomarlos todos en cuenta para seguir mejorando, les confieso que esta historia representa todo un reto, normalmente me gusta dejar que las ideas fluyan conforme escribo pero me di cuenta que debo ser más organizada cuando tratas temáticas de suspenso y acción, por lo que de antemano les pido una disculpa si los confundo algunas veces, espero que este capítulo les ayude tanto como a mí para situarnos bien en la trama o tal vez para confundirnos más jeee! Que disfruten ;)

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo

.

.

Era otoño, un viento frío se levantaba por las calles y se colaba en medio de los edificios mandado ráfagas de viento, aún no amanecía por completo pero el teniente Yue Tsukishiro bajaba de su auto cerrando el cuello de su gabardina para no sucumbir ante la temperatura. Después de colgar con Li, muchas ideas empezaron a rondarle dificultando la tarea de dormir, llamó de vuelta a Li para que se reuniría con Yanagisawa en la oficina de Inteligencia antes de que se presentara el resto del equipo, quería empezar a armar el caso lo más rápido posible y girar algunas orden de arrestos. Con energía renovada se hizo paso dentro de la jefatura de Policía.

A las 8 de la mañana, Yukito, Kero, Spinel y Nakuru ingresaron a la oficina de Inteligencia, el olor a café inundaba la sala, Yue estaba al fondo sentado en una silla movible y Syaoran con Naoko dividían unos documentos

\- Yanagisawa, comencemos - dijo Yue haciendo señas a Naoko

Naoko se levantó de su escritorio y camino a la pizarra de evidencias - si señor - agarró un plumón y comenzó a escribir - después de revisar la información de Interpol y otras agencias, así como la información de la Policia China que nos dio la agente Li, tenemos la línea de tiempo de Clow- hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a todos por si alguien tenía dudas - El primer robo fue hace 4 años en Estados Unidos un Stradivarius fue robado de una sala de arte de Nueva York, esta pieza junto con otros instrumentos musicales antiguos fueron dadas en préstamo del met a una galería de arte para mostrarse en una exhibición privada, se trataba de un incentivo para subastadores de varios artículos antiguos de la guerra civil de ese país, sospecharon de Clow quien asistió al evento porque a pesar de saber que solo estaban en exhibición y no en la puja, le mencionó al dueño de la galería que pagaría cualquier precio por tenerlo, Clow estaba en Estados Unidos debido a un evento de caridad donde la Fundación Clow era benefactor, el evento fue una semana después del robó, Clow regreso a Londres dos semanas después del evento, como el FBI no tenía más que sospechas por su comentario inapropiado no continuaron las investigaciones hacia él- Naoko se detuvo y se recargó en su escritorio.

Syaoran se acercó a la pizarra hablando - casi 6 meses después del incidente en Estados Unidos, un anillo de oro y esmeraldas de la Reina Isabel era adquirido por el Museo de Madrid de una colección privada, la entrega que estaba programada dos semanas después de la compra nunca se hizo efectiva, el propietario no pudo identificar en qué momento el anillo fue robado de su colección privada ya que se percató el día que el equipo de seguridad del Museo fue a recoger la pieza a su mansión, el propietario había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión con coleccionistas privados para que pudieran admirar la pieza antes de que fuese regresada a manos de la nación, entre ellos se encontraba Clow quien estaba en España participando en una recolecta de fondos para el banco de alimentos, se quedó un par de semanas más y volvió a Londres nuevamente, a partir de este momento se convirtió en persona de interés aunque no había pruebas para detenerle o solicitar algún cateo- Syaoran dejó de escribir los datos en la pizarra y se la devolvió a Naoko

\- Hace tres años la Policia francesa reportó el hurto de un broche de oro perteneciente a Napoleón, lo utilizó un miembro de la familia presidencial en un evento público por el aniversario de la toma de la bastilla, no se supo más de él, entre la lista de invitados estaba Clow quien realizó una colecta a favor de la educación para niños en riesgo y dejó el pais cuatro semanas después, sin pruebas, solo dejó un rastro en el manifiesto de su vuelo privado donde una póliza de seguro cubría una caja fuerte a bordo del avión por 1.5 millones de dólares, no se especificaba el objeto asegurado- Naoko regresó el marcador a Syaoran.

\- Hace dos años, en Italia una cruz de oro parte de las joyas de la iglesia católica que utilizó el Papa Pío X fue robada de una galería en Venecia, había sido prestada por el museo de Roma para su exhibición en un evento benéfico para investigación en temas de salud, otra vez Clow había sido invitado y donó un generoso cheque para la colecta, dejó el pais 4 semanas después - Syaoran cerró su puño y golpeó su escritorio - sin pruebas una vez más no pudo interrogarsele - los demás se mantenían en silencio. Yue hizo una seña a Naoko para que continuara.

\- Un año antes del robo de la espada Samurai del Emperador aquí en Japón, en China el collar de la dinastía Shang fue robado de un evento público, el collar era usado por la hija del Presidente Chino, el collar por su rareza no era muy conocido, solo para ojos expertos, también decidieron no hacer público su robo, se ha mantenido en secreto para la comunidad en general, solo las dependencias policiacas y agencias de cooperación internacional están enteradas para poder rastrear su venta en el mercado negro, el evento donde se suscitaron los hechos fue para un grupo selecto de personas entre las cuales figuraba Clow, una semana después se inauguraban las instalaciones de la Fundación Clow en China con una cena de gala para recaudar fondos para familias en riesgo y escasos recursos donde asistieron muchas personalidades, cuatro semanas después el collar fue encontrado en una colección privada, la de Yoshiyuki Terada quien demostró una compra legal del objeto y consiguió un fallo a su favor en la corte, está fue la única ocasión donde un objeto robado donde se sospechaba de Clow ha sido encontrado, desde entonces la Policia china trabajó con la agente Li para descubrir pistas de Clow a través de hiraguizawa del resto de los objetos o de cómo orquestó sus robos - Naoko finalizó de hablar. El Teniente Tsukishiro se levantó de su puesto lo que originó un silencio total.

Caminó a la pizarra de evidencia y la giró, del otro lado se apreciaban las fotos de vigilancia y datos que había recolectado el equipo los días previos - Bien, los cité aquí porque ha surgido información nueva- hizo una pausa - anoche Li y Yanaguisawa descubrieron que la cuenta de fideicomiso que transfiere fondos a la cuenta de Clow en Islas Caimán fue aperturada hace dos años por Hiraguizawa en persona en el banco Nacional Japonés aquí en Tokio - hizo una pausa- la investigación de la policia china nos dio otros indicios, Hiraguizawa había sido visto varias veces en compañía de la hija del Presidente Chino y sabemos que ella le invitó al evento donde uso la joya, tuvieron encuentros esporádicos que se realizaron durante su prolongada estancia de 5 meses en China debido a la apertura de la Fundación de Clow, quiere decir que Hiiraguizawa pudo obtener la información de que la joya se usaría de antemano y tener oportunidad de robarla debido a su cercana relación con la hija del presidente- hizo una pausa esperando que su equipo asintiera.

Spinel intervinó - pero el collar pertenece a la colección privada de Terada, quien es amigo cercano de Clow- giro compartiendo la información con sus compañeros- ¿no sería más fácil conseguir la pieza teniendo ya al comprador apropiado como Terada que hubiera pagado lo que sea por el collar?-

\- No necesariamente - interrumpió Yukito - ayer contacté con la Policia China para conseguir información sobre Terada, él es japonés de nacimiento pero emigró a China hace ya más de tres décadas debido a los negocios de importaciones y exportaciones de su familia, resulta que antes de heredar el negocio familiar estuvo trabajando en el ministerio de educación Chino como rector del internado donde Hiraguizawa estudió cuando vivió en China, pese a la diferencia de edad se hicieron amigos muy cercanos, él fue quien presentó a Clow con Terada- explicó a los presentes.

\- Gracias Yukito, esa información es muy útil- hizo una pausa para anotar algunos datos en la pizarra- otro dato importante sabemos que hace dos años Hiraguizawa estuvo atendiendo los asuntos de la fundación aquí en Tokio, fue cuando se registró la apertura de la cuenta del fideicomiso fue en un viaje relámpago de tres días, ya que él se encontraba en Italia en ese entonces, según este periódico financiero permaneció casi 6 meses en Venecia trabajando en asuntos de su propia empresa sponsoreando emprendimientos de minoristas, él confirmó la asistencia al evento de caridad con un mes de antelación, mientras que Clow aceptó ir solo un par de días antes de que la cena se efectuará. Mismo caso en Francia, migraciones registro el ingreso de Eriol al país dos meses antes del robo, las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron adquiriendo varias obras de arte relacionadas con Napoleón en tres subastas privadas en Paris- vio a su equipo en forma suspicaz - entienden a donde va esto - volvió a anotar en la pizarra - En el caso de Madrid, descubrimos que Hiraguizawa estaba en España, acompañando a el primogénito del propietario del anillo en la temporada de esquí en Andorra, resulta que estudiaron juntos en la Universidad en Estados Unidos, seguramente en más de una ocasión tuvo oportunidad de visitar la mansión de Madrid ya que su estancia se prolongó hasta la primavera - anotó una última fecha en la pizarra - el caso de Estados Unidos es el más obvio para mí y no sé cómo los agentes del FBI no pudieron conectarle, Hiragizawa paso 4 años en el pais estudiando, meses antes del hurto en la galería él había hecho pasantía en el museo de arte de Nueva York, trabajo en el area administrativa pero unas fotos de paparazzi lo relacionaron con la jefa de restauración del MET, era claro que tenían un romance, ella en persona fue quien sugirió que los violines fuesen los que se dieran en préstamo a la galería, después del robo del Stradivarius la galería casi cierra por el escándalo pero se salvó milagrosamente cuando el 51% de las acciones fue comprada por la empresa de Hiraguizawa, obviamente el adquirio varias piezas de la galería en retribución-

\- Alto - interrumpió Spinel del nuevo - investigue a los Yamazaki y son dueños de esa galería - señaló a los datos de la pizarra - al menos figuran como tal en su información personal y Chiharu Yamazaki tiene una licencia activa como vendedora de arte - mostró un documento a su jefe.

\- Sakura los vio anoche en una evento de la empresa de Hiraguizawa, estuvieron hablando con él por largo tiempo. Meiling le dijo a Sakura que el matrimonio Yamazaki y Hiraguizawa son amigos de la infancia pero que suelen trabajar para él en algunas ocasiones - acotó Nakuru

\- Li, ¿esa información está en el expediente que te dio tu prima? - pregunto Yue a su subordinado.

\- No, no hay mención de los Yamazaki - contestó Syaoran contrariado.

-¡ Maldita oficina de inteligencia China! - el Teniente Tsukishiro levantó la voz haciendo que todos detuvieran sus cavilaciones - quieren el caso paro ellos, tienen algo que nosotros no, el objeto robado, si lo conectan con Hiraguizawa- hablo más para sí mismo.

\- De hecho jefe - habló Kero - los chinos aún enfocan su investigación en Clow por lo que parece- dando a entender que estaban un paso adelante para resolver el caso.

\- Cierto Kero, tenemos que localizar la espada samurai como sea y conectarla con Hiraguizawa, si encontramos el objeto podremos detenerlo como autor intelectual- dijo el teniente

\- Hay un problema - interrumpió Naoko - en los golpes anteriores Hiraguizawa había estado semanas o meses antes del robó en el sitio, la Espada samurai fue robada hace poco más de una semana y Hiraguizawa llego al país hace 6 días según migraciones y los datos de la agente Li ya que viajaron juntos desde Londres -

\- significa entonces que alguien está ayudándole- dijo Yue - debemos descubrir de todos los sospechosos quien es su cómplice- señaló las fotos de vigilancia de los últimos días puestos en la pizarra, tomó un momento para pensar - podría ser Clow o cualquiera de su círculo o bien alguien que ni siquiera esté relacionado con ellos - volvió a sentarse en la silla movible - bien sus reportes -

Frente al teniente, posicionados de izquierda a derecha Kero comenzó a hablar - Volvi de Tomoeda esta mañana, aún no localizó a Ruby Moon, su rastro desapareció en papel desde el auto exilio que se impuso de Inglaterra cuando fue declarada inocente de fraude, su último domicilio registrado es una pequeña casa en Sicilia, tampoco hay registros laborales de ella pero sabemos que tiene una cuenta bancaria en Islas Caimán donde había desviado los fondos de sus clientes así que suponemos qué hay suficiente dinero para que viva cómodamente, migraciones no tiene ningún registro de entrada a Japón por lo que si se encuentra aquí es bajo una identidad usurpada, deje una imagen de ella a la oficina local de policía de Tomoeda para que me avisen si algún patrullero la ve en las calles, el lugar es pequeño y la mayoría de gente se conoce, muy poca gente emigra al lugar por lo que pedí una lista de propiedades que hayan sido rentadas o compradas en los últimos cinco años en el distrito, el capitán de policía me espera con esa información esta tarde así que debo regresar a Tomoeda - finalizó

\- Terada está rentando una caja de seguridad en el Banco Nacional y otra en el hotel, parece que ha traído algo de valor consigo, Spinel lo vio encontrarse con Clow en su penthouse del hotel Yamamina cargando el mismo bolso con el que se le vio también entrar a la fundación dos días donde ahora puedo suponer se vio con Hiraguizawa. Ayer por la tarde se reunió con Takashi Yamazaki en un restaurante lujoso, parece que también Hiraguizawa los presentó en un evento en Londres hace dos años- se detuvo viendo una de las fotografías que Yue había colocado en la pizarra cuando dio su discurso sobre la culpabilidad de Hiraguizawa- ven esto - señaló con el dedo índice, la foto mostraba a Eriol besando la mano de la hija del emperador Chino en el evento donde el collar del Emperador Shang desapareció, al fondo estaba una pequeña barra de tragos, se podía observar a la encargada de barra y dos hombres hablando - Es Ruby Moon trae una peluca rubia pero estoy seguro que es ella y los hombres hablando son Terada y Yamazaki- dijo Yukito sorprendido, nadie dudó de su aseveración, de hecho Yukito era asignado a las misiones de vigilancia porque no olvidaba jamás un rostro.

\- ¿que? - dijeron varias voces a la vez

\- Li consigue con tu prima el video de las cámaras de seguridad del evento y la lista con la gente que asistió y quienes trabajaron en China - ordenó el teniente - quiero que entregues los videos a Yanagisawa en cuanto los tengas y saques imágenes claras de todos ellos - ambos agentes asintieron - Spinel ¿qué tienes?- vio a su agente.

\- La seguridad en la planta baja del hotel Yamamina es la normal de un hotel, el ascensor no tiene solicitud de llave o identificación de algún tipo para subir al piso 14 pero al llegar ahí se encuentran apostados dos agentes de seguridad privada de más de 2 metros y 100 kilos cada uno, aún así manejables, hay dos pasillos, el primero va hacia la amplia sala de estar que cuenta con una cocina abierta con desayunador, separado con un biombo en la extrema derecha lo que sería el despacho de Clow hay tres Camaras de 360 grados en la sala ubicadas en la cocina, sala y despacho, el segundo pasillo es más largo y se pierde al interior del penthouse, es factible que ahí estén las tres habitaciones del piso, le envíe ayer las fotografías que tome a Naoko, al frente del hotel está el edificio corporativo de Mitsubishi desde donde podríamos ver claramente el interior del penthouse, ya solicite una orden para que tengamos acceso a la azotea para el trabajo de vigilancia - hizo una pausa - Clow se mantuvo todo el día dentro del hotel, estoy trabajando un posible contacto dentro de las instalaciones para que nos pueda proporcionar las entradas y salidas del piso de cualquier visitante- finalizó

\- Bien, no debemos perderlo de vista, aún es posible que Clow sea cómplice en todo esto- afirmó Yue - Akizuki, que otra información tenemos de Hiraguizawa-

\- Hiraguizawa estuvo todo el día en su oficina, fue al Club Luna a un evento privado para sus inversionistas y pasadas las 10 de la noche volvió directo al hotel Yamamina, en el Club se reunió con los esposos Yamazaki, Sakura no pudo indagar de que estuvieron hablando pero obtuvo información interesante de Meiling, al parecer Hiraguizawa se ha encargado de la Fundación Clow desde hace 5 años, parece que la China está bien informada de las actividades de Hiraguizawa, ayer también vieron que llevaba unos libros contables a su jefe. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo confirman que no vieron a ninguno de los otros objetivos en la fundación el día de ayer- hizo una pausa y se acercó a poner una fotografía en la pizarra - Tomoyo consiguió esta foto - la foto estaba en un ángulo raro pero se alcanzaba a ver a Eriol con Kaho en el momento del beso que se habían dado el día anterior dentro de la oficina- escuchó también una conversación comprometedera, la señora Clow al parecer disfruta tanto del padre como de su hijastro, mencionó una visita a Nueva York, Tomoyo está ganando rápidamente la atención y confianza de Hiraguizawa para indagar más- finalizó.

El Teniente Tsukishiro se levantó de su silla y dio un par de pasos frente a su equipo viendo hacia el piso, cuando levantó la mirada y les dijo - tenemos oportunidad y medios pero aún falta descubrir el motivo, ¿por qué alguien como Hiraguizawa cometería estos hurtos?-

\- Es un ladrón de cuello blanco, no lo hace por el dinero, lo hacen por la adrenalina que les produce saberse intocables cuando comenten un crimen - acotó Syaoran

\- pero sabemos qué hay dinero de por medio Li- replicó el Teniente Tsukishiro

\- Tal vez solo para motivar a su o sus cómplices - dijo Kero

\- como sea debemos atraparlo y recuperar la espada - corto de tajo las suposiciones Yue- Kero regresa a Tomoeda esta vez no vuelvas sin Ruby Moon, Yukito tendrás que ir a Islas Caimán, aunque sea un paraíso fiscal debemos conseguir información de las cuentas de Clow y Ruby Moon, cuando vuelvas seguirás con el trabajo de vigilancia de Terada, Li vuelve con tu prima quiero todo lo que no esta en su reporte como sea, sobre todo de que eran esos libros contables y que sabe acerca de la relación de hiraguizawa con la señora Clow, también te encargaras de la vigilancia de los Yamazaki, Akizuki avisa a Daidouji y a Kinomoto que consigan pistas que corroboren las visitas de Hiraguizawa a cada lugar donde se suscitó un robo y no pierdas de vista al objetivo. Spinel vendrás conmigo, visitaremos a todas las galerías y a los vendedores de arte legales e ilegales de la ciudad, después volverás a la vigilancia del piso de Clow. ¡Todos muévanse!- dijo el teniente mientras los demás asentían.

.

.

.

La mañana había pasado relativamente tranquila para Tomoyo y Sakura hasta que recibieron el mensaje de Nakuru para verse en un centro comercial cercano a la Fundación a la hora del almuerzo, el desencanto e inquietud de Tomoyo al volver era tangible.

\- ¿estás bien Tomi?- pregunto Sakura visiblemente afectada por el estado anímico de su amiga.

\- Sí Saku- respondió quedamente Tomoyo - "Es solo trabajo"- se repetía mentalmente desde que habían salido de su reunión con Nakuru.

\- Amiga, puedes engañar a cualquiera menos a mi, nos conocemos desde la Academia y vivimos muchas cosas juntas- se detuvo para apretar las manos de Tomoyo y llamar su atención- anoche vi cuando pusiste el arreglo que te envío Hiraguizawa en tu habitación y cómo se te iluminó el rostro al ver el que dejó en tu escritorio esta mañana- le sonrió cálidamente y le abrazo - sabes que cuentas conmigo - la soltó para seguir caminando.

Tomoyo agradeció que su amiga no hablara más del asunto mientras caminaban de vuelta a la Fundación. Para su mala suerte tan pronto volvieron a sus actividades Rika Sasaki le pidió llevar las invitaciones a la cena de gala a Meiling para que Eriol las firmara. Rauda camino hasta el elevador, jamás espero que al abrir las puertas se encontraría frente a frente con Eriol Hiraguizawa y su antipática amante.

\- Tomoyo buenas tardes - dijo Eriol sonriendo ampliamente - adelante- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Deberia tomar el siguiente elevador - dijo fríamente la señora Clow haciendo alusión a ella pero dirigiendo su afirmación a Hiraguizawa - aún no terminamos de hablar - su voz sonaba con fría cordialidad disimulando su enojo.

Eriol decidió ignorarla magistralmente mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban- dime Tomoyo, ¿me buscabas? - sonrió de medio lado, el aroma del perfume de ella inundaba el elevador por completo, estaba tan cerca de ella que le embriagaba su presencia.

Tomoyo agradeció internamente a alguna divinidad que el trayecto al piso superior fuera tan corto, las puertas se abrieron y salió inmediatamente, sintió la mano de Eriol presionando su espalda tras de ella como tratando de darle alcance.

Eriol disfrutaba del momento aparte era una excelente oportunidad para deshacerse de Kaho - Kaho querida iré con Tomoyo para ver qué pendientes trae para mi ya que mi asistente no ha vuelto de su almuerzo- sonrió y empujó lentamente a Tomoyo a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ambos.

Una vez dentro, aún a espaldas de Eriol, Tomoyo vivía una lucha interna, sabía que sentía algo por ese hombre, no tenía idea de qué pero había algo y del otro lado hacerse a la idea de que él estaba detrás de todos esos robos, para cuando Eriol se sentó en su escritorio frente a ella, sus gestos faciales seguro la delataban, así que trato de disimular - traigo las invitaciones para el evento benéfico para que las firme- le entregó el paquete que llevaba.

Eriol estaba consciente de que ella le volvió a hablar de usted - ¿pasa algo Tomoyo?- le pregunto- pensé que habíamos aclarado que nos hablaríamos por nuestros nombres - hizo una pausa - ¿las flores fueron de tu agrado? - le invitó con un gesto a sentarse.

Tomoyo se sentó, hubo un silencio prolongado - "Es solo trabajo"- se repitió a sí misma por décima vez- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con mirada inquisidora

Eriol se percató del cambio dramático en su rostro, le veía como esa primera vez que le conoció, ahí mismo en su oficina - ¿está todo bien?- dijo mostrando su mejor cara de póker.

\- Las flores me encantaron, aunque fue un detalle inapropiado Señor hiraguizawa- trató de añadir un tono frío al pronunciar su nombre - si me permite volveré a mi trabajo- se levantó yendo hacia la puerta, sabía que él la seguiría.

Para impedir su retirada, Eriol se levantó y antes de que ella avanzara mucho la tomó del brazo a la altura del codo, haciéndola girar hacia él - Aún no te he dado permiso de retirarte - desde su altura, el cuerpo de ella parecía muy pequeño. Creyó que pondría nerviosa a la mujer frente a él pero lo que hizo ella le llevó al límite de la cordura.

En el instante en que sintió su agarre, Tomoyo se hizo una promesa, haría lo que fuera para cerrar ese caso lo más pronto posible, conseguir las pruebas que su teniente necesitaba contra Eriol y olvidarse de él y lo que sea que sentía para siempre. Levantó la mirada hacia esos ojos azules profundo y sus brazos se movieron en una caricia desde el plexo solar del chico hasta casi tocar sus hombros y susurró - estoy muy enojada Eriol- cambio a un tono de voz más normal - contigo, con ella pero más conmigo misma por dejar que me afecte- dio un paso para cerrar totalmente la distancia de apenas unos centímetros entre ellos.

Eriol se sintió embriagado de su presencia, sintió su delicado cuerpo contra él y cerro sus brazos tras su cintura en un abrazo necesitado - No te entiendo pequeña - mantuvo su mirada haciéndole saber que era verdad, él no sabía acerca de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Crei que algo pasaba entre nosotros pero ayer te ví con esa mujer - sus brazos ahora servían de palanca para librarse de él, solo hizo que el abrazo de Eriol fuera más fuerte para retenerla - con Kaho - hizo una pausa- ¿quien eres?- le reprochó - ¡es la esposa de tu padrastro! - ahora forcejeaba con Eriol quien se mantenía en silencio pero con mirada dubitativa - primero me enoje contigo por ser un cretino, con ella por ser una mustia y conmigo más que con nadie por soñar que algo podría pasar entre nosotros creyendo que eras otra clase de hombre- dejó de forcejear mirándolo ahora con furia- ¡no quiero más flores hasta recibir una explicación! - como no podía soltarse del abrazo de Eriol, entrecruzó los brazos como barrera entre ellos.

Eriol lejos de enfadarse la miro risueñamente, hasta sintió que una sonrisa burlona involuntaria se asomó en su rostro, veía la cara furiosa de Tomoyo, sentía en su pecho la respiración exaltada de ella, no quería soltarla pero sabía que ya no era necesario retenerla, ella no se iría, así que soltó sus brazos, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha depósito dos golpecitos suaves en la frente de Tomoyo - ¿estás celosa cierto? -

Sí no estuviese de encubierta Tomoyo no tendría problema en estampar su puño derecho en el rostro de Eriol en ese justo momento, ella solo giro el rostro enfadada.

\- lamentó que nos hayas visto ayer pero debo explicarte que no fue nada, me gustas mucho Tomoyo y por lo que veo- en ese momento Eriol si fue consciente de su risa burlona, recargó su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y la sintió dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa que le hizo regodearse de orgullo por saber lo que le provocaba - yo a ti también, estoy dispuesto a explicarte acerca de este malentendido pero debes acceder a estas dos condiciones: la primera es que cenes conmigo esta noche - Eriol espero por la respuesta a su primera petición. Tomoyo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza - Segundo: quiero que me beses - su sonrisa se acentuó, pensó que ella se amedrentaría.

Tomoyo sabía que tenía a Hiraguizawa en donde quería y lo estaba disfrutando, llevo sus brazos de nuevo al pecho de él pero ahora recorrieron todo el camino hasta posarse tras su cuello, tirando un poco para acercar su rostro al de ella, se levantó en punta de pies, vio directo a los ojos de él y luego a sus labios, cerrando el espacio entre éstos y los suyos y a punto de sucumbir a ese momento Tomoyo movió el rostro sólo un par de centímetros para besar la mejilla del chico rozando la comisura de sus labios. A una velocidad inesperada soltó su agarre y alcanzó con la mano derecha el sobre que descansaba en el escritorio de Eriol, golpeó el sobre contra el pecho de Eriol e hizo espacio entre ellos- Segunda condición cumplida, ahora señor Hiraguizawa puede firmar esto antes de que la señorita Sasaki pida mi cabeza por tardar tanto- Eriol no pudo más que carcajear.

Tomoyo salió de la oficina dejando a Eriol deseando algo más que ese casto beso.

.

.

.

El detective Kero Sun esperaba en la oficina del capitán de la estación de Policía de Tomoeda, era una estación modesta, solo contaba con una veintena de oficiales y no necesitaba nada más, al parecer el aire fresco, el clima cálido y el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente se conociera hacía de su tasa de crímenes la más baja del país, se sentía frustrado porque debido a eso los locales no ponían cámaras y había perdido el rastro a Ruby Moon al momento de dejar la estación de trenes, creyó que mostrándole la fotografía a algunas personas la ubicaría de inmediato pero no fue así, se sentía bastante frustrado, miro su reloj de pulsera, cuánto más tardarían en darle la información que le habían prometido pensó.

\- Detective Sun - entró un hombre voluminoso por la puerta vistiendo un traje azul de oficial cargando unos folders con documentos - Gracias por esperar, mis oficiales visitaron todas las agencias inmobiliarias, no encontraron ningún contrato bajo el nombre de Ruby Moon- el jefe se sentó tras su escritorio buscando entre los documentos - pero uno de los empleados reconoció a la mujer de la fotografía con el nombre Yuzuki Luna, como uno de sus clientes- extendió el documento a manos de Kero quien lo tomó inmediatamente - esta es la propiedad que alquila por más de dos años, pago en efectivo. Ahora detective, me podría explicar por qué buscan a esta mujer- pregunto - mande a mis hombres a trabajar en esta diligencia por solidaridad a la Policia de Tokio pero si algo está pasando en mi vecindario quiero saberlo - dijo decidido.

\- es posible que ella haya detenido un robo ocurrido en nuestro distrito, la victima aún así presentó la queja y necesitamos su testimonio para cerrar el caso - Kero sabía que apuntar el dedo sobre ella como autora de un crimen haría que la policia local se involucrara. Vio que el jefe quedaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

\- Vaya ustedes los de la capital si se toman las cosas enserio - rio el jefe - me alegra que solo sea eso detective, no me gustaría que el dueño de la propiedad se metiera en problemas, es un miembro ejemplar de la comunidad- quiso seguir su discurso pero Kero se levantó.

\- Capitán, le agradezco mucho, tengo que retirarme para cerrar el caso- estrecho la mano del hombre y salió de la oficina.

Saliendo de la jefatura llamó a el Teniente Tsukishiro, Syaoran y Naoko para avisarles de la identidad falsa de Ruby Moon en las bases de datos japoneses y ver si podían lograr que la agente china investigase algo de su lado.

Empezó a leer atentamente los documentos que le entregó el capitán, había una fotografía de una licencia de manejo a nombre de Yuzuki Luna el alias de Ruby Moon, la copia del contrato indicaba la fecha en que ella había alquilado la propiedad y la dirección que no estaba muy lejos del sitio, como su aval figuraba el mismo Hiraguizawa, si confirmaba la veracidad del contrato con la inmobiliaria podrían detener a hiraguizawa por complicidad en fraude al avalar una identidad falsa, luego vio el nombre del propietario del inmueble: Fujitaka Kinomoto. Tomó su teléfono para llamar a Yue, la llamada no duró más de dos minutos y Kero emprendió el paso hacia la inmobiliaria para conseguir la evidencia y después al domicilio donde se escondía Ruby Moon para apresarla.

.

.

.

Spinel Sun muy pocas veces había visto a su jefe sonreír en temas relacionados con el trabajo pero claro cuál agua lo veía saborearse el triunfo, escuchó parte de la conversación y dedujo el resto, no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle.

\- Spinel debemos encontrar esa espada como sea, es nuestra prueba material- dijo el Teniente Tsukishiro.

\- Lo sé Teniente, aún vamos a mitad de la lista que nos proporcionó Naoko, después visitaremos los sitios clandestinos - le respondió

\- Bien, seguiré yo solo a partir de aquí, necesito que llames al contacto que conseguiste en el hotel para que te ayude a entrar al piso 14 para buscar la espada, tal vez no podamos esperar hasta que Daidouji logre el acceso - dijo con un tono de cierta excitación.

.

.

.

Sakura vio a Tomoyo bastante inquieta y sonrojada cuando volvió a su escritorio pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, sabía que su amiga pasaba por un momento difícil, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del chat de su computadora, era Rika Sasaki quien le pedía encontrarse con ella en su oficina para revisar algunos pendientes.

\- Señorita Kinomoto adelante, tome asiento - le indicó la mujer, Sakura obedeció de inmediato. - tenemos que trabajar en el acomodo de los invitados de nueva cuenta, el señor Hiraguizawa acaba de llamarme para avisar que invitará a una persona al evento y tengo que hacer espacio en su mesa- suspiró cansada - es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco pero con un mal vicio, las mujeres- se levantó de la silla para sentarse a lado de Sakura quien la veía con gesto confuso por el comentario, más aún por lo que le dijo a continuación - escucha, tú y Daidouji llevan solo un par de días, trabajan mucho y sin quejarse, no tengo más que buenos comentarios del resto del personal para con ustedes por eso te dire esto, convence a tu amiga de que no acepte la invitación del señor Hiraguizawa a la cena, a ti te escuchará, he visto muchas chicas con corazones rotos salir de aquí y no quiero que eso pase con ella y sinceramente tampoco quiero perderlas, son las mejores asistentes que he tenido- sonrió maternalmente.

\- Gracias señorita Sasaki - respondió Sakura sonriendo, realmente la mujer frente a ella era un ejemplo a seguir - yo hablare con ella, se lo prometo- hizo una breve reverencia hacia ella.

\- Bueno, ¡manos a la obra! - dijo alegre Sasaki. Enmedio de la tarea, un leve golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo - adelante- su gesto cambio a uno que Sakura jamás le había visto, un hombre se asomó por la puerta - ¡que linda sorpresa! - exclamo y camino hacia el hombre mucho más alto que ella para abrazarlo y se separó casi de inmediato como recordando algo - oh disculpa querido, que grosera he sido, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Kinomoto una de mis asistentes- la pareja camino hacia Sakura aún manteniendo su abrazo, el hombre le extendió la mano derecha a Sakura en forma de saludo- Kinomoto, él es el señor Terada, mi prometido-

Sakura sonrió interiormente y saludó al hombre con una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de mano- un gusto señor Terada -

La agente Kinomoto salió de la oficina de Sasaki al terminar el acomodo de mesas, que solo fue unos minutos después de que Terada había ingresado, aún así obtuvo información interesante.

Se encontró con Tomoyo trabajando de forma muy concentrada iba a hablar con ella cuando escuchó a Meiling llamarle desde el pasillo, así que de giro para saludarla - Hola Mei- vio que la chica china otra vez llevaba pesados libros contables en sus manos - ¡oh vaya! Déjame ayudarte - tomo un par de libros pero no pudo ver más allá de la pasta gruesa.

\- Gracias Sakura, debo llevarlos a la oficina de Sasaki- ambas chicas volvieron a entrar al despacho. Cuando salieron Sakura trato de indagar más al respecto.

\- Supongo que es periodo de cierre o algo así ¿no? Desde ayer te vi sufriendo cargando esas biblias- sonrió mientras hacía referencia a los libros

Meiling miró a Sakura con un dejo de sospecha pero después pensó que la chica de ojos verdes no era más que dulzura, seguramente solo se preocupaba por ver la carga tan pesada que llevaba - solo son encargos de mi jefe- se rio un poco - ¿que harás esta noche Sakura?- le pregunto

\- cenar en casa supongo, conforme se acerca la fecha del evento hay más trabajo- hizo una pausa- ¿planeas algo? -

\- Bueno quería pedirte un favor- lo dijo en voz baja Meiling - mi jefe me ha dado la noche libre y mi exprometido me ha pedido vernos esta noche, después de lo qué pasó no sé si podré enfrentarlo a solas, supongo entiendas que será algo incómodo ¿podrías acompañarme?-

\- Claro Mei ¿donde se verán? ¿A qué hora necesitas que llegue? - dijo comprensiva Sakura, era una buena oportunidad para indagar más información sobre Hiraguizawa.

\- pensé en un territorio más neutral, iremos a cenar a un restaurante cerca de mi hotel a las 7 de la noche, te paso la dirección y el nombre en un mensaje más tarde- sonrió agradecida - agradezco tu apoyo Sakura, haz resultado ser una gran amiga-

\- Ni lo digas, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame- dijo Sakura mientras Meiling tomaba el ascensor. De vuelta en la sala de juntas donde trabajaba con Tomoyo, se sentó junto a ella - He visto a Terada-

\- Lo sé - dijo Tomoyo hablando quedamente - ví cuando cruzó el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Sasaki, ¿que quería? - pregunto la peli negra

\- Sasaki y Terada están comprometidos ¿puedes creerlo? - dijo Sakura - ella estaba muy sorprendida de su visita, dijo que no sabía que él vendría a Japón - hizo una pausa - él le dijo que era un viaje de negocios porque habia conseguido una pieza de arte maravillosa- se mostró suspicaz ante su amiga - ¿crees que se refiriera a la espada?- inquirió.

\- No lo sé- bufó- Hiraguizawa es más difícil de lo que creí, sacarle información es como querer sacar un corcho de una botella de vino sin tener descorchador - negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh Tomi! No te sientas tan mal, Sasaki me dijo que Hiraguizawa te invitara a la cena de gala- le hizo un guiño a su amiga

\- No puedo asistir- dijo exaltada Tomoyo

\- ¡ya se! Sasaki dice que él cambia de mujer como de calcetines por lo que entendí- soltó los brazos en gesto de derrota

\- No es por eso Sakura- hizo una pausa - Mi madre asistirá al evento, acabo de volver a revisar la lista de invitados del mail masivo que enviamos ayer- dijo asustada

Sakura vio la pantalla de la computadora donde señalaba su amiga - Sonomi Daidouji- leyó quedamente - ¿sabrá hiraguizawa que es tu madre?- la miro fijamente

\- No lo creo, recuerda que mi madre me mantuvo escondida de pequeña por seguridad y yo he mantenido bajo perfil todo este tiempo, tengo que avisar a Nakuru y hablar con mamá para que no vaya a delatarme- explicó intranquila.

\- Sera lo mejor - dijo Sakura - saldrás adelante y con la evidencia que necesitamos amiga - le dijo comprensiva.

.

.

.

Touya Kinomoto veía el atardecer a través de la ventana mientras despedía al último paciente del día, le pidió a su ayudante se limpiara el sitio antes de irse y se encerró en su oficina, en aquella silla tras su escritorio se regaló unos minutos de reflexión, tenía treinta y un años y era uno de los más solicitados especialistas de medicina deportiva, tenía un pequeño centro de rehabilitación en su natal Tomoeda, era maestro de artes marciales y ciertamente no era mal parecido, aún recordaba cómo años atrás él equipo olímpico le ofreció un trabajo de planta para la selección que representaba al país y cómo declinó la oferta por emprender su centro de rehabilitación que no solo atendía a deportistas lesionados sino a personas de todas las clases sociales que habían sufrido accidentes donde su motricidad se veía comprometida. Sonrió al ver la fotografía sobre su escritorio, su papá ya era mayor pero seguía siendo una eminencia en su ramo lo que le impedía estar por prolongado tiempo en casa, lo que dejaba al monstruo cómo llamaba a su pequeña hermana a su cuidado, aunque ya hacía un par de años que había dejado la casa paterna por un pequeño apartamento acondicionado en la parte alta de su centro de rehabilitación, una de las razones de quedarse cerca de casa era su pequeña hermana, sobre todo desde que decidió que se uniría a la Policia para ayudar a los demás o al menos eso decía ella.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, una de ellas era Tomoyo, esa chica había llegado a su vida gracias a su hermana, al principio no le pareció más que otra chica más que seguro por llevar la contra a su familia se sumó a las fuerzas policiales, aparte de su diferencia de edad que le hizo suponer que era muy inmadura pero de alguna manera los constantes encuentros entre ellos evolucionaron y hace un par de meses en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, cuando Sakura y su padre finalmente presentaron al mocoso ese que le quitaría a su hermana y él estalló en cólera, ella la pequeña amiga de su hermana le había distraído lo suficiente como para calmar los ánimos, de alguna forma la muy diablilla se encargó de entretenerlo con su platica, maravillarlo con su sonrisa y consumirlo con su presencia al momento que bailaron juntos esa noche, ni hablar de los fogosos besos que compartieron esa noche, no podía creer la transformación de la chica en una fierecilla esa noche en su apartamento, sin compromisos le dijo ella aparentando ser una mujer de mundo, pero él sabía que mentía, se dio cuenta esa noche que él sería el primer hombre que compartiría la cama con ella y eso le satisfizo en demasía.

De repente, una necesidad imperiosa de verla, escucharla, tocarla se apoderó de él, desde hacía un par de citas la idea de empezar una vida junto a ella se apoderó de él pero ahora mismo no era el mejor momento, tanto Tomoyo como su hermana estaban en un trabajo, él odiaba ese tipo de misiones como las llamaba su hermanita porque sabía que no debía contactarles y la incertidumbre de no saber de ellas lo carcomía por dentro. Aparte de que se ganaría una buena reprimenda de parte de Tomoyo que podrían arruinar su invitación a mudarse juntos.

Decidió que dar un paseo por el pueblo le tranquilizaría, un poco de aire fresco le caería muy bien, la noche asomaba así que tomó su chaqueta de mezclilla y salió a las calles que se empezaban a iluminar, el pueblo era chico y casi conocía a todos por eso le pareció raro ver a ese hombre rubio salir del porche de la casa al otro lado de acera con rostro molesto, decidió seguirlo un par de cuadras hasta una cafetería, no es que tuviera algo contra el tipo pero ese era su barrio y muy poca gente nueva aparecía por ahí, desde el exterior vio hacia la ventana donde el tipo se había sentado, su rostro le pareció familiar a Touya, sí, ahora lo ubicaba había estado en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, era su compañero en el departamento de policia, sí no recordaba mal su apellido era Sun.

Una idea taladró su mente, no necesitaba romper las reglas llamando a su hermana o a Tomoyo para saber donde estaban, ni tener que lidiar con el idiota del Teniente Tsukishiro quien ya lo había echado de la estación en una ocasión, debía seguir al hombre y así sabría el paradero de ellas.

Continuará...


	7. 7

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Chiharu Yamazaki se disponía a salir de su estudio, se consideraba una mujer feliz, su marido era la expresión de un hombre perfecto y su vida profesional mejoraba a través del tiempo; ya había despachado a su secretaria cuando el timbre llamó su atención, presionó el botón del interfón - Hemos cerrado ya, puede llamar al teléfono en la puerta para concertar una cita- descolgó su saco del perchero cuando escuchó la voz de respuesta del otro lado.

\- Señora Yamazaki, puede verme a través de la cámara por favor, mi nombre es Yue Tsukishiro, teniente de la Policía de Tokio - mostró su placa, un sonido de bip y empujó la puerta adentrándose en el despacho.

-Teniente buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - dijo Chiharu afectada por la presencia del hombre.

-buenas noches señora, le pido una disculpa por la hora pero necesito hablar con usted, ¿supongo estará enterada del hurto de la Espada Samurai del Emperador? - preguntó Yue

-¿quién no teniente?- dijo ella subiendo levemente ambos hombros - es una gran pérdida para todos nosotros como japoneses- negó con la cabeza

-sí lo es señora, lo más curioso es que no hay señales de su paradero- explicó sin perder de vista los gestos faciales de la mujer frente a él.

-Ciertamente es una pena teniente pero no entiendo cómo podría ser de ayuda- Chiharu tenía una mirada incrédula.

-bueno, usted como otra docena de personas aquí en Tokio están en el mercado de arte, lógicamente quienes robaron la pieza no vendrá a ofrecerle su motín para que la ponga en el mercado pero tengo interés en sus clientes o personas interesados en el arte Samurai o en el periodo Imperial Japonés - dijo el teniente

-¡ah! Entiendo- Chiharu trato de ocultar sus gestos fingiendo buscar una agenda en el escritorio contiguo, la única persona que le había solicitado algo similar en el pasado había sido su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa pero después de tantos años estaba segura que él no podía ser responsable, levantó la vista volviendo a mirar al hombre frente a ella- aunque mucho me temo no serle de tanta ayuda, quiero decir, hace mucho que no ejerzo como vendedora, al menos no en Japón - explicó- ¿no sería necesaria una orden para darle esos datos Teniente? -hizo una breve pausa esperando alguna reacción del hombre que tenía frente a ella - algunos coleccionistas de artes prefieren que sus colecciones permanezcan privadas y por lo tanto sus intereses también- dijo amablemente.

\- como usted dijo señora Yamazaki, la pérdida de la espada afecta al país entero, supongo que usted no pondría los intereses de un particular por sobre los de toda una nación- indicó Yue- aun así, sí lo prefiere puedo conseguir esa orden pero debo advertir que el resto de sus colegas que he visitado hasta ahora han sido bastante colaborativos, podría creer que esconde algo señora- le miró directo en forma desafiante.

\- por supuesto que no, no será necesario Teniente, pero le tomará algo de tiempo a mi secretaria revisar los archivos, podría darme un número para comunicarme con usted en cuanto tenga la información - sonrío abriendo la agenda lista para anotar.

Yue extendió su tarjeta de presentación - Llámeme en cuanto tenga la información. Muchas gracias señora Yamazaki y buenas noches- dio la vuelta y cerró tras de sí.

.

.

.

Meiling y Sakura charlaban animadas en la mesa, habían pedido un par de copas de vino rosado como aperitivo al llegar al restaurante, Sakura aprovechó el retraso del acompañante de Meiling para tratar de obtener algo de información pero la China había pasado los últimos 20 minutos solo hablando maravillas de aquel hombre y del inesperado reencuentro que casi los llevaba a la cama.

-disculpa Sakura, debo estar aburriéndote con esto - dijo Meiling algo apenada, Sakura solo se limitó a sonreír negando con la cabeza - dime ¿tú sales con alguien?- preguntó

Sakura se tomó un momento antes de contestar pensó que para aquel trabajo de encubierta, su personaje a representar era de una mujer soltera por si Eriol se interesaba en ella pero dado que eso no pasó, respondió - si, salgo con alguien - sonrió.

-Dios, no debí monopolizarte tanto estos días Sakura, tu novio debe odiarme a estas alturas y sin siquiera conocerme- hizo una risilla juguetona Meiling acompañando su comentario.

-tranquila, él está fuera del país ahora, además sí no hubiese venido estaría cenando sola en casa- sonrió - Tomoyo tenía una cita- explicó

-lo sé, yo hice la reservación - sonrió - ¿desde cuando Daidouji y tú son amigas? - preguntó Meiling.

-hace ya muchos años, la consideró como mi hermana- contestó Sakura

-bien, te diré esto y es lo único que puedo decir, debe alejarse de mi jefe - el tono serio que imprimió en su voz hizo que la frase sonará como advertencia.

Sakura se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, sonrió y se disculpó con Meiling para ir al servicio de damas, aprovecharía la oportunidad para llamar a su amiga, dos personas diferentes le habían advertido sobre Hiraguizawa en un solo día.

.

.

.

Clow asentó el libro que leía en la mesa de centro cuando vio a Eriol pasar enfundado en un elegante traje gris oscuro por el pasillo a punto de salir del penthouse -¡Vaya que grato tenerte tan temprano en casa Eriol! - sonrió.

Eriol no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta, iba apurado y ansioso, en poco más de media hora tenía que recoger a Tomoyo en su departamento, no le molestaba esperar por ella si llegaba antes, solo quería volver a revivir su presencia como horas antes en su oficina, ya que después de ese fortuito encuentro sólo intercambiaron un mensaje por el chat de la empresa diciéndole que la vería a las 8 en su apartamento y ella había contestado con un simple ok.

-¿Eriol?- dijo Clow al distraído muchacho frente a él quien se había quedado en silencio - ¿es una mujer no? - preguntó socarronamente.

La pregunta de Clow resonó en su cabeza - ¿por qué lo dices?- se acercó para sentarse en el sillón frente a él.

-Recuerdas cuando estabas en el internado Chino- hizo una pausa explicando- las veces que te visité tenías esa mirada, sabia que tus notas perfectas no eran suficiente razón de tanta felicidad, así que supuse se trataba de algo diferente, algún enamoramiento, eras un adolescente, siempre rodeado de amigos pero al ver tu mirada sabia que te sentías solo y de repente algo cambio- sonrió cariñosamente - decidí respetar tus deseos de no hablar al respecto pero siempre supe que era una mujer la causante- se acercó a él- dime ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

Eriol no se atrevió a contestar, amaba a su padrino y padre aunque no fuese de sangre, ese hombre lo había acogido y amado incondicionalmente por eso no podía revelarle algunas cosas aún - Esto es diferente - sonrió -y sí todo sale bien, esta vez tu serás el primero en saberlo - extendió su mano para darle un apretón de manos a Clow como cuando cerraba un trato- tengo que irme o llegaré tarde - se levanto del sillón

-buena suerte - dijo Clow mientras Eriol caminaba al elevador, cuando se abrieron las puertas, un mesero salió con un carrito lleno de comida - bien muchachos- gritó Clow a los guaruras que resguardaba el elevador - llegó la cena para tres -

Al mismo tiempo Spinel Sun desde lo alto del edificio Mitsubishi escuchaba su estómago gruñir mientras veía el festín que esos glotones dentro del piso 14 cenarían, sonrió pensando que no era tan diferente a su hermano Kero.

.

.

.

Syaoran debió posponer la reunión con Meiling porque Takeshi Yamazaki decidió reunirse con Terada esa tarde, la reunión se había extendido, por suerte se vieron en un restaurant con privados a una hora poco concurrida, lo que le ayudó a sentarse fácilmente en el privado contiguo para oír toda la platica.

Ahora iba tarde para su cena, aún no entendía porque Meiling le había citado en ese lugar, lo que tenían que hablar era algo que nadie más debía escuchar pero fue la condición que ella le puso para verse nuevamente, estacionó el auto a una cuadra y entró al restaurante, preguntó a la hostess por la mesa siguiéndola entre la multitud, era la hora pico y un mar de gente se encontraba cenando.

-Lo siento Mei, no te levantes por favor- saludo Syaoran- un retraso en el trabajo- explicó, suspicaz observó las dos copas de vino ya sin contenido en la mesa - ¿has tenido una fiesta?- dijo burlón recordando que la chica podía beber bastante pero el alcohol en definitiva no era su mejor amigo.

-¡claro que no Syaoran! - refunfuñó molesta - vine con alguien - sonrió - aquí viene mi amiga- se levanto saludando

A Syaoran no le dio tiempo ni de pensar cuando escucho una voz inconfundible para él.

-buenas noches- dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesa, en un tono extrañamente apenado que no coincidía con el carácter extrovertido de ella.

Se levanto por inercia y giro para enfrentar lo inevitable.

-Primo, te presento a una amiga, Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Meiling sonriendo - Sakura te presento a mi primo Syaoran Li- dijo ahora mirando a su amiga.

Y de repente la tensión se sintió tan fuerte que el ruido que hacían los otros comensales alrededor de ambos desapareció, los ojos de Sakura centellaron en un tono verde metálico e hicieron que la mirada de Syaoran se desviara de ellos por una fracción de segundo, sí no fuera por el oportuno mesero que se acercó a preguntar si estaban listos para ordenar, Meiling hubiese notado como cambiaron las expresiones corporales y faciales entre los futuros esposos mandando todo al carajo.

Sakura dijo un casi inaudible - mucho gusto - y rápidamente se escondió tras el menú mientras fingía elegir algo para cenar- La cena sería muy larga- pensó la castaña.

.

.

.

Nakuru terminaba su llamada con Spinel, había confirmado que el objetivo ya salía del Hotel Yamamina, así que avisó a Tomoyo, quien sentada en el sillón del pequeño departamento que alquilaba la policía para ella y Sakura se veía un poco afligida.

-Hiraguizawa ya viene- observó el semblante preocupado de la joven - Naoko ya hizo las modificaciones pertinentes por sí el quiere investigarte, no tienes de qué preocuparte- concluyó Nakuru aunque no estaba segura de que el motivo de la preocupación de Tomoyo fuese eso.

-¿segura que mi madre aceptó?- preguntó Tomoyo vacilante, su par asintió con tranquilidad-No entiendo por qué debemos involucrarla - preguntó a Nakuru

-El teniente Tsukishiro es bastante persuasivo- sonrió- y según me dijo, tu madre estaba más que encantada de apoyar a la investigación y por otro lado estaba previsto que llegáramos a este punto, al fin y al cabo tu apellido pesa "darling"- afirmó Nakuru

-¡oh, basta! No hagas eso- dijo Tomoyo con una mueca bien marcada en el rostro.

-¿eres modesta ahora?- sonrió burlona Nakuru.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza - No, ese maldito mote de "darling", no lo tolero- dijo mientras recordaba cada vez que Eriol se dirigía a Kaho como "querida". El sonido del interfón les interrumpió. Tomoyo se levantó, tomó su bolso e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Nakuru quien le hizo un guiño aprobatorio de vuelta.

.

.

.

Yukito volaba sobre el Océano Pacífico, ese día más temprano justo después de que habían terminado la junta con el equipo, se había reunido a puerta cerrada con su hermano Yue Tsukishiro en su oficina. Ahora revisando una pila enorme de papeles tomo un breve respiro quitándose los finos lentes, masajeando su tabique nasal y dando un sorbo al café que la amable azafata le ofreció, recordando dicha conversación.

-¿crees en la afirmación que hizo Kero hermano? - dijo el joven mirando al teniente quien permanecía sentado meditando tras su escritorio - que la policía China aún piensa que Clow es el autor de los robos-

-Para nada Yukito- lo miró- sí la prima de Li es al menos lo mitad de buena que él, la Policía China ya debe estar siguiendo el mismo rastro que nosotros- dijo Yue- lo que me preguntó es que más están ocultando porque llevan un año investigando y Terada ha sido el único detenido- suspiro largamente hundido en sus cavilaciones - Li dijo que los Yamazaki no aparecían en el expediente que le dio su prima pero en el reporte de Kinomoto que nos presentó Akizuki dice lo contrario- agregó

-sí, también me di cuenta. La cooperación entre las agencias de investigación policiacas transcontinentales no siempre funciona- dijo seriamente Yukito.

-Quiero que te encargues Yukito- hizo una pausa para levantarse y ponerse a la par de su hermano- ante el resto del equipo viajaras a Islas Caimán pero quiero que coordines con Yanaguisawa tu viaje y que te ponga en contacto con su fuente en Estados Unidos, esto será estrictamente confidencial- acotó- necesito que vayas a todas los lugares donde se suscitaron los robos y hagas tu propia investigación para mí sin llamar la atención de las autoridades locales- Yue vio su hermano asentir con la cabeza - cerraremos este caso y recuperaremos la Espada Samurai a cualquier precio- una media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-Así lo haré hermano. Estaremos en contacto- dijo Yukito mientras se retiraba de la oficina del Teniente Tsukishiro.

.

.

.

Kaho Clow bajaba del auto mientras su chofer le abría la puerta, estaba frente a las oficinas del edificio corporativo donde estaba la Fundación Clow, pasaban ya de las 7 de la noche, el guardia de seguridad le abrió las puertas de acceso, ella siguió sin detenerse hasta el elevador, pulsó el botón y no se detuvo hasta llegar al piso más alto. Ingreso a su oficina descolgó una pintura que estaba en el muro, una marca imperceptible de un doble fondo apareció, presionó para sacar la tapa y el acceso a una caja de combinación se hizo presente, marcó una clave con su mano derecha, sacó un bolso negro como de gimnasio que parecía traer algo dentro. Volvió a colocar todo en su lugar y salió de ahí, al llegar al piso inferior se topó de nueva cuenta con el guardia de seguridad a quien le entregó un sobre blanco que parecía tener algo dentro. El hombre le miró sonriente, ella ingreso a su auto ayudada por su chofer, una vez dentro marcó un teléfono conocido desde su celular, sonriendo saludó a la persona que le contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

Decir que el resto de los comensales en el pequeño cafetín estaban sorprendidos es decir poco, sobre la mesa estaban tendidos una cantidad de platos suficientes para alimentar a una familia con niños y el único sentado era un hombre rubio de piel clara, que parecía ser un foráneo porque nadie le reconocía. Estaba tan concentrado en comer sus alimentos, que no se percató cuando Touya Kinomoto atravesó la puerta de la cafetería y se sentó en una esquina observándole constantemente.

Aprovecho la conexión de wifi del lugar para hacer una videollamada con Naoko quien estaba en la central aún trabajando, la chica era un encanto, la más pequeña del equipo, para Kero la pequeña Yanaguisawa era como su hermana menor y le preocupaba de sobremanera su obsesión con el trabajo, pero era parte de su personalidad y sin duda era muy buena en su trabajo.

-Hola Kero ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Naoko agitando su mano en el aire a través del manos libres donde le escuchaba el detective Sun.

\- Sin mucha suerte aún, tienes la información del alias que te pedí- preguntó a la chica mientras devoraba un trozo de comida.

-¡claro que lo tengo!- exclamo Naoko- lo he enviado también a tu email- Yuzuki Luna, nacida en Japón, 45 años, huérfana según esta información vivió y estudió en Hokkaido, aunque debe ser falso obviamente, su registro laboral indica que trabaja desde hace cinco años como freelance asesorando a empresas online en comercialización, ventas y marketing, según el pasaporte que ha utilizado viaja constantemente fuera del país antes de eso nada- Naoko bajo su mirada a su monitor por un momento y reflexiva agregó- este es un buen trabajo Kero, armar una identidad de la nada y llenar los huecos virtuales para que parezca una persona real no es tan fácil, debió ser hecho por un profesional, ¿qué opinas?- preguntó Naoko mirando la imagen de Kero en su celular.

\- Ella fue acusada de un fraude multimillonario y el dinero jamás apareció, con unos cientos de miles de dólares podrías pagar a un hacker para hacer el trabajo- respondió Kero- hazme un favor Naoko puedes cruzar la información de los viajes fuera del país de Yuzuki Luna con los lugares y fechas de los robos por favor - pidió Kero mientras vio cómo Naoko asentía - tambien envíame el archivo de Ruby Moon para revisarlo-

Naoko hizo un mohín del otro lado de la pantalla- pero está mañana dijiste que no había registros de ella después de que salió de Londres a Sicilia- acotó- ¿de que serviría su expediente?- preguntó.

-¡Vamos Naoko! Tu IQ es más alto que el del resto de nosotros- sonrió juguetón viendo la pantalla de su celular- quiero revisar si Tomoeda tiene algún significado especial tanto para Ruby Moon como para su alter y ver si han visitado las mismas ciudades para saber donde seguir su rastro- cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio - Estoy en punto muerto, está mujer sabe esconderse-

\- Ok, recoléctare la información y te la hago llegar- sonrió

\- Y Naoko, ve a tu casa a dormir hoy por favor, desde que comenzó el caso has estado durmiendo en la estación de Policía- dijo cómo un padre a una hija.

\- ¡oh vaya! Llego tu hermano- dijo sorprendida girando su rostro a un costado, del otro lado Kero escuchó la voz de Spinel saludando- estamos en contacto Kero- Naoko corto al comunicación en en aparato.

Kero pidió la cuenta, su ceño era bastante confuso, Yue le había pedido a su hermano apostarse en el puesto de vigilancia del edificio Mitsubishi esa noche para no perder de vista ni los movimientos de Hiraguizawa ni los de Clow y él había dejado su puesto para ir a la estación de Policía- ¿qué habrá cambiado?- dijo al viento sin obtener respuesta, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Touya Kinomoto le seguía a una distancia segura.

.

.

.

Rika Sasaki tomaba una taza de té en la sala de su apartamento, en su mesa de centro un montón de libros contables se extendían abiertos de par en par, adoraba su trabajo en la Fundación, llevaba ya casi una década trabajando ahí pero lo cierto es que ella era la encargada del área de mercadotecnia y relaciones públicas porque no sabía nada de números, aún no entendía porque su jefe le ponía a trabajar en esas labores sobre todo cuando el departamento contable tenía su propia oficina con muchos empleados en el piso inferior. Suspiro pesadamente, se escuchó el timbre de su puerta y ella sonrió, se levantó para atender, Terada le dio un beso a su prometida mientras ingresaba al departamento cargando el bolso negro.

-¿llegue a tiempo hermosa?- preguntó Terada

-muy a tiempo amor- dijo Rika Sasaki señalando todos los libros sobre la mesa de centro. Agradecía interiormente que su jefe autorizara que los libros salieran de las oficinas de la Fundación para que pudiera trabajar más cómoda. Ahora aprovecharía la experiencia de su futuro esposo en los negocios para que le ayudara un poco a terminar ese tedioso trabajo.

.

.

.

Eriol escuchó la puerta de acceso del edificio cerrarse tras de él, así que se despidió de la persona al otro lado del celular y colgó. Sintió el aroma a lavanda en el ambiente, sabía que Tomoyo debía estar parada tras de él. Al girar la encontró cubierta por una gabardina oscura de color negro que le cubría del cuello a la altura de las rodillas, su cabello tan largo que rozaba su cintura iba suelto, de un color tan negro ébano que brillaba reflejando las luces de la avenida, su maquillaje combinaba perfecto, llevaba unos botines cortos con taco alto color vino y un pequeño bolso. Ella le miró con intención y una sonrisa coqueta, Eriol sonrió de vuelta, estuvo esperando este momento toda la tarde.

-Luces hermosa - atinó a decir Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella cerrando distancias.

Tomoyo dubitativamente pensó qué pasaría ahora después de ese casi beso en su oficina, sabía que tenía que mantener la cita bajo sus condiciones para no perderse en los encantos de Eriol que eran conocidos ya en varias partes del mundo.

-Gracias Eriol, tú has sido muy puntual- camino a lado de él hacia el auto. Tomoyo sabía que lo correcto habría sido mencionar que se veía como un Dios, tal vez no en esas palabras, pero sí hacia eso perdería el interés del chico porque parecería accesible. Lo escuchó reír tras ella y caminar a pasos largos para abrirle la puerta del copiloto - ¿esta vez no hay chofer? - le preguntó

-Lo está viendo- sonrió - usted señorita quería saber quién era Eriol Hiraguizawa, pues hoy voy a presentárselo- cerro la puerta yendo a tomar su lugar de conductor.

Condujeron a las afueras de Tokio, llevaban unos 30 minutos en un apacible y cómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos quiso interrumpir hasta que llegaron a una entrada lujosa donde un Valet parking le abrió la puerta. Aunque Tomoyo había vivido casi toda su vida en Tokio exceptuando por los recientes años en que se había mudado a Tomoeda, jamás había visitado ese lugar como tal, solo había ido a visitas escolares de tours guiados para vistas panorámicas del Fuji.

-¡wow!- exclamó atónita

Eriol estaba maravillado por la expresión de ella, se acercó a su lado y le ofreció su brazo como un caballero - Bienvenue à l'hôtel Fuji mademoiselle- le dijo con perfecto acento francés.

-Mercie Monsieur!- respondió Tomoyo y tomó su brazo.

-¿Así que hablas francés Tomoyo?-indagó Eriol mientras atravesaban el Lobby.

Ella omitió la respuesta contestando con otra pregunta -¿Así que espero que el verdadero Eriol no traiga a una mujer en su primera cita a un hotel? - apretó su agarre a Eriol y se detuvo encarándolo sonriendo.

-No me subestimes Tomoyo- se permitió dar un pequeño toque con el dedo índice de su mano libre en la respingona nariz de la mujer que iba de su brazo- un buen amigo se hospeda aquí y me ha recomendado el restaurante, tiene una gran vista y excelente comida- siguió caminando- ahora acelera que ya estamos llegando tarde.

-Admito que es un lugar extraordinario- dijo Tomoyo mientras se desabrochaba la gabardina y la entregaba a la anfitriona del restaurante. Eriol no respondió consiente de la mirada intensa que le daba a Tomoyo

En ese momento Eriol solo podía pensar en lo corto de su vestido color vino con ese ruedo holgado que colgaba sobre sus muslos dandole un grácil vuelo a sus movimientos al caminar y esas mallas negras ajustadas a sus largas piernas que contrastaban con su pálida piel.

-señor Hiraguizawa por aquí está su mesa- dijo la anfitriona mientras dejaba los abrigos de ambos con su compañera de piso y los guiaba entre las mesas de otros comensales. La chica se despidió deseándoles una excelente velada.

El sommelier se acercó a presentarse y dejó dos copas de vino blanco en la mesa como aperitivo.

-¡Vaya así que en menú de degustación!- por un momento Tomoyo se olvidó de su misión y disfrutó las vistas del restaurante hacia el monte Fuji por el gran ventanal, el ambiente tranquilo y romántico de la decoración del lugar, así como el aroma fresco y un poco dulzón de su vino y del hombre frente a ella que en ese momento le miraba genuinamente interesado.

-Sí, espero que no te moleste, presiento que no tienes la mejor imagen de mi y no quiero parecer controlador pero quería que esta noche nos sorprendiera a los dos - sonrió y se quitó los lentes para guardarlos en su camisa- por lo que no necesitaré éstos- sonrió para ella.

Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo impactante que era su mirada sin nada de por medio - realmente tus ojos son hermosos- dijo sin pensar. Eriol se sintió estúpidamente halagado pero no dijo nada - ¿por qué crees que no tengo la mejor imagen de ti?- preguntó ella.

\- Lo supe desde que pusiste un pie en mi oficina, tu mirada te delató, inquisitiva y reservada- sonrió - como la que estás haciendo justo ahora- acercó su silla un poco más a la mesa para estar cómodo.

Atónita Tomoyo cambió su gesto por uno más suave- ¿tan transparente soy eh?- se puso a la defensiva para no exponerse ante él- sí se trata de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, recuerda esta cena es pago por una explicación que aún me debe señor Hiraguizawa-

\- Soy un hombre de negocios Tomoyo- afirmó - hice un trato contigo y no voy a romperlo pero no es de mi interés arruinar esta deliciosa cena ahora con eso, prometo darte esa explicación al finalizar la noche- extendió su mano sobre la mesa - al menos merezco esta concesión después de que me embaucaras esta tarde con ese misero beso-

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y apretó la mano que Eriol le ofrecía volviendo a cerrar un trato entre ellos.

\- Y cuéntame ¿que hace la heredera de Daidouji Co trabajando para la Fundación Clow?- dijo de sopetón mientras degustaba el primer tiempo.

Ella casi se atraganta con la comida - ¿como sabes eso? - dijo sorprendida - ¿me investigaste? Porque estoy segura que esa información no la puse en mi curriculum- afirmó

\- Daidouji no es un apellido tan común y tal ves no lo sepas pero tú madre es muy participativa en las causas de la Fundación, aunque nunca mencionó que tuviera una hija- hizo una breve pausa - ¿por qué querría mantenerte en secreto?- dijo en voz seria viendo cómo la confusión invadía el rostro de Tomoyo.

\- Por seguridad- su voz se tornó un poco melancólica, no estaba preparada para hablar de cosas tan intimas con él pero considerando que parecía leerla como un libro abierto, mentirle no era una opción- mi padre murió antes de mi nacimiento y mi madre tuvo que encargarse no solo de una bebé sino también de toda una corporación. Decidió sacrificarse y enviarme con el abuelo, ocultar su maternidad aseguraba que no fuera blanco de sus competidores y que sus colaboradores la tomaran en serio, ¿crees que un mercado tan competitivo dejaría que una mujer amamantando dirigiera la compañía de juguetes más exitosa de Japón?- sonrió desilusionada- cuando tuve edad para comprenderlo decidí que debería emprender mi camino sin el estigma de una apellido, aunque no me mal entiendas, estoy muy orgullosa de ser una Daidouiji pero también quiero que mi vida y mis decisiones me pertenezcan solo a mi- degusto un bocado de su plato - ¡esto es exquisito! - ¿y que se siente ser un Hiraguizawa y un Clow al mismo tiempo? Eso si debe ser extraordinario. He leído que tú si haces honor al apellido-

Eriol se sorprendió de cómo la mujer frente a él podría develar una parte tan intima de sí y seguir con la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado - ¿leído?- preguntó

\- bueno, tu vida es muy pública, eres tema de artículos, periódicos y noticieros, no dudo que pronto algún escritor pida escribir tu biografía- se burlo descaradamente.

\- ¿siempre eres tan descarada Tomoyo?- dijo viendo cómo ella le sonría de vuelta, gesto que interpretó como una afirmación a su pregunta - es cansado, no voy a negarlo pero mi posición me permite hacer muchas cosas que ayudan a otros- el sommelier apareció cambiando sus copas por otra bebida y el mesero se retiró con los platos yendo a la cocina por el segundo tiempo -Tuve la dicha de conocer a mis padres pero murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño, mis recuerdos de ellos casi desaparecen, Clow es mi padrino de bautizo y le pareció su responsabilidad acogerme, me adoptó como su hijo, le tengo un profundo respeto y cariño, sin él no se que hubiese sido, aunque él era muy joven y creo que la idea de un hijo no pasaba por su cabeza así que dejo mi educación en manos de otras personas, no lo juzgo, aprendí muchísimo, viaje por igual y conocí muchas personas pero en mi caso no pude optar por la libertad, tuve que hacerme cargo de la herencia que conlleva mi apellido cuando cumplí 18 y aquí estoy ahora llevándolo al siguiente nivel- sonrió.

\- Me parece una vida bastante solitaria- suspiró Tomoyo - ¿has viajado mucho entonces?- preguntó

\- bastante, casi toda mi vida la pasé fuera de mi natal Londres, ahora solo estoy ahí un par de meses al año- explicó - me gustaría mudarme a Japón algún día cuando decida formar una familia, quisiera correr con la suerte de mis padres-

\- ¿a que te refieres? - inquirio ella

\- bueno, mi padre era británico pero mi madre japonesa, se conocieron cuando mamá fue de intercambio a la universidad de Cambridge, no volvió a Japón más que para visitar a sus familiares- sus ojos se iluminaron- Londres me recuerda mucho a ellos, así que creo que Japón es la mejor opción-

Tomoyo quedó en silencio después de la explicación de Eriol, su corazón dio un pequeño salto, él no parecía una mala persona por el contrario, parecía un ser humano extraordinario, acaso sería capaz de cometer esos robos solo por qué podía hacerlo, algo no le cuadraba y ya lo averiguaría. El segundo tiempo llegó a la mesa.

.

.

.

\- ¡gracias al cielo!- pensó Sakura mientras el mesero traía el postre, la cena había transcurrido tan lentamente, la platica se había centrado en Meiling y Syaoran y en todas esas aventuras que habían vivido de pequeños en China. Ella había participado solo un par de veces en la platica sonriendo o haciendo alusión a alguna anécdota vivida con su hermano cuando eran pequeños.

\- Y cuándo vuelve tu novio Sakura- preguntó Meiling- podríamos salir a cenar los cuatro- sonrió

Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para después responder - no lo sé Meiling, él debe resolver algunos asuntos antes de volver a vernos- dijo significativamente viendo a Syaoran- disculpe un momento - se levanto caminando hacia el servicio de damas porque sí no lo hacía seguramente diría algo indebido que comprometería la operación.

Syaoran aprovechó que ella se había retirado - Mei ¿por qué me citaste en este lugar? Hablaríamos del caso recuerdas- reclamó una poco desesperado.

\- Quería pasar un tiempo con mi primo como de antaño y sabía que si nos veíamos a solas no lo consentirías, ademas mi amiga Sakura es muy agradable y está enterada de nosotros, no le molesta acompañarnos- afirmó - llevaremos a Sakura a casa y luego iremos a mi hotel a hablar de lo que quieras- dijo solemne.

Syaoran trago duro mientras pasaba su mano desesperadamente entre su cabello.

.

.

.

Naoko estaba en su apartamento, como le sugirió Kero decidió ir a casa a descansar y más aún después de lo que su hermano Spinel le había pedido cuando llegó a la sala de juntas del departamento de inteligencia hacía menos de una hora. Recordó la conversación como si recién hubiese ocurrido.

\- Naoko, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Spinel sentándose frente a ella mientras cerraba la laptop de la detective Yanagisawa para obtener toda la atención de la chica- mi contacto en el hotel Yamamina tiene todo arreglado y Yue esta presionándome- explicó

\- Y qué necesitas qué haga Spinel- preguntó dudosa

\- Primero necesito tu mejor equipo electrónico, no podremos instalar cámaras porque la señal de las que el equipo de seguridad de Clow tiene instaladas captarían la señal de las nuestras pero si podemos instalar uno o dos micrófonos análogos que tengan un radio de distancia suficiente para captar los sonidos en mi puesto de vigilancia y lo otro que necesito es que entres a instalarlo al penthouse- dijo de forma tajante - no puedo entrar yo porque los guardias ya me conocen pero tú serías alguien anónimo y ademas como tendrás acceso a todo el penthouse debes peinar el departamento en busca de la espada Samurai-

Naoko no estaba segura del plan, tenia entrenamiento de campo como cualquier otro detective pero siempre su aportación había sido más de sistemas de información que de trabajo de encubierto - puedo hacerlo- dijo resuelta

\- no esperaba menos Naoko- sonrió mientras explicaba detalladamente el plan para el día posterior.

.

.

.

Syaoran estaba al borde de la desesperación, tuvo que dejar a Sakura al frente de su edificio fingiendo un mucho gusto en tono indiferente que le supo a bilis, por lo que ahora que traspasaba la puerta del cuarto de Meiling tomó su brazo no muy delicadamente girando a la chica hacia el para llamar su atención.

\- No juegues conmigo Mei, quiero toda la información que tienes de Clow y Hiraguizawa, no estoy para estos juegos - advirtió.

\- que malhumorado primo, ya te di el expediente de mi trabajo durante este año con Hiraguizawa, ¿qué más necesitas? toda la información está ahí- se zafo de su agarre caminando al pequeño sillón en medio de la habitación- toma asiento Syaoran, 'do ut des'- dijo en latín- 'doy para que des' sí deseas más información de mi investigación necesito que empieces a darme algo primo- su mirada se transformó en más profunda y felina

.

.

.

Tomoyo se sentía un poco nublada por el efecto del maridaje de su cena de cinco tiempos, ahora culminaban con el postre por lo que se compuso lo mejor que pudo para seguir hablando con Eriol, ya había obtenido bastante información interesante pero aún tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de saber cual era la relación que Eriol tenía con Kaho Clow, contaba con que el par de tragos extra que Eriol había tomado durante la cena le ayudaran a aflojar su lengua.

\- Eriol- dijo ella - necesitó que me respondas ¿estás con Kaho?- acercó su mano a la de él que sostenía un vaso con wisky, este gesto imprimió bastante seriedad e importancia a la pregunta a ojos de Eriol.

\- Yo... antes de responder ¿que fue lo qué viste ese día Tomoyo?- observó comprensivo a la mujer frente a él sin amedrentarse ni un ápice.

\- Bueno, no soy de las personas que fisgonean ¿sabes? - bajo la mirada apenada para que él no pudiera leer su mentira - pero me sorprendí mucho y no reaccioné, los vi besarse y solo pude pensar que besabas a la esposa de tu padrastro, cuando reaccioné entre inmediatamente, tal vez para interrumpirlos a propósito porque por donde lo viera me pareció incorrecta esa escena- levantó su vista para enfrentarle.

\- Pequeña- dijo en un tono cariñoso- no estoy para nada orgulloso de eso pero sí no hubieras irrumpido ese día habrías visto como la despachaba de la forma más cortes que pudiera- sonrió - ante todo soy un caballero.

\- Aún así Eriol no es correcto que aceptaras que te besará por más caballeroso que seas, no me parece justificado que solo por no tratarla mal aceptaste el beso de ella- conforme hablaba su voz se exaltaba- yo jamás se lo permitiría al hombre con el que saliera y ademas si ella se atrevió a hacerlo es porque seguramente tú diste pie a ello- concluyó ya algo enfadada.

\- Dime Tomoyo - hablo paciente - ¿sales con alguien actualmente? - No espero su respuesta porque dentro del enfado de la chica su rostro la traicionó dando implícitamente una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta - suponía que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no estaría sola- hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su bebida- y aún así estás aquí conmigo, aceptando cenar con prácticamente un desconocido a quien no pudiste decirle que no porque fuiste muy cortes para rechazarlo- sonrió autosatisfecho.

Tomoyo enderezó su postura en el asiento porque de repente se sintió pequeña - No acepté por cordialidad Eriol- su rostro se elevó para equilibrar con el de él que se mostraba autosatisfecho - lo hice por la atracción qué hay entre nosotros - su voz sonó más sensual de lo que hubiese querido- aún así creo en los límites y si mi relación actual fuese algo serio, jamás hubiera aceptado venir contigo esta noche - sonrió satisfecha.

Eriol llamó al mesero pidiendo otro trago, con un gesto le indico a ella si quería algo a lo que Tomoyo negó, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, el tiempo que tardó el mesero en volver y depositar el vaso con wisky en la mesa.

Eriol dio un trago bastante grande - Con esto que voy a decirte, me pongo en tus manos Tomoyo, casi nadie lo sabe a parte de Kaho y de mí - advirtió, luego dio un largo suspiro- ella y yo fuimos amantes - el rostro de Tomoyo se transformó en una mirada de suspicacia pero también de asombro - nuestra relación fue tan cruda que no puedo nombrarla de otra manera- explicó- la conocí cuando era un adolescente, era profesora en el internado Chino donde estuve, me enamoré perdidamente de ella y ella se obsesionó conmigo, fue la primera mujer con la que estuve, obviamente por la diferencia de edad y que yo aún fuera un niño era imposible que sucediera algo pero ella se encargó de mantenerlo en secreto, comenzó el día que me atreví a besarla dentro del aula cuando me asesoraba con un trabajo de investigación, ella se retiró apenada pero no dijo nada, solo que saliera del lugar, tenía 17 años y ella un poco más de 30, después volvimos a la relación profesor alumno hasta que un mes después de ese primer beso, me pidió quedarme al terminar las clases, yo debo admitir que era bastante popular en el colegio ya había estado con algunas otras chicas en plan de noviazgo pero Kaho pese a su edad, se conservaba muy joven y animosa, siempre hablando de viajar por el mundo, algo que también me apasionaba a mi, tras cerrar la puerta ella me besó con mucha más intensidad que cualquier otra chica, estuvimos varios minutos en eso pasando de solo besos a caricias y casi a algo más, durante los siguientes meses hasta la graduación repetíamos nuestros encuentros casi a diario con el pretexto de que ella me prepararía para mi examen a la Universidad, me hizo prometerle llevarla a Estados Unidos cosa que cumplí un poco antes de graduarme, aprovechando que tome posesión de la herencia de mis padres al cumplir la mayoría de edad y con pretexto de visitar universidades, pasamos un mes en Nueva York, en el que solo salimos de la habitación del hotel un par de horas al día, ella disfrutó cada segundo y yo también, para cuando volvimos a la graduación del internado en China, Clow llego a la celebración y obviamente los presenté, después me mudé a Estados Unidos para la Universidad, le rogué a Kaho que viniera conmigo para que al fin pudiéramos estar juntos sin escondernos pero ella se mostró evasiva y puso mil pretextos, después las llamadas disminuyeron, los emails escasearon y me volví loco, dejé la universidad en pausa para volver por ella, cuando llegue a China me enteré que había renunciado, vendió su casa y nadie sabía de su nuevo paradero, recordé que tenía familia en Japón pero fue un callejón sin salida, fui a Francia porque ella siempre deseo vivir ahí pero tampoco la encontré, cuando me di por vencido casi estuve a punto de dejar todo, la escuela, la herencia de mis padres y fue cuando recibí una llamada de Clow- hizo otra seña al mesero para que llenara su vaso con más wisky y lo bebió de un solo trago pidiendo otra bebida - me dijo que se casaba con Kaho- sonrió - te imaginas lo qué pasó por mi cabeza - dijo mas de forma introspectiva que esperando una respuesta de parte de Tomoyo- me volví loco, quise odiar a Clow pero no pude, era imposible después de lo que había hecho por mi, así que me enoje conmigo mismo y con ella, no entendía nada, con la cercanía de la boda Kaho acepto verme en privado, me dijo que me amaba pero que era imposible que una mujer como ella estuviera con un niño como yo, que la diferencia de edad a la larga sería un problema y después soltó en llanto jurándome que estaba enamorada también de Clow y que él la amaba por lo que lo más sensato era casarse con él y olvidar lo nuestro, la odie tanto que me fui sin responder, estuve meditando todo por un par de días y acepté, me presenté a la boda sin saber qué sentir pero fingiendo alegría por ellos, después me di cuenta que lo más sano era poner distancia así que retomé la escuela y pensaba quedarme en Estados Unidos, recién empezaba con mis inversiones y con el legado de mis padres, tarde un par de años en olvidarla pero lo hice, hasta que una tarde Clow me llamo y me pidió que ayudara a Kaho con la Fundación, ya que ella no se sentía segura en la presidencia- sonrió viendo la cara impávida de Tomoyo- pude decir que no, pero cómo fallarle al hombre que me dio una segunda oportunidad de una infancia feliz y un futuro, nos reunimos y ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerme saber que aún estaba interesada en mi y desafortunadamente eso se ha repetido cada vez que nos encontramos- suspiro cansado.

\- ¡Vaya!- dijo atónita Tomoyo- ahora si necesito un trago- sonrió y Eriol hizo una seña al mesero pidiendo las bebidas- ¿Clow sabe algo de esto?- preguntó viendo cómo Eriol negaba - Cordialidad ¿eh?- supuso ella levantado la ceja izquierda- No quieres lastimarlo ¿no es así? Pero no es peor ocultárselo - preguntó

\- Clow es alguien muy metódico pero sensible al mismo tiempo, casarse con Kaho fue algo muy inesperado para mí porque dejo a una mujer maravillosa por ella y decirle ahora que fue por alguien que no vale la pena, lo atormentaría- explicó - ademas se que lo que Kaho siente por mi no es amor, creo que lo hace para fastidiarme y para autocomplacerse, no puede superar que ya me olvide de ella, siempre ha sido una mujer vanidosa y muy competitiva, creo que nuestros encuentros son parte de una vendetta personal en mi contra- finalizó

Tomoyo dio un trago y rio escandalosamente mientras Eriol la veía confundida- Tal vez no tenga el dinero suficiente Eriol para pagarte pero yo quiero los derechos de tu biografía, esto es de película- rio de nuevo contagiando de paso a Eriol - creo que deberíamos irnos o pensarán que ya estamos muy borrachos- dijo ya más tranquila.

Eriol tuvo que admitir que si tenía los alcoholes sobre lo normal así que pidió un taxi, ya mandaría a su chofer a buscar el auto mañana, el regreso fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al frente del edificio de Tomoyo. Ella dio un casto beso en la mejilla de Eriol agradeciendo la cena y la amena platica y se dispuso a entrar por la puerta principal cuando sintió la mano de Eriol reteniendo su brazo haciendo que se girara hacia ella - Necesito que me prometas algo Tomoyo- dijo seriamente. Tomoyo solo guardo silencio - Con quien sea que estés saliendo, termínalo- dijo de forma seria mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica y le veía a los ojos desde su altura - no me gusta compartir - dijo en un modo terriblemente sensual mientras le robaba a ella un beso bastante apasionado, Tomoyo se dejó llevar presa del alcohol pero más de la necesidad que tuvo desde que fue a recogerla por besarlo desmedidamente hasta consumirse - este si es un beso señorita Daidouji- dijo por lo bajo dando vuelta mientras tomaba de nuevo el taxi que lo estaba esperando.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y aprovechó los segundos que tardó en abrirse el elevador para recomponerse, una vez dentro una idea cruzo por su mente '¿y si Kaho estuviera orquestando todo esto para inculpar a Eriol? ¿Sus celos y vanidad podrían consumirla tanto para planear esto? También estaba el móvil del dinero, estaba seguro que el interés de Kaho por Eriol cuando era un joven era más económico que amoroso, aunque no quiso manifestarlo en la cena y casi apostaba que había cambiado a Eriol por un pez más gordo como Clow que por mucho superaba la riqueza de su ahijado-hijastro. Clow seguía siendo sospechoso tal vez un poco menos que Eriol según la investigación de su equipo pero sí el plan de Kaho era poner a Clow tras las rejas y quedarse con su dinero, al mismo tiempo podría vengarse de su antiguo enamorado metiéndolo preso por rechazarla' platicaría con Sakura y Nakuru acerca de su teoría al llegar al apartamento.

.

.

.

Clow dormía pacíficamente mientras el puesto a su lado en la cama permanecía vacío ya que Kaho en ese momento cruzaba el lobby del hotel Yamamina, se detuvo un momento en recepción para solicitar una caja de seguridad aunque ella contaba con la propia en el penthouse, depósito el bolso negro en la caja ubicada en una habitación especial donde había otras decenas de cajas fuertes de otros huéspedes, salió e hizo una pequeña parada en el bar, aún no había cenado después de las diligencias en las que se había visto inmersa las últimas 4 horas, se sentó en una pequeña mesa cerca de la barra donde esperó por su ensalada, tomó una revista que estaba por ahí y empezó a ojearla distraídamente.

\- Mitzuki, un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo la voz femenina mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Kaho, quien bajó su revista reconociendo la voz.

\- Hola Ruby Moon - dijo con ojos centellantes.

.

.

.

Continuará


	8. 8

** Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo

.

.

Nakuru Akizuki llevaba casi 5 años trabajando como detective en el departamento de Inteligencia, todos ellos bajo las órdenes del teniente Tsukishiro, durante ese tiempo aprendió que su jefe era metódico, siempre en búsqueda de justicia, un líder innato y reservado como ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido, las veces que le había visto sonreír eran muy pocas y casi siempre cuando felicitaba a su equipo, ella incluida, por supuesto al terminar una misión.

Sus pares en la policía de Tokio de otros departamentos admiraban y respetaban al Teniente, incluso el comandante en jefe de la Policía y algunos otros políticos de altas esferas de gobierno que se jactaban de ser ellos los autores de una política judicial que consiguió los más elevados índices de resolución de casos en los últimos años, por supuesto, no le reconocerían al teniente Tsukishiro su gran aporte a esta causa y mucho menos a los miembros de su equipo.

El en persona le expresó hace años su deseo de transferirla a su unidad porque había visto claramente su potencial, Nakuru tenía sus reservas, para ella el puesto que le ofrecían seguramente era para cumplir con un requerimiento administrativo que confirmara que la Policía Nacional Japonesa era inclusiva hasta en las áreas de elite como la dede Departamento de Inteligencia que hasta el momento que ella ingresó era integrado solo por agentes masculinos.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles, el equipo era conformado por el teniente y sus dos manos derechas, los gemelos Spinel Sun y Kero Sun de la vieja escuela, así que ella tuvo que conformarse con ser la mano izquierda, aunque ciertamente los casos escaseaban ya que debido a la juventud del Teniente Tsukishiro, el comandante en jefe evitaba pasarle casos 'gordos', hasta que se vieron trabajando en uno que involucraba al presidente y su gabinete, ella pensó que sería relegada de tan importante investigación pero por el contrario, sus compañeros le apoyaron e incitaron para tomar un papel protagónico en la resolución del caso, oportunidad que no dejó pasar y no pudo sentir más gratitud por ellos.

Meses después llegó Yukito con su personalidad tan afable, era hermano menor del teniente, se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente, alguna vez él le confesó su deseo de haber tenido una hermana que compartiera algo de su carácter no como Yue, que aunque era obvio que el amor fraternal sobrepasaba sus personalidades opuestas, la inexpresividad del teniente sopesaba el buen humor de Yukito.

Un par de años después llegaron Syaoran y Naoko, dos mentes frescas para el departamento, el teniente Tsukishiro se reunió con Nakuru a puerta cerrada en su despacho para pedirle su opinión de los dos nuevos elementos y para encargar en sus manos el entrenamiento de Naoko para que la transición de una vida de civil a una de servicio público fuera lo más fácil posible. Nakuru sintió que el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo y más aún cuando Yue delegó en ella la responsabilidad para reclutar a dos elementos femeninos más para equilibrar el equipo, ella misma había pasado casi un mes buscando en los otros departamentos de policía de Tokio e incluso en las prefecturas foráneas cuando descubrió a Tomoyo y Sakura en el Deparyameno de Narcoticos después de la aprobación de su jefe, ella misma se encargó de entrenarlas.

Tras esta historia de vida que compartía con su jefe, es que ahora mismo se sentía como una traidora, ¿no debería entregarse ahora a la merced de su Teniente para que le impusiera el castigo que quisiera y así poder lidiar con la culpa? lo que estaba por hacer era por lejos todo lo contrario a lo que él le había enseñado y contra sus principios tendría que traicionarlo y tal vez no solo a él sino casi a todo el resto de sus compañeros en Inteligencia pero es que jamás se imagino tener que estar en esa disyuntiva, entre seguir la lógica de su jefe y buenos instintos contra el hecho de socorrer a una amiga que le pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Ya tendría toda la noche para meditar en ello y decidir algo antes de la reunión la mañana siguiente con el resto del equipo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Sakura contemplaba su anillo de compromiso a contra luz, no debería tener ninguna pertenencia personal ya que estaba prohibido al estar de encubierta pero era un pequeño gusto que se permitía ahora que estaba comprometida, tenía ya un rato que habían terminado su reunión con Nakuru y Tomoyo; le había pasado la información que obtuvo ese día de Meiling y lo interesante de la conversación que involucraba a Sasaki y Terada y como ambas mujeres le habían advertido a su manera sobre Hiraguizawa. Tuvo que mencionar que esa misma noche descubrió el pasado y presente oscuro de Syaoran, ahora viendo la pequeña piedra montada pensaba si podría casarse aún con él, después de que le había ocultado gran parte de su vida, estaba segura que mucho del acercamiento de su prometido con la China era justificado porque seguramente el Teniente Tsukishiro le había enviado a conseguir mayor información aunque no entendía porque Nakuru no les había informado de antemano pero lo que no comprendía del todo era esa familiaridad que veía entre los ex prometidos y por qué Syaoran en el pasado jamás había mencionado a Meiling y a decir de ella este reencuentro iban viento en popa para algo más profundo. Tenía que admitir a si misma que los celos le carcomían profundamente.

-¿estás bien Saku?- interrumpió Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto de baño lista para acostarse - tienes esa mirada perdida desde hace rato y empiezo a angustiarme- dijo preocupada.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá haciendo un espacio para que Tomoyo se le uniera - Enterarme que Syaoran es el hombre con el que se está viendo Meiling me descoloco- suspiro largamente - fue una cena de terror Tomi, tuve que aguantarlo toda la noche ¿por qué el no me habrá contado sobre ella antes? - dijo reflexivamente- entiendo que la investigación está de por medio pero cuál es la razón de Syaoran para ocultarme la existencia de su prima-

Tomoyo guardó silencio por un momento - Saku, solo puedo decirte algo con certeza- tomo entre sus manos la mano de Sakura mientras le veía a los ojos- él te ama profundamente, seguro una explicación habrá - dijo sinceramente.

-Quiero pensar que sí la hay. Estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo - dijo la castaña- ademas me preocupa un poco lo que nos contaste, estoy meditando cómo conseguir información que nos sirva- le dio una media sonrisa a Tomoyo.

-Esto es solo una confusión, sabes que estoy para escucharte y apoyarte Sakura- dijo cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a su amiga pensando que había algo raro en ese encuentro 'casual' porque cuál era la posibilidad que justo la prima hasta ahora inexistente de Syaoran trabajara para Hiraguizawa cuando había una investigación en curso de varias dependencias internacionales sobre Reed Clow, Nakuru se mantuvo en silencio durante su reunión previa ni afirmando ni negando las suposiciones de Sakura de que Syaoran había sido asignado por el Teniente a conseguir información de su prima, aunque hasta no estar segura no compartiría esta información con su amiga.

.

.

.

-¡Rayos!- gritó Syaoran desesperado mientras golpeaba la llanta de su automóvil haciendo que un par de transeúntes lo mirará extraño. Se subió al auto y pensó en todo lo que había pasado con Meiling esa noche.

-Jugaremos a tu manera Mei- dijo resignado- ¿que es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó sentándose donde ella le había indicado.

-cuéntame lo que tienen de Clow hasta ahora- dijo Meiling imperativamente mientras cruzaba las piernas en forma provocadora frente a su primo.

Syaoran suspiró largamente antes de responder y aflojó su corbata en el proceso, viendo que esto tomaría más tiempo de lo que deseaba se acomodó en la silla que parecía pequeña para el - me temo que no mucho más de lo que ustedes han avanzado- Meiling hizo un gesto en la mano indicándole que siguiera - hemos conectado la presencia de Clow con los robos de al menos cinco objetos importantes en diferentes países, al parecer su modus operandis es llegar al país unos días antes del robo y salir unos días después del mismo, creemos que Hiraguizawa podría estar implicado ya que ocupan la fundación para lavar el dinero de la compra de los objetos, suponemos que tienen clientes habituales que pujan por la pieza - a estas alturas Syaoran sabía que para obtener respuestas debía soltarle de poco la información aunque sin mentirle pero tampoco aclarando que ahora el principal sospechoso de su investigación y el hueso que perseguía su jefe el teniente Tsukishiro, era Eriol Hiraguizawa- pero aún no tenemos pistas del paradero de la Espada Samurai- hizo otra pausa- tú turno prima ¿cómo encontraron tan rápido el collar del Emperador Shang?- preguntó

Meiling sonrió entre apenada y satisfecha - tuvimos algo de ayuda inesperada, como sabes la pieza no era muy conocida pero aún así exquisita y muy valiosa por el ojo experto, al parecer Terada aún después de su supuesta adquisición al Museo tuvo dudas de la autenticidad del collar así que le pidió a una persona en Japón que la examinara- vio el rostro ansioso de Syaoran - no puedo decirte quién es, fue un llamado anónimo pero nos hizo saber que la pieza estaba en manos de Takashi Terada- Meiling se levantó del sillón para sacar una botella de agua del frigobar de la habitación, le ofreció una a su primo pero este negó levemente con la cabeza- fue fácil dar con el paradero de Terada, sus negocios son bastante conocidos en Shangai, lo demás lo sabes, él presento pruebas de una compra legítima, por lo que sabemos el trabajo fue hecho por un profesional, el servidor del museo fue hackeado y así crearon la supuesta venta de la pieza, el equipo de seguridad que entregó la pieza en la mansión de Terada fue investigado pero no llegamos a ningún sitio, pago en efectivo, dinero no rastreable. El dinero que transfirió Terada a la supuesta cuenta del museo también era una cuenta fantasma, la rastreamos a otras pequeñas y luego vimos que el dinero pasaba por distintas asociaciones civiles que donaban a otras cuentas, algunas de ellas contribuían altruistamente en la Fundación Clow pero habían pasado por tantas manos que no pudo armarse un caso sólido contra la familia- Syaron se interesó más en esa parte de la conversación, su prima había señalado a todo el clan Clow como objeto de su investigación en esa simple frase- Terada estaba limpio, historial impecable, ni una multa por exceso de tráfico ni recargos por falta de pago de impuestos, nada en absoluto y sus abogados destrozaron a la fiscalía cuando el caso de la propiedad del collar se llevó a la corte civil - explicó - ¿dijiste que creen que Hiraguizawa está involucrado, que pruebas tienen? - preguntó.

Syaoran dudo por un segundo -el collar del Emperador Shang, descubrimos que Hiraguizawa tenía un affaire con la hija del presidente japonés, la pieza solo salió de resguardo en una única ocasión y fue cuando ella la mostró en su cuello y por eso necesito el video de vigilancia de la noche del robo del collar- finalizó

Meiling sonrió comprensiva - deduzco que si tú me lo solicitas primo es porque tu jefe no quiere pedirlo de forma oficial al mío - hizo una breve pausa - me tomará un par de días conseguirlo para ti- Meiling hizo un gesto difícil de descifrar para Syaoran - te avisaré cuando lo tenga pero en algún momento te pediré hacer algo por mi y y tendrás que hacerlo sin cuestionarme - se levanto caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola para que Syaoran pudiese salir.

.

.

.

Kaho probó su ensalada fingiendo naturalidad aunque en ese momento le supo como la comida más insípida que haya comido en su vida y eso se debía a la mujer que estaba frente a ella quien no dejaba de mirarle de forma profunda - ¿y a qué debo el honor de tu visita después de tantos años? - dijo rompiendo el silencio - Pensé dejar claro que no te convenía aparecerte-

-solo quería darte una advertencia de cortesía- sonrió de medio lado - juegas con fuego otra vez Mitzuki pero esta vez me aseguraré que te quemes - se levanto con un grácil movimiento y se acercó a ella y fingiendo un beso en la mejilla le susurró - hasta pronto querida- dio vuelta y se perdió entre un mar de gente caminaba por el lobby.

Kaho se mantuvo en su asiento por un par de minutos, llamó al camarero para firmar su cuenta aunque casi no había comido ni tomado y se enfiló a su habitación en el penthouse sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Naoko caminaba por la zona de lavandería del hotel Yamamina, resultó que el contacto de Spinel, era el ama de llaves del hotel, una mujer entrada a los treinta de mirada jocosa y cuerpo corpulento, Spinel en sus primeros años de patrullero le había arrestado por hurto en una tienda departamental pese a las demandas del propietario para que la llevaran ante las autoridades, por el monto de los artículos robados Spinel había cedido ante las súplicas de la adolescente de dejarla ir, obviamente se mantuvo en contacto un par de meses posteriores al evento para cerciorarse que la chica siguiera por el camino correcto, cosa que hizo. Ahora en retribución por ese favor de hace años atrás, le ayudaba a Naoko a entrar al piso de la familia Clow.

Después de ponerse el uniforme empujó el carrito de blancos por el amplio pasillo hasta el elevador de servicio, llevaba entre sus ropas un par de aparatos minúsculos pero muy potentes que captaría la señal de audio que recibiría Spinel en el edificio del frente, llevaba también una cámara ajustada en el frente del uniforme bien disimulada como un botón de su blusa para poder fotografiar el sitio en búsqueda de algún indicio de donde ocultaban la espada, ahora solo necesitaba que él ama de llaves le indicara la hora de entrar.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las 8 de la mañana, la luz se filtraba por las persianas del cuarto de la pensión que había rentado, Kero no había dormido mucho revisando la información que Naoko le había enviado de Ruby Moon y su seudónimo Yuzuki Luna, había encontrado varios datos interesantes en el historial de la mujer, el que más le llamó la atención aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta si era relevante para su caso pero le daba una buena pista de las razones de Ruby Moon para esconderse en Tomoeda pero para eso tendría que solicitar autorización de su teniente, así que tomó su móvil.

-Teniente Tsukishiro- dijo una voz seria del otro lado.

-Soy Kero, encontré un rastro de Ruby Moon - hizo una breve pausa - pero necesitare entrevistar a Fujitaka Kinomoto- dijo esperando la respuesta de su jefe en silencio.

Yue se tomó algunos segundos antes de contestar, sabía quien era el sujeto, el padre de una de sus agentes, cómo se tomaría Kinomoto saber que su padre sería interrogado, se preguntó - hazlo de forma discreta Kero, no quiero que su nombre aparezca en el expediente del caso salvo que sea estrictamente necesario y ni una palabra al resto del equipo- colgó inmediatamente.

El teniente Tsukishiro estaba bastante molesto con su equipo y con él mismo después de la reunión de esa mañana, esperaba con ansias que Yanaguisawa encontrara alguna pista de la Espada en el hotel Yamamina y que los micrófonos se instalarán para que Spinel consiguiera alguna evidencia. Justo después de la reunión de equipo se había encontrado con el comandante en jefe para reportar sus avances y su superior no estaba nada contento, antes de señalar a alguien por simple complicidad de fraude, la prioridad era ubicar la Espada.

La agente china parecía no querer cooperar -¿pensaran que soy idiota? ¡Maldita policía China!- pensó con furia, que le dijera a Li que una fuente 'anónima' les había indicado el paradero del collar era cosa de risa, estaba seguro que ellos conocían la identidad de ese informante. Por otro lado los avances de Daidouji y Kero no iban tan rápidos como deberían, jugaban contra reloj. Camino rápido al departamento de Inteligencia, volvería a revisar cada una de las pistas incluyendo las declaraciones y videos de la Casa Imperial de donde se había sustraído la Espada, esperaba que Yukito se comunicará pronto ya que al volver a revisar las escenas del crimen tal vez podría encontrar algún indicio que le pudiese servir.

bb

.

.

.

Tomoyo llevaba ya una hora en la oficina, omitió su carrera matutina a propósito para llegar temprano a la Fundación, la noche anterior se la había pasado meditando acerca de Eriol y su posible culpabilidad o falta de ella y su estrategia para demostrarlo, esperaba que sus súplicas a Nakuru hubieran surtido efecto, sabía que la agente era bastante leal y que seguramente la había puesto en aprietos.

Por otro lado durante la mañana estuvo meditando en la conversación con Sakura, le dolió ver a su amiga en ese estado de confusión la noche anterior respecto al pobre Syaoran, retomo sus pensamientos ¿qué posibilidad había de que la prima de su amigo de la que no sabían nada hasta la fecha trabajara con uno de los objetivos de la investigación? ¿Por que tendría que advertirle acerca de Eriol? la única que le podía dar alguna respuesta era la misma asistente de Hiraguizawa. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto y como respuesta a sus cavilaciones Meiling apareció frente a ella cargando más libros contables.

Se levantó para ayudarle con su pesada carga encontrándola casi al salir del elevador.

-¡Daidouji buenos días! Muchas gracias - dijo la mujer de ojos cobrizos mientras compartía la fila de libros empastados - tengo que llevarlos con la señorita Sasaki- señaló mientras se encaminaban a la oficina por el pasillo.

-La señorita Sasaki salió con Sakura a encontrarse con algunos proveedores de la cena- indicó Tomoyo abriendo la puerta - sí me indicas qué tipo de trabajo requieres puedo avanzar ahora mismo mientras la señorita Sasaki vuelve-

-No te preocupes, es preferible esperar que ella venga ya que está trabajando personalmente en esto- sonrió dejando todo en el escritorio saliendo ambas de vuelta al pasillo, mientras caminaban Meiling dio una mirada significativa al arreglo floral en el escritorio, apreciación que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

-Li ¿tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo? - Dijo esperanzada, era el momento justo ya que no había más personas alrededor, vio claramente el gesto de confusión en el rostro de su similar - Sakura te aprecia como una amiga y eso me dice que eres una gran persona así que no andaré con rodeos, sé que ayer le advertiste que me alejara de Hiraguizawa y me gustaría saber la razón - preguntó

Meiling se posicionó frente a ella y dudó un poco antes de responder -tengo un buen tiempo trabajando para él y he visto desfilar a muchas mujeres con quienes solo pasa el rato- finalizó con un gesto comprensivo que de alguna manera causó disgusto en Tomoyo.

-Te agradezco pero la verdad es que la vida de Eriol Hiraguizawa está en las revistas de espectáculos, no es nada nuevo saber que sus relaciones amorosas duran poco pero aún así quiero arriesgarme- dijo tranquilamente

-Tomoyo ¿puedo llamarte así?- preguntó Meiling mientras continuaba al ver su gesto afirmativo - Sakura te considera como su hermana así que seré sincera porque también creo que debes ser una gran persona, solo toma mi consejo y aléjate de él, Sakura seguramente sufriría si él termina arrastrándote a cosas en las que nadie merece estar involucrado - sonrió conciliadoramente, dio media vuelta y camino al ascensor dejando a Tomoyo con una terrible sensación de incertidumbre tanto que le impidió reaccionar a tiempo para darle alcanzó antes de que tomara el ascensor.

Espero hasta que el elevador volvió a su piso para tomarlo y subir a donde se encontraban las oficinas camino por el pasillo sin ver a Meiling en su escritorio por lo que supuso que había ido al piso contable por más libros -bien puedo aprovechar y saludar a Eriol- pensó mientras se encaminaba a la gran puerta de madera, cuando estaba por tocar, desde el interior alguien se anticipo saliendo chocando con ella.

-¡Oh, disculpa! No te vi - dijo una voz varonil y profunda mientras le abrazaba para evitar que cayera hacia atrás.

El sentido del olfato de Tomoyo fue el primero en reaccionar, envolviéndole en un aroma intenso como sándalo, levantó la mirada para ver al hombre frente a ella y no tardó en reconocerlo - no hay problema fue un accidente - dijo - Una disculpa por no anunciarme antes señor Clow - sonrió cortésmente.

-¿nos conocemos? - dijo aún sosteniéndola en sus brazos tratando de reconocer el rostro de la pequeña mujer frente a él.

-¡claro que no! Bueno seguramente usted no me conoce - bajo la mirada apenada - mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, trabajo temporalmente en el área de mercadotecnia para el proyecto de la cena de beneficencia, ¡mucho gusto!- en ese momento quiso darle una pequeña reverencia pero se dio cuenta que aún seguía sostenida por los brazos del hombre y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Eriol acababa de despedirse de su padrino y dispuesto a seguir con sus actividades cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta de su oficina seguía entre abierta y escuchaba una voz bastante familiar al otro lado por lo que se levantó para ver qué ocurría.

-Tomoyo puede andar por sí misma Clow, no necesita que la sostengas - dijo Eriol malhumorado mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a él y fruncía el ceño.

Clow se río como un niño mientras daba un paso atrás soltando a la mujer frente a él que se enderezó en su postura y comentó altiva - También puedo hablar por mi misma Señor Hiraguizawa, gracias -

-señorita Daidouji - hizo una breve reverencia con mucho carisma como un mago quien da la bienvenida a los espectadores a su show - ha sido un placer conocerla - enderezó su postura y guiño un ojo a la mujer mientras veía de reojo a su ahijado - pero sí quiero seguir vivo mejor me retiro. Eriol, nos vemos por la noche- siguió su paso pero giró inesperadamente diciendo en voz alta- podrías invitar un día a tu amiga a cenar a casa- siguió encaminándose al ascensor.

Eriol bufo mientras llevaba la mirada al cielo y pasaba la mano entre su cabello -ahora tú, entra aquí - dijo mandón mientras tomaba la mano de ella llevándola dentro de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. - No veo ningún documento que revisar o firmar ¿vienes a saludarme? - preguntó apresando su segunda mano.

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida por lo recién sucedido pero sabía que era una excelente oportunidad para inmiscuirse en el círculo cercano de Eriol y obtener más información que le ayudara a desenmarañar las sospechas de su jefe - Esa era mi intención original- soltó las manos de su captor y las subió para dejarlas reposando en el pecho de él - pero esta escena señor Hiraguizawa me hace pensar que aún no están las cosas claras entre nosotros- sonrió encarándolo mientras se levantaba en punta de pie y su mano derecha acariciaba el cuello del hombre atrayéndolo, entonces se decidió a besarlo lento y suave sintió las manos de él apresando su cintura, cuando empezaban a ahondar en el beso, el sonido del celular de Eriol les distrajo.

-No te atrevas a moverte Tomoyo- dijo en advertencia mientras tomaba el celular de su escritorio para atenderlo - Hiraguizawa - dijo - debe quedar listo lo más pronto posible, el precio ya estaba acordado- Tomoyo vio claramente que el cuerpo de Eriol se tensó - es imperativo que la tenga, no puedo perderla y no espero menos de tus capacidades de negociación- suspiro largamente -no puedo involucrarme en esta transacción- dio vuelta para encarar a Tomoyo- seguiremos hablando de esto más tarde, ahora estoy atendiendo otros asuntos, te agradezco el aviso pero sigue intentando cerrar la compra, esa es tu prioridad. Gracias y estamos en contacto- sonrió cortando la llamada.

Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol quien estaba recargado en su escritorio de repente con un aspecto cansado que discrepaba con el asalto de pasión que había tenido un par de minutos antes - parecía una llamada importante ¿puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo en voz baja, ante el mutismo agregó - ¿tal vez es mejor que me retire?- sonrió tomando su mando

-Sabes pequeña- sonrió apretando cariñosamente su mano -¿tengo unas ganas terribles de tomarme el día, secuestrarte y que me aclares las cosas que quieras?- la jalo hacia él apretándola de nueva cuenta en un abrazo- ¡pero eso es imposible! Tomoyo, mírame - dijo ganándose una mirada atenta de ella- no somos adolescentes para estos juegos, dejaste claro ayer que te atraigo y yo dejé claro que me encantas- ella sintió su corazón latir más fuerte lo que hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran - entonces dime sin rodeos ¿seguimos adelante?- le dijo seriamente.

Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente - ¡seguimos adelante! Pero yo debo volver también al trabajo- sonrió dándole un corto beso en la mejilla y separándose de él - y creo que no es profesional darnos estas muestras de afecto ahora y en este lugar - dijo señalándose a ella y después a él- así que te propongo que esta noche cenemos juntos para devolverte la linda cena de ayer, te parece en mi casa a las 8 de la noche- dijo dubitativamente - ¿podrá el señor Eriol Hiraguizawa estar listo a esa hora? - dijo coqueta.

Eriol sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza como niño pequeño- lo estará cariño, lo estará, ahora vete de aquí antes de que te secuestre de verdad- se sintió lleno de felicidad cuando vio a Tomoyo lanzarle un beso mientras corría y salía por la puerta a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Kero golpeó la puerta de madera esperando una respuesta - Buenas tardes - dijo a la persona frente a él- tal vez no me recuerde, mi nombre es Kero Sun, soy compañero de Sakura- explicó.

\- Lo recuerdo detective- movió que cuerpo para dejarlo adentrarse a la casa- pase por favor - supongo está buscando a mi padre ahora lo llamo- Touya no creía su buena suerte, ahora sería más que factible conocer el paradero de su hermana y por lo tanto el de Tomoyo.

Kero mientras esperaba la llegada del señor Fujitaka aceptó la taza de té que el hermano de Sakura le ofreció, dio un breve vistazo a la sala, solo una vez había ido a esa casa y fue para la cena de compromiso de Sakura y Syaoran, la habían pasado muy bien y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad pensando en el motivo de su visita.

\- Señor Sun, bienvenido a mi casa- dijo Fujitaka extendiéndole la mano en un saludo- por favor siéntese, es una suerte que coincidiéramos, hoy cancelaron mis clases en la Universidad por el feriado- se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas frente a Kero - me dijo Touya que necesita hablar conmigo, espero que mi hija esté bien- sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras su primogénito se sentó a su lado.

\- Por supuesto que está bien señor Kinomoto, mi visita tiene otro propósito y si no le molesta creo que sería mejor hablar en privado- dijo Kero incómodo sobre todo por la mirada de disconformidad de Touya.

-¡vaya! Debo decir que no guardo secretos a mis hijos señor Sun, preferiría que Touya se quedara- explicó cortésmente.

-¡claro!- respondió Kero un poco apenado - estoy aquí debido a una investigación abierta por lo que les pediría su total discreción- explicó mientras acercaba una hoja de papel del sobre que llevaba consigo- se trata de la propiedad que tienen en renta, estamos buscando a su inquilina Yuzuki Luna pero no hemos tenido suerte en el domicilio ni tampoco en la inmobiliaria, ellos me sugirieron venir con usted, me explicaron que ellos nunca tuvieron contacto con la señorita Luna sino que usted mismo entregó los documentos firmados por usted, la clienta y el aval en la oficina para su sello de aprobación- dijo tratando de soñar lo más ecuánime posible.

\- Papá, no sabía que habías rentado la casa de los abuelos- interrumpió Touya si aprendido, cierto que dos días atrás cuando topó con el detective fue en una zona cercana a la casa en cuestión pero jamás imagino que venía de ese sitio.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se mantuvo impávido, ignoró la pregunta de su hijo y se dirigió al detective - podría indicarme por qué la buscan - preguntó.

\- Participó evitando un robo en Tokio y necesito su declaración para cerrar el caso- explicó repitiendo la misma mentira que había dicho a la policía local.

Fujitaka sonrió afable - estoy muy consiente del trabajo en el que está envuelta mi hija y dudo que ocupen a los detectives como ustedes para cerrar esos casos - me permite un segundo- dijo mientras se levantaba, subio las escaleras y volvió presto trayendo un álbum fotográfico consigo- no sé donde se encuentra detective y entiendo que no pueda explicarme por qué la buscan pero déjeme decirle algo, esa mujer sería incapaz de ir en contra de la ley, la conozco muy bien- explicó mientras entregaba el álbum abierto mostrando su contenido al detective.

Kero tomó el libro y vio la foto, sus ojos de abrieron de la sorpresa, Touya no entendía que pasaba, en la foto solo aparecía su padre años atrás abrazando a su madre y otras dos chicas, una de ojos castaños y pelo rojizo y otra de ojos azules con cabello color ébano de la misma edad de su mamá a un lado. Al pie de la foto se leía: Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Ruby, Umi.

.

.

.

Yukito estaba bastante descompuesto por el Jet lag. El contacto de Naoko había resultado bastante eficiente proporcionándole la evidencia que había conseguido el FBI relacionada al robo del Stradivarius y ahora estaba entrevistándose con la jefa de restauración del MET, la misma que había autorizada la salida de los violines a la exposición de la galería. - ¿Quiere decir que Hiraguizawa le sugirió que diera en prestamos los stradivarius a la galería?- preguntó de nueva cuenta.

\- No directamente por eso no lo comenté a la policía pero ahora que usted mencionó acerca de mi relación con Eriol en esa época, debo decir que en ese entonces yo tenía la intención de que lo mío con él funcionara por mucho tiempo, en una conversación antes de relacionarnos amorosamente él menciono que la esposa de su padrastro estaba muy interesada en ese tipo de piezas - tomó un minuto para pensar - la semana que tenía que dar mi fallo ante el Consejo del MET, me enteré que el señor Clow y su esposa vendrían a la inauguración sonrió - obviamente quería ganar puntos con mi futura familia política, jamás pensé que algo así pasaría- suspiro largamente - termine sin novio y con una pieza menos que casi me costó el trabajo, afortunadamente debe saber que todas nuestras piezas están aseguradas por su valor histórico así que no fue una pérdida del todo para el museo - reflexionó.

\- Le agradezco mucho su tiempo - dijo Yukito en perfecto ingles mientras se levantaba estrechando la mano de su interlocutora - ha sido una información muy valiosa. Ahora debo retirarme- sonrió - le agradezco también que mantenga esta conversación en privado.

\- Puede asegurarse de eso señor Tsukishiro, para mi Eriol Hiraguizawa ha sido de mis mayores desaciertos - dijo con cierta añoranza.

Yukito tendría que hablar con su hermano tan pronto llegará al hotel donde pasaría la noche para salir al día siguiente a Islas Caimán antes de tomar su rumbo a Europa.

.

.

.

Continuará. . .


	9. 9

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo

.

.

.

Clow levantó la mirada de su escritorio donde había desperdigados bastantes documentos, se retiró los lentes y masajeo sus ojos, aún teniendo a tantas personas trabajando en la administración de sus negocios no podía despegarse de sus obligaciones. Eriol había llegado unos minutos antes muy apresurado como para dar más que un saludo, sonrió, estaba seguro que la chica con la que se había topado esa tarde era el motivo de sus presurosos movimientos. De repente una sombra de nostalgia nubló su mirada hasta que el sonido de su celular le alertó.

-Querida, esperaba verte para cenar. Está bien entiendo nos veremos más tarde- sonrió mirando al techo, llamó al servicio de la habitación, parece que sería otra noche en la que cenaría solo.

Desde la distancia en el techo de la torre Mitsubishi, Spinel anotaba en su bitácora, era la segunda noche que la señora Clow no aparecería hasta más tarde según lo que recién había escuchado en su receptor de audio, llamaría a su contacto en el hotel para obtener mayor información, tal ves pudiese ser relevante para el caso.

.

.

.

\- Yanaguisawa - dijo el Teniente Tsukishiro llamando la atención de Naoko quien estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se había percatado que su jefe había salido de su oficina - necesito que llames a Syaoran y vuelvan a hablar con el equipo de seguridad de la Casa Imperial, es necesario revisar las cámaras de vigilancia de los tres meses anteriores al robo de la Espada Samurai, nuestro objetivo es saber sí cualquiera de nuestros sospechosos de la pizarra realizó alguna visita o tuvo relación con alguno de los miembros del staff del museo; así que probablemente necesites ocupar alguno de tus trucos - aclaró mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente al escritorio de la chica - Spinel me dijo que hiciste un excelente trabajo esta mañana colocando el equipo de audio y revisando el penthouse. Es una lástima que no hayas encontrado pistas - levantó su ceja izquierda dando a su enunciado una sensación de incredulidad.

\- Gracias Teniente - susurró indecisa Naoko - solo cumplí con mi trabajo - sonrió satisfecha - Jefe - dijo quedamente - Esta tarde Kero me solicitó información acerca de los Kinomoto ¿debo informar al resto del equipo de los avances? - dijo evitando la mirada del Teniente.

Yue mantuvo silencio por un breve momento que incómodo a la detective antes de responderle con voz fría - Me informarás directamente de lo referente a la investigación de Kero, a nadie más - se levanto de la silla - buenas noches Yanaguisawa- caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Chiharu Yamazaki ordenaba su segundo Martini mientras esperaba a su esposo en un lujoso restaurante.

\- Disculpa cariño, no pensé demorarme tanto en el proyecto pero al menos concretamos la compra - explicó Takeshi Yamazaki pero su esposa no hizo nungún comentario - ¡vaya pensé que te ilusionaría saber que todo va como lo planeamos- dijo con sorpresa mientras la expresión de su mujer se mantenia indiferente.

\- Está mañana hablé con Eriol acerca de la visita del Teniente Tsukishiro- dijo dubitativamente.

\- Espero que haberle ayudado a comprar esas piezas de arte imperial no traiga problemas a nuestro amigo, mucho menos a nosotros- dijo desdoblando la servilleta frente a él y colocándola sobre su regazo.

\- Sabes que todo fue correcto, eran piezas obtenidas legalmente y tenemos los papeles del vendedor para probarlo pero por desgracia pertenecían al mismo periodo de arte Imperial que la Espada Samurai que fue robada, lo que me sorprendió fue que Eriol no parecía para nada alterado con mi llamada, de hecho lo percibí demasiado tranquilo y me pidió contactar al teniente lo más pronto posible- explicó Chiharu tomando un trago de su copa.

\- Bueno vida mía, no tendría de que preocuparse ya que no robó nada, sólo compro unas piezas para su colección privada de arte y la policía solo cumple con su trabajo. ¿Cuándo piensas contactar al teniente? - preguntó Yamazaki

\- Lo hice esta tarde - respondió Chiharu mientras se enderezaba un poco en el asiento.

\- Verás que no pasará nada amor, cenemos ahora que muero de hambre - sonrió Takeshi Yamazaki mientras llamaba al mesero para que tomará su orden.

.

.

.

Sakura seguía trabajando con algunos detalles de los proveedores para la cena de gala, hacía ya más de una hora que Tomoyo se había ido a casa para preparar su cena con Hiraguizawa, por suerte justo ese día Rika Sasaki le había pedido ayuda en una larga lista de tareas relacionadas a la organización del evento por lo que terminaron yendo a la casa de su jefa cargando bastantes papeles y sus notebooks, estaban tan concentradas con su trabajo que no repararon en la hora hasta que Terada entró al departamento saludándoles gustosamente.

\- Amor, pensé que llegarías más tarde - sonrió Rika a su prometido mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

\- Bueno como dijiste que tenían tanto trabajo pensé en traerles algo de cenar, así no tendrían que distraerse - respondió levantando las bolsas que cargaba a la altura de la mirada de las dos mujeres - Senorita Kinomoto, espero que cene con nosotros - sonrio afablemente

\- Espero que no sea una molestia para ustedes - dijo Sakura algo avergonzada ya que justo en ese momento el aroma de la comida hizo que su estomago rugiera ruidosamente. Tanto Terada con Rika sonrieron cariñosamente a la castaña.

\- No se diga más, cenemos entonces y después continuaremos con esto- dijo Rika señalando todo el desorden de documentos que tenían en su sala.

La cena fue de lo mas tranquila y entretenida pero una parte de la conversación que se suscito fue de bastante interés para Sakura

\- Logré cerrar la compra - dijo emocionado Terada a su prometida.

\- Felicidades amor, supongo que el señor Hiraguizawa estará muy contento también - sonrió cariñosamente.

\- Claro que sí, le entregaran esa maravillosa pieza de arte en menos de dos semanas, la verdad que lo envidio un poco - sonrió un poco mientras degustaba un bocado más.

.

.

.

Eriol llevaba una botella de vino tinto en su mano derecha y un exquisito arreglo de azucenas y lilas en la otra mano, estaba en horario, las dos ocasiones que llego al edificio no había pasado del hall, ahora ya había tocado el timbre del apartamento de Tomoyo bastante expectante de lo que pasaría, había decidido vestir casual con un traje azul marino con saco, una camisa gris pero sin corbata, su cabello iba un poco revuelto lo que le daba un toque salvaje, sus lentes impolutos reflejaban la luz del pasillo hasta que la puerta se abrió frente a él y ahí estaba Tomoyo dándole la bienvenida con un sonrisa encantadora y un aroma delicioso de fondo.

-Bienvenido Eriol- Tomoyo recibió el arreglo floral corriéndose un poco para dejarlo entrar - pasa por favor, me alegra que trajeras vino, he preparado justo comida italiana- sonrió.

\- ¡cocinaste! - dijo Eriol sorprendido pasando por el costado para encararla cuando ella cerró la puerta.

\- bueno señor Hiraguizawa, tal vez no sea un chef reconocido como el del restaurante que visitamos pero seguro que mi comida puede sorprenderle -sonrió aferrando su brazo para guiarlo a la cocina abierta donde había una pequeña isla de imitación de mármol con unas sillas altas que servía de comedor, Eriol se retiró su saco y lo puso en el respaldo de una de estas sillas, tomó el descorchador que la chica le ofrecía para abrir el vino mientras ella colocaba dos copas de vino en la mesada.

\- Estoy sorprendido pequeña, esto es mejor que cualquier restaurante que he visitado - dijo sinceramente sirviendo el vino tinto mientras Tomoyo colocaba el arreglo en un pequeño jarrón a un costado de la mesa perfectamente dispuesta para una cena para dos personas.

Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha tomando la copa y elevándola al aire para chocar con la de Eriol quien se veía realmente atractivo iluminado por las pequeñas lamparillas colgantes sobre él- por una noche inolvidable- dijo ella.

\- Salud - respondió él tomando un breve sorbo- es un departamento muy acogedor - expresó sinceramente.

\- Gracias, estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque tiene poco que nos mudamos, Sakura y yo nos esforzamos en convertirlo en nuestro hogar- explicó Tomoyo.

\- ¿así que vives con Kinomoto? Me sorprende que con tus recursos económicos no prefieras algo para ti sola- expresó Eriol viendo cómo su cita se acercaba a los fogones probando y moviendo una preparación.

\- Bueno, en realidad estamos compartiendo el apartamento por el tiempo que dura la pasantía en la Fundación, creímos que sería conveniente mudarnos a Tokio porque parte de las obligaciones de nuestro trabajo era estar disponibles las 24/7- sonrió - la señorita Sasaki fue muy específica en ese punto cuando nos dio la bienvenida- explicó.

\- Sasaki siempre ha sido una adicta al trabajo pero tampoco significa que somos unos explotadores - se apresuró a aclarar Eriol- aunque el hecho de ser tú jefe y tenerte disponible las 24/7 me da muchas ideas cariño- tomó otro sorbo mientras veía a Tomoyo voltear y regañarlo con la mirada.

Tomoyo camino hasta acercarse a Eriol quien estaba ya sentado en una de las sillas altas, terminó posicionándose entre sus piernas recogidas lo que hizo que Eriol tensara la postura un poco, sin decir palabra alguna levantó sus manos hasta el rostro de él, en lo que Eriol pensó sería una caricia, más sin embargo ella solo se dedicó a retirar sus lentes y ponerlos sobre la mesada, alargó su mano tras la espalda de él y regresó a su rostro trayendo consigo una femenina mascada color Borgoña que rozo el cuello de él dándole escalofríos, pasó la prenda sobre sus ojos a modo de venda y lo amarró tras su cabeza, Eriol sintió el aliento caliente de Tomoyo golpeando su lóbulo izquierdo - esperó que no te moleste pero planee un menú sensorial - después depositó un suave y corto beso en sus labios que a Eriol le pareció insuficiente por lo que apresó la cintura de la chica con sus manos impidiéndole su retirada.

\- Espero que tú seas el primer tiempo, principal y postre porque me estás matando - dijo Eriol vehementemente con voz profunda que a ella le pareció de lo más sensual - ve ahora por esa deliciosa cena antes de que te devoré a mordidas - dijo soltando a Tomoyo algo renuente.

Eriol sintió entonces algo húmedo y sedoso sobre los labios, el aroma a aceite de oliva inundó su olfato, entreabrió los labios para recibir el bocado que Tomoyo le estaba ofreciendo, en su boca explotó el delicado sabor del salmón contrastando con un robusto parmesano, masticó disfrutando los sabores y sintió cómo las manos de ella quitaban la tela sobre sus ojos encontrándose con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo - ¡delicioso! - afirmó deleitado, maravillándose con el rostro satisfecho de la mujer frente a él.

\- ¡complaciente! - dijo Tomoyo tomando el carpaccio en su plato, Eriol la imitó con el plato frente a él- seguramente el mismo Bottura habrá cocinado para ti en algunas de tus tantas visitas a Italia- dijo bromeando para incitar una charla que le llevará a conseguir información importante para su caso.

Eriol río estruendosamente - no te miento cariño, está muy rico y desafortunadamente mi última visita a Italia fue hace dos años, tuve muchísimas reuniones de trabajo visitando mi filial en Venecia y asistiendo a compromisos de la Fundación Clow, así que no me quedó mucho tiempo para una visita gastronómica, aunque sí probé todo el menú del hotel donde me hospedé y no se compara con esta maravilla que has preparado- sonrió tomando su rostro - tal vez algún día podamos ir juntos- dijo seriamente.

\- Tal vez- suspiró largamente ella - tengo muchas ganas de conocer Sicilia, dicen que es magnífica durante el verano ¿la has visitado? - preguntó recordando que Nakuru había explicado en una de sus reuniones que el último paradero de Ruby Moon era en esa isla.

\- Si de hecho estuve en ese mismo viaje visitando a una amiga, tiene una casa preciosa muy cerca del mar, tal vez podría prestárnosla alguna vez - sonrió mientras rellenaba las copas de vino de ambos.

\- bueno tuviste tiempo de visitar a una amiga - hizo una breve pausa -no tendré que preocuparme de una ex novia celosa ¿cierto? - bromeó Tomoyo dando pie para continuar por esa línea.

Eriol negó ligeramente - Para nada, de hecho tal vez algún día de estos te la presente es una persona que aprecio bastante y es muy importante en mi vida-

\- ¿listo para el plato fuerte? - preguntó Tomoyo levantándose para colocarle la venda nuevamente a Eriol quien se deleitó ahora con el cremoso sabor de un rissoto con hongos, retirando la venda agradeció a Tomoyo besando el dorso de su mano - aunque también me gustaría visitar Venecia, Roma, la arquitectura y su arte deben ser preciosas- retomó la conversación Tomoyo - de hecho en alguna parte leí que tu padrino posee una de las colecciones privadas de arte más envidiables del mundo - finalizo.

\- ¿cotilleando sobre mi familia? - bromeó Eriol viendo a Tomoyo - sí, Clow es un coleccionista empedernido, diría que más que un pasatiempo, es una obsesión y después de ayudarle a conseguir algunos de sus tesoros me ha contagiado un poco, de hecho comencé mi propia colección, un amigo me está ayudando con eso-

\- seguramente el mismo amigo que te recomendó el restaurante al pie del Fuji, debe tener un gusto exquisito para cumplir con tus requisitos- comentó Tomoyo.

\- Sí, así es mi buen amigo Terada, tiene un ojo especialista para las piezas únicas- explicó Eriol saboreando otro bocado de su plato.

\- ¿Terada?- reflexionó Tomoyo en voz alta - conozco a un Terada, es el prometido de la señorita Sasaki- explicó.

Eriol sonrió tranquilamente - Cómo te dije tiene un excelente ojo, también para las personas - después se dispuso a aclarar su comentario - no sé que haría sin Rika, se ha vuelto mi mano derecha en temas de la Fundación-

\- Sí, debo admitir que es una persona muy agradable, estoy muy contenta de trabajar para ella - complementó Tomoyo- aunque siéndote sincera pensé que tú mano derecha era Meiling Li- acotó Tomoyo aprovechando el tema para ahondar en la razón de cómo justamente la prima de Syaoran había terminado trabajando para él.

\- Mei tiene sus cualidades - dijo usando un amistoso apelativo que provoco una leve mueca de disgusto en Tomoyo que no pasó desapercibida para Eriol - originalmente fue reclutada hace poco más de un año, después de la apertura de la filial de la Fundación en China para servir como enlace de nuestras operaciones ya que habla fluidamente japonés y eso hacia más fácil que se comunicara con la central de aquí, algo que no podía hacer Sasaki a la inversa ya que ella no habla Chino y el trabajo aquí en Tokyo aumentó considerablemente, después de un par de semanas me di cuenta que sería buena idea que estuviese trabajando más paralelamente a mí, eso me permitiría tener más tiempo libre para trabajar en mis propios proyectos, ya que a través de ella podría comunicarme y estar al tanto en lo referente a mis obligaciones con la Fundación Clow de cualquier país y no me decepciono - hizo una breve pausa para rellenar las copas de vino - el trabajo de la Fundación aunque satisfactorio, es y seguirá siendo legado de Clow, el trabajo que hago para apoyar emprendedores será el mío y por eso quiero dedicarle tanto tiempo como pueda-

Tomoyo acarició suavemente el brazo de Eriol mientras le dedicaba una mirada de sincera admiración- Eres un hombre extraordinario que quisiera haber conocido en otras circunstancias - dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había pronunciado - quiero decir, supongo que tu tiempo es muy valioso y que haya sido seleccionada para la pasantía no significa que estaré ahí para siempre, en algún momento tendré que regresar a casa a Tomoeda mientras tu sigues recorriendo el mundo cambiando vidas - sonrió sinceramente.

Eriol carcajeo estrepitosamente, acto que confundió a la mujer frente a el - cariño, pienso que era nuestro destino conocernos, Clow tiene un dicho "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" y acabas de reafirmarlo- beso de nueva cuenta el dorso de la mano de ella - tengo un amor especial por Tomoeda y estoy esperando con ansías la oportunidad de convertirla en mi hogar- dijo animosamente - recuerdas que te conté que mi madre era japonesa, bueno, ella fue abandonada a las puertas de un templo en Osaka cuando era apenas una bebé, vivió casi toda su niñez en un centro de acogida hasta que finalmente fue adoptada por una pareja mayor que no había tenido hijos, ellos vivían en Tomoeda y sus años más felices antes de conocer a mi padre fueron en esa pequeña ciudad, la muerte de mis padres fue tan improvista que yo no me enteré de su pasado hasta que años más tarde Clow me entrego los diarios de mi madre que detallaban sus aventuras de adolescente, lo feliz que era de tener al fin una familia que la amara, como la muerte de sus padres adoptivos la sorprendieron cuando ella recién llegaba a la mayoría de edad y sus amigas Ruby y Nadeshiko le ayudaron a superar la depresión y como gracias a un intercambio estudiantil motivado por Ruby Moon conoció y se enamoró de mi padre, vendió la casa que sus padres le habían heredado y abandonó todo para encontrarlo en Londres y casarse finalmente. Desde que leí toda esa historia supe que Tomoeda era especial y mira ahora que ha traído a mis manos - aprovecho para robar un tierno y corto beso a Tomoyo que lo miraba sorprendidísima- ahora estoy listo para el delicioso postre que preparaste para mí- sonrió y se coloco a sí mismo la venda.

Tomoyo aprovechó para salir presurosa tras la mesada y tratar de recuperar la compostura, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, estaba segura ahora que Eriol sería incapaz de cometer un robo, es más alguien no podría ser tan transparente como él y cometer siquiera algún acto malo, sería contra su naturaleza, peor aún, se dio cuenta que irremediablemente estaba enamorandose de él y olvidándose de todo el protocolo del trabajo de encubierta se rindió a sus sentimientos.

Eriol percibió un delicado aroma a frutillas y menta primero, separó sus labios levemente para recibir lo que Tomoyo le ofrecia, sintió un gusto frío en su lengua opuesto a la calidez que sintió en sus labios al presionar lo que suponía eran los dedos de ella, cuando sintió que ella los retiraba lentamente mientras acariciaba su labio inferior, tragó presto y se quito la venda para ver con deseo como la muy cruel saboreaba los restos de panacota que habían quedado en sus delicados dedos y eso le sobrepasó, la tomo demandante de ambos brazos para acercarla mientras se levantaba de la silla para aprisionarla fuertemente de la cintura besandola salvajemente. Tomoyo se presiono contra el cuerpo de él tomándolo del cuello respondiendo ardientemente a su beso y dándole aún más, no supieron cuanto tiempo se mantuvieron en esa postura o sí acaso sus manos o labios cambiaron de posición, simplemente se abandonaron al momento hasta que Tomoyo separó sus labios apenas lo suficiente para poder susurrar - Desde ahora mi corazón es tuyo Eriol, jamás lo dudes- y volvió a besarlo suavemente haciendo pausas para tratar de decir en voz más normal - Sakura no debe tardar en llegar- Eriol negó con la cabeza y la besó de nuevo un par de veces hasta separarse de sus labios y decirle - ven conmigo a casa- dijo casi implorando y retomó su tarea de besarla.

.

.

.

Yukito aflojó su corbata y desabotono el primer botón de su camisa, se arrepintió de no haber llevado ropa más veraniega, el clima húmedo de Islas Caimán lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, eso y el no haber podido conseguir nada en el banco. Ordenó un té helado a la mesera quien se sonrojo al tomar su pedido, mientras se abstraía en sus pensamientos, ahora estaba claro porque Islas Caimán era uno de los sitios predilectos de aquellos que querían guardar sus riquezas bajo el anonimato. Bebió un sorbo de la refrescante bebida que la chica le había traido. Por un momento pensó que su visita por esos lugares sería infructuosa para la investigación hasta que se percato de un detalle, el bar donde se encontraba tenia una cámara justo apuntando al frente que compartía con el Banco, de inmediato llamó a la moza.

\- ¿Me dirías sí esa cámara está en funcionamiento?- la chica confundida por la pregunta asintió con la cabeza - ¿Podría hablar con el encargado por favor?- dijo sintiendo un repentino golpe de suerte.

.

.

.

\- Naoko, aquí traigo las grabaciones del Museo de la Casa Imperial de los últimos doce meses - dijo Syaoran entrando veloz al departamento de Inteligencia cargando consigo dos memorias rígidas - Esto nos tomará días - dijo sacándose el suéter para sentarse junto a la agente - también traje algo de comer, seguramente estaremos toda la noche aquí- dijo cansado.

\- Espero que no, acabó de hablar con mi contacto en Estados Unidos, me ha enviado un software de reconocimiento de los que utiliza Seguridad Nacional, lo instalé para que haga un mapeo cruzado con las grabaciones de video que traes, estoy terminando de cargar los rostros y características biometricas de los sospechosos para que podamos correrlo, nos tomara dos o tres días saber sí alguno de ellos estuvo en esa área- sonrió satisfecha.

\- Vaya Naoko, recuérdame agradecerle a ese contacto tuyo, debe ser el hombre más generoso y altruista del mundo para ayudarte como lo ha hecho - Li sonrió estruendosamente cuando vio a Naoko sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. - No me digas que te ha pedido algo a cambio- dijo insinuante.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Li- dijo entre dientes, para su fortuna el mobil de Syaoran timbró lo que le evitó cualquier broma de mal gusto que pudiera escuchar.

\- Aquí Li- contestó Syaoran para guardar silencio por un par de minutos - Llego en veinte minutos Mei - explicó colgando - Meiling ya tiene las grabaciones de la cena, iré ahora por ellas así podrás pasarlas por tu famoso programa Naoko- dijo colocándose de nueva cuenta el suéter.

\- Buenas noches - dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Syaoran.

\- Hola Kero - contestó Naoko desviando la mirada tras la espalda de Syaoran.

\- Kero ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estarías en Tomoeda hasta encontrar a Ruby Moon? ¿La has localizado?- dijo atropelladamente Syaoran culpa de la ansiedad.

\- Aún no Syaoran pero sigo trabajando en ello, necesito tu ayuda Naoko, ¿tienes un minuto?- dijo Kero recargándose de brazos cruzados frente al escritorio de Yanagisawa.

\- Los veo más tarde - alzó la voz Syaoran saliendo del Departamento de Inteligencia con rumbo al hotel de Meiling. Llegó rápido al frente de la estación de policía donde había dejado aparcado su auto, lo encendió y puso las direccionales para salir al tránsito del auto viendo por su espejo retrovisor para ver si venia algún vehículo por la calle, en un leve destello le pareció ver a un hombre que le recordó a su futuro cuñado, volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor pero ya no había nadie, se reprimió mentalmente, era una estupidez pensar que Touya Kinomoto estaría a esa hora y justo ahí en la estación de Policía, seguro que su mente le estaba castigando después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar a Sakura con esa cena donde se encontraron, después de todo Touya era el más adecuado para darle la reprimenda física que merecía por haber lastimado a su hermana. Salió al tránsito pensando todo el camino en Sakura y deseando con todas sus fuerzas cerrar ese caso y poder solucionar este malentendido y convertirla en su esposa.

.

.

.

Spinel nunca se consideró una persona creyente pero ahí estaba con información de bastante interés que le llegaba de la forma más inesperada y es que después de llamar a su contacto en el Hotel Yamamina, no habían pasado ni cuatro horas y ella ya le había citado en el cafetín a un par de establecimientos del Hotel junto con un hombre vestido con el uniforme del restaurante del hotel quien tenía información acerca de la esposa de Clow. Se despidió de ambos agradeciendo, ya a una distancia prudente se dispuso a marcar desde su celular, después de apenas un par de timbrazos atendieron - Kero, tengo información interesante, tienes que volver a Tokyo de inmediato- dijo de corrido, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos escuchando la respuesta al otro lado para concluir diciendo - Voy para la estación - colgó y bajo al subterráneo para tomar el tren a la estación de policía, tardo menos de 20 minutos en llegar a su destino, subió rápido hasta el segundo piso donde estaba el Departamento de Inteligencia, ingresó su clave para cruzar la puerta de acceso, saludando al entrar- Buenas noches Yanagisawa, hermano- le respondieron de vuelta y Kero se acerco a estrecharle en un abrazo. - Tengo información para ti, parece ser que el esposo de mi contacto en el Hotel Yamamina trabaja en el restaurante y acaba de reconocer a Ruby Moon, anoche se encontró con Kaho Clow en el Lobby Bar del Hotel- Kero y Naoko le miraron asombrados - él me dijo que no había visto a la esposa de Clow tan furiosa como se veía después de cruzar apenas unas palabras con Ruby Moon, revisé todas las imágenes de reconocimiento de ayer y debió usar el acceso de empleados porque no la tengo registrada entrando por la puerta principal- finalizó.

\- Esa mujer sabe lo que hace, me llevó hasta Tomoeda sólo para despistarme, me ha traído dando vueltas pero sé que ha estado desde el principio aquí en Tokio, sólo debo encontrarla - dijo masajeando sus sienes con la mano derecha - Ruby Moon y la madre de Hiraguizawa eran compañeras de Colegio, estoy seguro que él la está ocultando- afirmó.

\- Haré vigilancia al acceso de empleados a ver que conseguimos, mis contactos en el Hotel nos mantendrán al tanto sí aparece de nueva cuenta en las instalaciones- dijo Spinel.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esta familia?- interrumpió Naoko - Pareciera que Reed Clow que era nuestro principal sospechoso es ahora el único que no esta involucrado- dijo con sorna.

\- Spinel - saludo Syaoran a su compañero entrando a la oficina - Aquí tengo los videos de las cámaras Naoko- le dijo entregando una USB - veamos que oculta esta gente- dijo acariciando su mentón mientras sus compañeros asentían en silencio.

.

.

.

Eriol caminó por el Lobby del Hotel Yamamina cuando ya pasaban de las once de la noche hasta llegar al ascensor, escucho el sonido del bip que le anunciaba que las puertas se abrían, le dio paso a una pareja bastante empalagosa que parecía recién salir a disfrutar de las noches de Tokyo, marcó el botón del penthouse, esa noche le sería difícil dormir con toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, después de la llamada de su amiga Chiharu y de haber casi perdido la posibilidad de comprar algo que tanto deseaba cuando le llamó Terada, sentía que las cosas se complicaban pero después de la inolvidable cita con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado sentía que todo volvía a su cauce. Lanzó un suspiro profundo con la mirada perdida y al volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones, una fragancia bastante conocida le resulto un poco chocante, escuchó las puertas del elevador cerrarse frente a él.

\- ¿Tuviste una noche interesante?- dijo ella con tono de disgusto - no te escuchaba suspirar así desde que estuvimos juntos querido - dijo acercándose a él acariciando su antebrazo.

\- Querida Kaho- dijo Eriol susurrante viéndola profundo a los ojos - ni siquiera se acerca - y tomando delicadamente la mano de ella que aún estaba posada en su antebrazo la retiro de su brazo para soltarla y dar una paso atrás para separar su cuerpo de ella.

Rápidamente las facciones de Kaho delataron la rabia que sentía - A qué juegas Eriol, se qué te estas viendo con la maldita mustia de Ruby Moon, tuvo el descaro de aparecerse ante mí ayer- se giró a la puerta del ascensor que estaba por llegar a destino - Más te vale decirle que sí ya pude separarla de la vida de Clow, también puedo encargarme de que no se acerque a ti nunca mas querido - sonrió y caminó dando por terminada la conversación - Buenas noches - saludo al guardaespaldas apostado en la entrada del Penthouse.

Eriol, también saludo al hombre caminando a su habitación mientras una risa burlona se asomaba en su rostro confundiéndolo ya que sólo pudo pensar que su jefe había pasado una muy buena noche a diferencia de su jefa.

.

.

.

Yue Tsukishiro tomó su arma del buró junto a su cama, se calzó y caminó hasta su puerta de entrada después de haber escuchado el timbre un par de veces, casi era la una de la madrugada, revisó su celular, ningún mensaje o llamada perdida, temió que alguno de los tantos criminales que habían terminado sentenciados de repente quisiera tomar venganza, luego descarto sus pensamientos, no tocarían el timbre, dejo el arma en la mesa de luz cerca de la puerta, vio por la mirilla, al otro lado estaba Nakuru, abrio la puerta para recibirla.

\- ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi casa Nakuru? Existe algo llamado celular - dijo enfadado.

Nakuru no esperó invitación y atravesó la puerta, caminó rauda por el pasillo hasta el comedor - Necesitamos hablar Yue - hizo una pausa captando la atención de su jefe - tienes que sacar a Tomoyo del caso - dijo sentándose en una de las sillas esperando que su Teniente se sentará para explicarle todo.

.

Continuará...


	10. 10

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Clamp. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo es de carácter recreativo

.

.

.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que Ruby Moon y mi madre se conocían?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida y observó como Tomoyo asentía con la cabeza, parecía que esa noche no dejaría de sorprenderla, primero descubrir a su amiga en una situación que aunque no indecorosa, seguramente sí no hubiese llegado a interrumpirla se hubiera clasificado de no apta para menores, por suerte Hiraguizawa parecía habilidoso para librarse de esas situaciones sin perder la elegancia, ya que muy cortésmente saludo a Sakura y se despidió de Tomoyo como sí minutos antes no hubiesen estado devorándose uno al otro. Antes de poder pedir una explicación a la peli negra de su actitud poco profesional, Nakuru ingresó al departamento con su llave, saludándoles para pedirles los pormenores de la información que obtenida durante el dia. Sakura se percató muy bien como Tomoyo disfrazó de la forma más natural posible lo acontecido pero la mirada de su amiga no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, Nakuru bien entrenada en lenguaje corporal se percató de todo y cuando enfrentó a Tomoyo, ésta no pudo más que abogar vehementemente por Hiraguizawa enunciando todas sus virtudes como adolescente enamorada, algo que disgustó a Nakuru quien cortó la conversación y salió con paso decidido, dando un fuerte portazo. - ¿Por qué no le diste esa información a Nakuru hace un momento?- preguntó contrariada - Sólo le mencionaste que Ruby Moon era intima amiga de la madre de Eriol- dijo tomando un sorbo de te de jazmín que decidió sería buena idea tomar considerando la situación.

\- Por qué lo único que hubiera conseguido es involucrar a tú familia Sakura, notaste que Nakuru no nos ha informado ningún avance de la investigación de Kero en la búsqueda de esa mujer y tampoco se ha atrevido a confirmar que Syaoran esta investigando a Meiling por órdenes del Teniente- dijo pensativa - creo que el Teniente Tsukishiro le ha pedido que nos oculte información a propósito-

\- Tomi, creo que estas perdiendo la perspectiva, que hay de lo que escuche de Terada esta noche: "esa pieza de arte le llegara en menos dos semanas"- dijo suspicaz - el tiempo es consistente con la fecha de la recaudación para que blanqueen los fondos con el dinero de la cena de beneficencia, Terada posee otra de las piezas robadas aunque perjure que hizo una compra legítima- miró hacia el techo y suspiro largamente - yo sé que crees que Hiraguizawa es inocente pero me temo que es porque has pasado tus propias reglas y te involucraste con él -

\- No he perdido nuestro objetivo de vista Saku, estoy decidida a encontrar al responsable del robo de la Espada del Emperador pero tú bien conoces la reputación de nuestro Teniente, ha decidido de antemano que Eriol es culpable y no descansará hasta comprobarlo, está obviando otros hechos y ahora te pregunto - dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga y con voz más grave -¿Estás conmigo en esto? -

Sakura cerró los ojos y dio el ultimo sorbo a su taza, dejándola en la mesita de noche antes de contestar - Sabes que sí - se levantó y camino a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí suavemente- Buenas noches-

.

.

.

Yue sirvió el café de la maquina en dos tazas en su pequeño comedor, una la situó frente a Nakuru y la otra la dejo en su puesto, llevaba ya veinte minutos escuchando el monólogo de la castaña, haciendo honor a su ya conocido carácter del que tanto se quejaba su hermano Yukito, él no emitió ni una palabra, ni tampoco dejo asomar ningún gesto de asombro o enojo en su rostro a diferencia de ella que paso de un estado furioso a otro de culpa.

\- Le advertí que no se involucrará sentimentalmente - dijo retrospectivamente Nakuru viendo hacía el techo.

\- Te refieres al incidente del parque ¿con el ladrón?- dijo secamente Yue, tomando un sorbo de su café, un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro cuando ella le encaró - Kero me informó, Daidouji no comete errores de ese tipo cuando trabaja de encubierta, lo que me sorprendé es que no me lo hayas expuesto en tu informe Nakuru-

Nakuru, le miró fijamente - ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla

\- Lo mismo que todos Nakuru, resolver este caso- respondió Yue e hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar - mandar a Kinomoto y a Daidouiji de infiltradas fue una corazonada pero cuando los hechos apuntaron a la autoría intelectual de Hiraguizawa y después de saber que la agente china es prima de Li sumado all incidente del parque supe que ambas eran la elección correcta. A está altura y por lo que me cuentas Daidouji cree en la inocencia de Hiraguizawa, eso significa que habrá convencido a Kinomoto de ayudarla, lo cual puede convenir a nuestros intereses- Yue exhaló - que mejor infiltrado que uno que de verdad crea en la inocencia del sospechoso. Ahora lo que necesito es que no pierdas de vista a Daidouji, ponte en contacto con Yanagisawa e intervengan el departamento mañana cuando ambas salgan a la Fundación, se qué les dieron unos celulares, intervénganlos también, quiero escuchar todo lo que se hable tras esas paredes, Li se encargará de vigilar a Kinomoto so pretexto de trabajar juntos a la prima de Li, no menciones la doble identidad de la china a ninguna de las dos. Kero estara esperando tu llamada mañana, arregla que se encuentre con Kinomoto en algún lugar neutral - explicó.

\- ¿Estás convirtiendo a Daidouji en carnada?- preguntó Nakuru exhaltada - Somos un equipo - declaró con angustia.

\- No pondré en peligro a nadie de mi equipo Nakuru, por eso debes convertirte en su sombra. Ante ellas sigue manteniéndote en desacuerdo pero finge que les darás tiempo para que puedan probar su teoría sin echarlas de cabeza conmigo ¿quedó claro?- dijo Yue levantándose de la mesa, indicando que hasta ahí llegaría esa plática por más que Nakuru tuviese aún preguntas.

\- Entendido Teniente - dijo Nakuru levantándose a su vez y dando media vuelta para salir de la casa de su jefe sin siquiera despedirse. No le gustaba para nada como se estaba tornando la investigación hasta el momento.

.

.

.

Yukito tomó el vuelo nocturno hacía Madrid, en su poder llevaba las grabaciones de varios sitios públicos cercanos al Banco de Islas Caimán, desafortunadamente no hubo forma de enviar la información al departamento de Inteligencia por internet, por lo que llevaba un par de discos rigidos con él para poder entregarle a Naoko con suerte la siguiente semana que pudiese terminar ese tedioso recorrido que llevaba acabo, su hermano se había mostrado muy satisfecho con los avances hasta ahora realizados, de las horas de video que pudo revisar hasta antes de despegar, quedaba claro que Ruby Moon había visitado dos veces el Banco, la primera suponía para abrir la cuenta donde estaba desviando los fondos de la Fundación ya que era muy cercana a la fecha del primer robo en Nueva york y la segunda vez era más reciente, suponía que tal vez para hacer alguna transacción. Se acomodó los tapones de oído, reclinó su asiento e intentó dormir ya que al llegar al aeropuerto se dirigiría a dónde el anillo de oro y diamantes fue sustraído, solo una pregunta rondaba su mente y esa venía de la información desvelada en la segunda reunión con el equipo de Inteligencia ¿Por qué Ruby Moon viajaría a Islas Caiman exponiéndose a ser descubierta abriendo una nueva cuenta para el dinero del pago por las piezas de arte después de su autoexilio donde básicamente había desaparecido de la vida pública, sí según los alegatos en su juicio por fraude en Londres la parte acusatoria presuntuosamente afirmó que ella ya tenía una cuenta previa donde había desviado el dinero de sus clientes? - seguramente para despistar la atención sobre Hiraguizawa - se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Nakuru puso en marcha las órdenes de su teniente, previamente se había encontrado con Tomoyo y Sakura en el departamento para retomar la charla de la noche anterior, volvió a reprender a la peli negra exigiéndole una actitud más profesional pero dándole el beneficio de la duda y diciéndole que esperaría un poco más para ver sí la investigación que ella proponía tuviese éxito, una semana solamente le daría, después de ese tiempo iría con el Teniente Tsukishiro y lo haría partícipe de todo.

El día continuó relativamente tranquilo, Tomoyo llegó a la oficina y se dispusó a terminar con su larga lista de tareas, igual que Sakura quien fue llamada por Sasaki para salir de las instalaciones para hacer algunos trámites relacionados a la cena de beneficencia, cuando volvía a la oficina una llamada de Nakuru la interrumpió, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo le pidió ir a un pequeño cafetin ubicado a un par de cuadras de la Fundación. Sakura llegó antes que Nakuru y se sentó dispuesta a pedir algo de comer, una voz a su espalda le interrumpió mientras leía el menu.

\- Hola Sakura - dijo la voz masculina muy cerca de ella mientras caminaba a lado suyo para sentarse en la mesa contigua llamando al camarero para que tomará su orden, la mujer castaña solo optó por ordenar y esperar que su interlocutor comenzará la charla. - Pensé que estarías contenta de verme - dijo el hombre.

\- Esto es contra del protocolo, no sé sí alegrarme o preocuparme - dijo ella seriamente - ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

\- Primero quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, mi comportamiento no tiene excusa - dijo con un gesto de reproche contra sí mismo - pero verás, no pensé encontrarme con ella justo aquí y contigo de por medio- explicó.

\- ¿Conmigo de por medio? - dijo Sakura levantando un poco la voz- cualquiera diría que ella sería la que está de por medio y no yo Syaoran ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que habías estado comprometido? y ¿por qué Meiling piensa que van a reconciliarse?- su voz que al principio era de reproche adquirió un dejo de tristeza, al igual que las facciones de su rostro. Syaoran se quedó mudo ante sus reclamos así que ella continuó hablando -Necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones amor ¿sólo obtener información de Meiling o aprovechar para recordar viejos tiempos?- ironizó moviendo sus manos en forma de comillas para darle énfasis a la pregunta.

El mesero interrumpió dejando su pedido, tiempo que aprovechó Syaoran para pensar una respuesta, el teniente Tsukishiro había sido bastante especifico, era imperativo que él y Sakura trabajaran juntos a Meiling sin que su prometida se enterará que ésta última era agente de la Policia China.

\- No voy a mentirte hermosa - Syaoran aclaró su garganta - Meiling es mi prima segunda aunque convivimos mucho de niños y adolescentes, después de que nos enteramos de la idea descabellada de nuestros padres de prometernos, decidimos que no acataríamos sus órdenes pero en algún punto cuando vine a Japón nuestra relación se volvió más estrecha, ella era la única que no quería controlarme, era mi amiga y confidente y creo que eso la confundió, creyó que sentía algo más por ella y comenzaron las insinuaciones, eso ocurrió antes de conocerte, no creí necesario contarte nada porque quién le dice a su prometida que su futura suegra es tan tradicionalista que le había prometido a una de sus primas como en la época feudal, creí que saldrías corriendo, aunque amo a mi familia inmesurablemente, no me enorgullece ser parte de una familia tan cerrada y arcaica y no quería crear prejuicios en tí antes de conocerles y vez que bien tuve razón, mis hermanas y mi madre te adoraron, tanto que ni ellas mismas te platicaron acerca de ese compromiso- mantuvo silencio, viendo como el rostro de su novia se transformaba en diversos gestos que demostraban que peleaba una batalla con sí misma. Tomó un par de bocados para volver el ambiente más calmo y vio que ella lo imitaba, sonrió interiormente - Fue una casualidad encontrarme con ella pero creo que ha sido una afortunada coincidencia, ha estado trabajando para Hiraguizawa casi un año, se qué mi método no es muy tradicional y probablemente no lo apruebas pero te aseguro que nada ha pasado ni pasará entre nosotros, no me interesa de esa manera y aunque no me agrada hacerlo porque es de mi sangre, sólo le doy hilo para que tenga de donde cortar, se mantenga contenta y me dé la información que necesito ¿entiendes verdad? - dijo suavemente viendo con dulzura a la mujer de su vida frente a él.

Sakura, dejo los palillos sobre la mesa, siquiera había comido la mitad del plato para verle fijamente - Te entiendo - sonrió con dulzura - lo siento amor, se qué tu has tenido que soportar situaciones peores en las últimas dos investigaciones y te has contenido bastante bien, es sólo que nunca fue algo como esto, sé que no estás interesado en ella, sólo me dolió que no hayas confiado en mí lo suficiente como para compartir algo tan íntimo de tu pasado pero comprendó que querías protegerme - asintió levemente con la cabeza y estiró su mano por encima de la mesa como queriendo cortar el espacio físico entre ellos - cuando me pediste matrimonio hicimos la promesa de separar lo profesional de lo sentimental y así lo haremos amor - los dedos de Syaoran rozarón los suyos por un breve instante mientrás el asentía con el rostro para separarlos casi instantáneamente - Bien Syaoran, qué tienes hasta ahora y como trabajaremos a tu prima para que nos de la información que necesitamos de Hiraguizawa - dijo ella para después tomar un sorbo de su té.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Spinel se centró en la transcripción del audio del penthouse de los Clow, en simultáneo desde el techo de la torre Mitsubishi su punto de vigilancia veía como Reed Clow se enfrascaba en una acalorada discusión con su esposa, algo que parecia extraño a sus ojos, ya que el día que le había visitado para mostrarle la colección numismática había percibido casi un nivel de adoración de él hacia ella, por lo que puso cuidado en subir bien el volumen de los auriculares para no perder detalle de la conversación.

\- Kaho querida, soy una persona bastante paciente pero estas exasperando mis nervios- dijo Clow pasando su mano derecha entre sus cabellos - He cumplido todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, cuando me dijiste que no eras capaz de manejar la Fundación y que le pidiese a mi ahijado que trabajará contigo, lo hice. Ahora me dices que no está colaborando contigo apropiadamente y que lo retiré de cualquier tema relacionado con la Fundación. Entiendes que esto no tiene sentido, sobretodo cuando la mayoría de los benefactores del programa no tienen más que elogios sobre el desempeño de Eriol y la cena de beneficencia está a pocos días de distancia - dijo Clow dando un par de pasos por la sala enmedio de su discurso.

\- Mira querido, lo único que te pido es que me des el lugar que corresponde, además en estos años sabes que he estado preparándome para tomar totalmente el mando. Por otro lado Eriol está tan concentrado en asuntos de faldas que a mi parecer está cometiendo errores- dijo con un dejo de molestia - sí por mí dependiera lo mandaría a atender sus negocios de vuelta a Londres - Kaho se acercó de forma felina a su esposo mirándole suspicazmente - y así al fin podríamos aprovechar este penthouse para nosotros solos- sonrió sabiendo que esa clase de técnicas eran las que más le resultaban.

Spinel sonrió, conocía a esa clase de mujeres y eran las de más cuidado, fieles representantes del maquiavelismo, no les importaban los medios siempre que obtuvieran lo que querían.

\- De acuerdo querida, sí así lo quieres está bien, hablaré con Eriol está noche para retirarlo de la Fundación pero entenderás tomará tiempo y seguramente no será hasta después de que se realice la cena- finalizó dando un beso bastante alargado a su esposa. Kaho sonrió interiormente, las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo que ella quería.

Spinel llamó a Yue, esto era algo inesperado a sus planes ciertamente, era un hecho que Eriol Hiraguizawa y Ruby Moon estaban trabajando juntos aunque no terminaban de definir quien era el autor intelectual de esa pareja, incluso sospechaba que Terada tenía participación en los robos de las piezas de arte y su reventa. Por lo que con está inesperada decisión de Clow dos cosas podría pasar, la primera era que ahora que la pantalla que ofrecían las transacciones de la Fundación Clow no estarían disponibles para Hiraguizawa, la venta de la Espada del Emperador se concretara lo más rápido posible para poder transferir el dinero, lo que acortaría el tiempo disponible para obtener pruebas del robo y probablemente no descubrieran el paradero de la Espada, los tres implicados borrarían la evidencia de cualquier transacción y desaparecerían o la segunda opción que era que los tres siguieran conforme al itinerario confiando en las veces que anteriormente tuvieron éxito, cómo sea su equipo tendría que acelerar la investigación a como de lugar.

.

.

.

Kero pasó todo ese día en el Departamento de Inteligencia tratando de develar toda la vida de Ruby Moon, compartía similitudes con la madre de Hiraguizawa considerando que ella también era huérfana, sin familiares con quien relacionarla, había permanecido al cuidado del Estado hasta su mayoría de edad, después de su registro estudiantil en la Preparatoria de Tomoeda, había una inscripción para dos semestres en la Universidad de Tokio con su nombre, después una transferencia a una Universidad de Londres en la misma fecha que lo había hecho la madre de Hiraguizawa. Kero estaba otra vez como al principio, Fujitaka Kinomoto no traicionaría a Ruby Moon debido a que esta tenía una relación muy cercana con su difunta esposa por lo que tuvo que optar por la única opción que tenía y de la que no deseaba echar mano. Miro su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las seis de la tarde, marcó un numero conocido en su celular y salió de la Estación de Policia para abordar la estación del tren y llegar a las afueras del distrito comercial a un par de estaciones del Edificio Corporativo Clow donde estaba la Fundación. Se acercó a un puesto de comida callejero para probar unos fideos mientras esperaba, recién pasaron unos minutos cuando una joven se acercó al mismo puesto, se paró justo a su derecha y ordenó una orden de fideos con vegetales.

\- Me dijo Nakuru que necesitas hablar conmigo- dijo la mujer aún con la vista al frente hacia el cocinero que le preparaba la comida.

\- Necesito preguntarte algo, se que parecerá extraño pero necesito que me digas la verdad - dijo Kero mientras seguía degustando su comida - ¿Dónde se hospeda tu padre cuándo tiene que quedarse en la ciudad? - preguntó

Ella guardó silencio mientras tomaba el plato con los fideos que el cocinero le entregaba - ¿Debo preocuparme?- espero un minuto por la respuesta y sólo obtuvo de Kero un movimiento negativo de cabeza - Un amigo profesor le presta la casa desde hace mucho, él se mudó a Corea del Sur, así que viene muy poco a Japón, sólo le pide a mi padre que haga el mantenimiento, está en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la Terminal Osaki, fui una vez, hay un pequeño parque y al frente una estancia maternal, es una casa tradicional con tejas rojas y un jardín frontal con una pequeña fuente- vio como Kero dejo su plato en la mesada del puesto ambulante - Por favor promete que no le pasará nada a mi padre - dijo ella con un tono de incertidumbre mirándolo por primera vez, Kero le miró guiñándole para después dar un par de billetes al tendero y salir de ahí sin decir más.

Sakura volvió a concentrarse en su plato de comida pero sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la nuca, se dio vuelta para ver hacia mitad de la calle, tuvo la sensación de ser observada pero no encontró a nadie sospechoso entre las decenas de personas que transitaban por la zona.

.

.

.

Tomoyo apagó la laptop, probablemente ya era la única que quedaba en su piso, había aprovechado terminar ya varias de las actividades del itinerario asignado por Sasaki para el día posterior en espera que Eriol terminará sus actividades ya que esa tarde le había invitado a pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, aunque de eso ya había pasado casi una hora, así que se aventuró a subir a la oficina de Eriol sospechando que la cita tendría que posponerse, al acercarse a las puertas de su despacho escucho la voz acalorada de una mujer por lo que caminó lo más sigilosamente posible para no ser escuchada

\- ¡no olvides que tenemos un trato!- dijo en tono demandante una voz femenina.

\- Estamos muy cerca, no desesperes - dijo Una voz masculina.

Sintiendo que el latido de su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar como una silla se movía Tomoyo pensó en volver al piso inferior pero seguramente el sonido del elevador la pondría al descubierto, así que optó por tocar la puerta, palideció un poco cuando Meiling le abrió desde el interior - Lo siento, no quise interrumpir, estoy buscando al señor Hiraguizawa- dijo sonriendo apenada, lo suficientemente convincente para que ambas personas dentro de la oficina creyeran que no habían sido escuchados.

\- No interrumpes para nada, yo voy de salida - dijo Meiling de lo más natural posible, algo que sorprendió a Tomoyo después de oírla hablar tan apasionadamente - Hasta mañana señor Hiraguizawa- y salió por la puerta.

\- Hola pequeña, disculpa que te haya hecho esperar- dijo Eriol tomando su laptop y levantándose para salir de la oficina

\- Sabes amor, tal vez estoy enloqueciendo pero me pareció escuchar a Li gritando- dijo ella poniendo su mirada más ingenua.

Eriol sonrió y deposito un beso corto en los labios de Tomoyo - no enloqueces pequeña, estas fechas fastidian a Meiling, demasiado trabajo creo- dijo él y tomó la mano de Tomoyo para guiarla fuera de la oficina - Espero que a ti no te pase lo mismo - se rió - vayamos, que te tengo una sorpresa- cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rika Sasaki revisaba por undécima vez los libros contables que estaban desperdigados por todo el suelo de la sala de su acogedor departamento -¿Es qué no lo entiendo? - suspiró derrotada - He revisado de nueva cuenta y no existen los registros de todos estos periodos - dijo mostrándole a su prometido una hoja de papel.

\- Más extraño me parece a mí que aún lleven registros en papel cariño- dijo Terada mirando el documento - sería mucho mas fácil revisarlo digitalmente - explicó - ¿le comentaste a Eriol de los gastos sin contra partida que encontré hace un par de días?- preguntó a Rika mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo donde había estado sentada las ultimas tres horas después de salir del trabajo.

\- Me pidió terminar de revisar los libros antes de presentarle mi reporte final- suspiró largamente - pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, tuvimos que digitalizar esto hace dos años desde que iniciaron las operaciones de la Fundación aquí en Tokio, sí no fuese porque Kaho insistió en llevar todos estos registros en papel mientras aprendía la logística de la Fundación y todo para que al final le pidiese a Eriol que se encargará de todo - dijo cansinamente - a veces no sé ni porque esa mujer tiene una oficina en la Fundación, ni siquiera pasa doce horas a la semana en el trabajo con la excusa de buscar benefactores- su disgusto no pasó desapercibido por Terada - En fin, olvidemos esto antes de que me arruiné la cena - sonrió y caminó adentrándose a la cocina con su prometido siguiéndola.

.

.

.

Tomoyo ahogó una expresión de asombro ante lo que veía, estaba dudosa del sitio al que se dirigían porque Eriol no le daba ninguna explicación pero al caminar entre los andadores, llegaron a una garita con varias personas de seguridad apostadas en la entrada con armas en sus cintos, aún estaba algo aturdida por el sonido de los aviones que se movían por las pistas y uno que otro helicóptero que estaba aterrizando, después de que Eriol se presentase y autenticara su identidad ante los guardias, al interior del almacén todo estaba más calmo, parecía que era un área insonora, un guardia de más de dos metros de altura recibió a Eriol estrechando su mano y les guió a un área más alejada, tuvieron que pasar por un detector de metales y una cámara infraroja, al otro lado había varías puertas blindadas de acero, el hombre se dispuso a digitar un código en la cerradura electronica, luego de eso Eriol repitió la acción con un par de numeros más y la puerta cedió, el hombre de la compañía se retiró dejándolos a solas, dentró las luces se encendieron y Tomoyo al fin descubrió cuál era la sorpresa que Eriol quería compartir con ella.

\- Y ¿estás sorprendida?- preguntó Eriol sonriéndole como un niño pequeño orgulloso de su proeza.

\- Siendo sincera - contestó Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña pausa - esperaba que al dirigirnos al aeropuerto y con tus recursos al menos me llevarás a tomar un sobrevuelo por la ciudad- ahogó una sonrisa viendo la reacción de enojo de él - bromeó cariño - dijo entrelazando las manos con las de él, gesto que hizo sonreir a Eriol de nueva cuenta - ¡es magnifico!- dijo con sincera sorpresa - pensé que la famosa colección privada de arte de Clow estaría resguardada en Londres - dijo dubitativamente.

\- ¡Oh no pequeña! estas piezas son el comienzo de la colección privada de Eriol Hiraguizawa - expresó orgulloso hinchando el pecho - algunas me causaron muchos dolores de cabeza - se sinceró.

\- Fue difícil conseguirlas o sólo fueron muy costosas - preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaban lentamente por el pasillo viendo diversos objetos, desde pequeñas joyas, cuadros y artefactos musicales, seguramente serían unas veinte piezas en total, cada una más exquisita y rara en forma y significado que la anterior.

\- Ambas cosas, incluso algunas de ellas incluyeron fuertes discusiones con Clow por su propiedad - dijo rememorando.

\- No puedo imaginar a Lord Reed Clow peleando por algo, pensé que personas como él obtienen siempre lo que desean - dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose a ver una pequeña cruz de oro con incrustaciones.

\- Y tienes razón, Clow jamás pelearía por un objeto pero cuando Kaho se encapricha con algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo y es bastante persuasiva debo decir, para mi mala suerte algunas de éstas piezas fueron de su interés pero yo fui mucho más rápido y persuasivo con los dueños originales - sonrío de medio lado - ¿te gusta esa pieza? - preguntó viendo como Tomoyo seguía observándola a cuidado.

\- Es magnifica pero no pensé que estuvieses interesado en el arte sacro y menos de occidente, me recuerda a las que usan los sacerdotes católicos - comentó recordando que una foto de una pieza muy similar a esa, formaba parte del archivo de investigación que Naoko les había enviado a ella y sus compañeros al inicio de la misión.

\- No es mi máxima área de interés pero no pude resistirme a la belleza de la pieza, perteneció al Papa Pio XI, estaba en una colección privada de una familia Italiana que conocí hace un par de años, son cruces gemelas, me esforcé mucho por conseguir su par pero la segunda fue robada de una galería en Venecia mientras estaba en exhibición poco después de que había insistido en comprarla a la galería, ahora se ha perdido seguramente para siempre, generalmente estas piezas tan únicas suelen esconderlas en el mercado negro hasta que alguna persona ingenua aparezca para adquirirlas- explicó.

\- ¿y tú te atreverías a comprar algo de esos ladrones?- preguntó dudosa Tomoyo.

\- No - dijo Eriol tajante - y mira que varios han tocado a mi puerta como a la de Clow pero jamás hemos sucumbido a la tentación por más difícil que sea conseguir una pieza, a veces sí no está destinada a encontrarte hay que dejarla ir- dijo acunando el rostro de ella con ambas manos, con suma delicadeza, Tomoyo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por la mirada tan intensa que él le brindaba - y tú eres una pieza única que cayo en mis manos por obra del destino pequeña y a ti no pienso dejarte ir - presiono sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso apasionado correspondido.

.

.

.

Nakuru manejaba guiada por las luces del auto del corporativo Clow una distancia prudente, lo suficiente cerca para no perder el vehiculo de vista pero lo necesariamente lejos para que no pareciera sospechosa, después de salir de la Fundación les siguió hasta la terminal de aviación menor cercano al Aeropuerto, después fueron al distrito Shibuya donde pararon en un restaurante a cenar y ahora iban rumbo al departamento que compartía con Sakura, en su mente aún se repetía la conversación con su Teniente de la noche anterior, tampoco podía olvidar la mirada contrariada de Naoko cuando le pidió todo el equipo electrónico para intervenir el departamento de las chicas y sus teléfonos celulares pero se reservó cualquier pregunta incomoda, limitándose sólo a colocar los aparatos y salir del apartamento como sí con estar dentro ya estuviese cometiendo algún tipo de crimen. Ahora mientras veía a Tomoyo descender del auto un dejo de tranquilidad le apaciguaba, vio como Hiraguizawa se quedaba un momento fuera de la entrada del edificio atendiendo una llamada. Nakuru bajo del auto, tan pronto Eriol se fuera ella subiría al apartamento para pedir el reporte de ambas chicas y avisar al Teniente Tsukishiro de sus avances, de repente observó a lo lejos dentro del lobby del edificio un hombre mucho más alto que Tomoyo tomarla del brazo en un gesto posesivo, al mismo tiempo Eriol terminaba su llamada y se dirigia hacia la pelinegra - ¡Me lleva el diablo!- grito y corrió atravesando la calle a lo que daban sus piernas.

Tomoyo esperaba a Eriol de espaldas al ascensor cuando sintió a alguien apresarle desde atrás el brazo izquierdo, giro para ver de quien se trataba y sus labios se entre abrieron en un gesto de terror - Hola preciosa, te he extrañado - dijo aquel hombre girándole hacía sí con toda la intención de encerrarla en un abrazo y es que finalmente después de haber espiado al agente Kero Sun todo el día fuera de la Jefatura de Policia, le llevó hasta aquel puesto ambulante de comida donde a la distancia distinguió que hablaba con una mujer joven castaña y que conocía muy bien, tenía muchas ganas de presentarse y saludarla pero sabía que sí hacía eso, ella probablemente le reprocharía haber roto las reglas y pondría en sobre aviso a su adorado tormento, así que se decidió por seguirla hasta aquel edificio, por desgracia el guardia de seguridad no había cooperado, lo único que le permitió fue esperar en el lobby y ahora después de un par de horas de espera, obtenía la jugosa recompensa.

Tomoyo no alcanzo a decir una sola palabra, siquiera a moverse porque el aroma y esos fuertes brazos tan conocidos le cubrían, en ese momento sólo pudo pensar en qué Eriol entraría al edificio en cualquier momento.

Rabia, eso fue lo primero que sintió Eriol cuando entró al edificio y vio a Tomoyo siendo abrazada por otro hombre de esa manera tan posesiva, en un par de pasos ya estaba cerca de la pareja y sin pensarlo tomo la cintura de Tomoyo con ambas manos tirando de ella para separarla de aquel hombre, cuando al fin logro su cometido, sintió celos, celos que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando descubrió que Kaho se casaría con su padrino - ¿Y tu quién eres? - dijo con falsa cordialidad y tratando de recuperar la compostura, tan preocupado estaba en medir a aquel hombre que no reparo en las facciones de terror en el rostro de ella, algo que por el contrario para aquel desconocido no paso desapercibido, tan poco la palidez de su rostro, ya que desde que su tormento había sido arrebatado de sus brazos no había perdido detalle de ella en su máxima expresión. Aquel tipo frente a él se veía molesto, le llevaba apenas unos centímetros de altura pero parecía que varios años de diferencia, su complexión era del tipo atlético, cabello revuelto y tez un poco bronceada, su postura mostraba que era del tipo de personas que les gustaba imponerse al llegar a un lugar, casi tanto como le gustaba hacer a él mismo. El tipo balanceo un poco el cuerpo al frente e instintivamente Eriol hizo lo mismo, podía casi jurar que era el preludio a una pelea y eso hubiese pasado si no fuera porque una mujer pelirroja se abalanzo al medio.

\- Touya mi amor - dijo colgándose del cuello del hombre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - disculpa el retraso, ¿has encontrado a tu hermana? - volteó entonces a ver a Eriol quien aún sostenía a Tomoyo de la cintura, se acercó al rostro de Tomoyo mirándole fijamente con sus ojos almendrados, tronó los dedos como quien descubre algo - ¿Daidouji? - luego giro hacía el hombre con una mirada bastante significativa que sólo Touya podía ver - ¿Es la pequeña Tomoyo la amiga de Sakura? - por respuesta Touya sólo bufó con hastio - Vaya, vaya, como pasa el tiempo, tu debes ser su novio ¿no es así?- dijo Nakuru ahora dirigiéndose a Eriol mientras le sonreía y apretaba su abrazo pegando más su cuerpo al de Touya - Soy Nakuru Akizuki y este es Touya Kinomoto - sólo en ese momento se atrevió a soltar a Touya para abrazar efusivamente a la otra chica - Vaya Tomoyo estas preciosa, ha pasado mucho tiempo, venimos a visitar a Sakura pero Touya olvido pedirle el numero de apartamento y hemos venido sin celular, ¡pierde la cabeza cuando esta conmigo¡- se rio y de nueva cuenta se colgó del cuello de Touya.

Tomoyo ya recuperaba un poco el color y su capacidad de hablar, volvió a mirar suplicante a Touya - Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa - dijo tratando de sonar normal, Eriol se tranquilizó un poco al menos, al ver que aquel hombre era el hermano de Sakura y que al parecer estaba emparejado con esa tan expresiva mujer, así que no tuvo problema en saludarles con una pequeña reverencia que la pareja correspondió.

\- Bien Tomoyo - dijo cariñosamente Nakuru - por qué no nos dices a que número de apartamento dirigirnos y les dejamos a ustedes, no nos gusta ser mal tercio - sonrió y giro hacía su supuesto novio - ¿cierto querido? - Touya afirmó con un simple gesto en completo mutismo.

\- Claro es el 2B del cuarto piso- sonrió y se separó de Eriol para tomar su brazo y cambiar de dirección al sentido contrario del elevador dando algunos pasos, escuchó como Nakuru susurraba al oido algunas cosas al hermano de su amiga que por suerte resultaban intelegibles para ella y Eriol, para terminar escuchando como la puerta del elevador se cerraba. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Eriol, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino mientras aspiraba su aroma - Te adoro Eriol- susurró, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba decir "lo siento".

Continuará ...


End file.
